Allie McGonagall the Shape Shifting Trouble Maker
by DrakeFan077
Summary: Allison McGonagall: Metamorphmagus, trouble maker, and best friends with the famous Weasley twins until everything begins to get complicated in their fourth year... years 1-7 and beyond
1. Oh What a Wonderful World I Live In

An innocent toddler sat bouncing in her cradle a huge smile plastered across her face while her mother crooned with the baby voice,"Who's my cute little girl, you are, you are!"

The little girl began clapping her hands "Mama..."

Her mother, a beautiful witch with long brown hair smiled at her daughter,"Allison Gene McGonagall, you are the sweetest little girl in the whole wide world!"

"Yes, and you are the most beautiful woman in the whole wide world." A handsome man with black scruffy hair and dark green eyes smiled back at her

"Frank..." She smiled a radiant smile back at him

"Well, if there is one thing she has inherited from you it is your smile, Lola." Frank smiled at her

'Yes... but she was born with your black hair, and the trade mark eyes of a McGonagall..."

"True, but her hair is actually kind of cute, it's like a... what is that ring that muggle wears again? It changes color?"

"A mood ring Frank, big hit when it came to muggles back in the seventies..." Lola answered smiling at him

"Well... I wouldnt know that!" Frank smiled back

"Well thats because i'm the muggle born in this family!" She smiled back at him, unashamed of her heritage.

Her smile was the one thing that never faltered. One of the many reasons why Frank loved her.

"Oh! It's changing color again!" Frank exclaimed

"It's bubblegum pink! How cute!" Lola smiled

Allie smiled innocently and began clapping her hands obliviously. life would go on like this for only a little longer for the McGonagall family... for it was the nearing the height of the Wizarding War, and both Frank and Lola were in the Order of the Phoenix, Both were Aurors, and both were put in life threatening situations on a day to day basis. It was only a year later that they would be attacked by a group of death eaters and brought to thier kness by none other then Augustus Rookwood. Who after torturing them into insanity, killed them_. _Leaving Allie all alone in the world. It was a sad tale nonetheless, the night her parents died the oblivious two and a half year old was picked up by Mad-eye-moody who brought her down to the orphanage on Diagon Alley. Where she lived fulltime until the age of eleven, oblivious to the fact that very soon she would come face to face with the soul surviving member of her family. None other then the one and only Gryffindor head of house, Minerva McGonagall. But until then Allison Gene McGonagall would live out her childhood years under the cruel care of the orphanage caretakers. And with a troublesome, prankster like herself Allison had a very hard early life. not to mention the few, well unusual skills she had gained at birth. The caretakers couldnt stand her hair, or her eyes, or pretty much anything else unusual that Allie could do. Because Allie was a Metamorphmagus. And as she got older a very talented one at that. And it is now that the story of Allison Gene McGonagall begins...

* * *

**Allie's POV**

"GET UP YOU SLEEPING INGRATE YOU!" Miss. Frankdorfer shouted at the top of her lungs hitting Allie roughly over the head with the pillow "GET UP YOU FREAK! GET UP!"

And I jumped up quickly trying to fend off the crazy witch,"Im up! Im up! Ive been trying to tell you that for the past five minutes but you havent stopped screaming!"

The oblivious Miss Frankdorfer kept whacking her on her head, and I had the odd feeling that she was just hitting me for fun. "FREAKY PINK HAIRED, DUCK BEAKED FREAK!" Another thing about her was that whenever she had to adress me she always used a word with the base 'Freak'.

"WELL I DONT HAVE PINK HAIR AND A DUCK BEAK NOW YOU OLD COOT!" I shouted back at her then jumping out of bed grabbed her robe and ran down the hallway to the bathroom.

"YAH YOU FREAK! HIGHTAIL IT OUT OF HERE! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOUR FREAKY COLOR CHANGING HAIR IN HERE AGAIN!"

"YAH! WELL YOUR GONNA HAVE TO SEE IT AGAIN! BECAUSE MY TRUNK IS IN THAT ROOM!" I screamed at the top of her lungs

there was a loud crash out in the hallway and Allie knew that she would find her trunk downstairs and scraped up. Courtesy of her most favourite caretaker. Darn it, that was a knew trunk to.

She emerged from the bathroom in her new school robes that just barely avoided trailing on the ground.I walked down the stairs, to find my trunk as predicted damaged with scratches and dents all over it. Sighing I picked it up and then, noticing the time rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a bagel and a few minutes later I got to the totally vacant sitting room. Darn it... all the others had ditched me. Yah I lived in such a lovely place... everybody cared about eachother and of course waited for eachother. Cursing under my breath I ran over to the nonlit fireplace then pulling my trunk in with me I grabbed some flew powder and said,"Kingcross Station, platform nine and three quarters." And then in a flash of green fire I vanished.

Moments later I reapeared on platform and all I could say was "Woah..."

* * *

I need to have some input on this because it is my first time trying to write a Harry Potter Fanfiction! And unlike some other things I have written for where there is pretty much no limits to how i can write, i have to deal with several complicated plot lines and hard to type words because they are in latin! So i need some reviews! Also! this is my very, very, very first time trying to write a...uh romance... so I hope this doesnt suck! because as my friends all know im usualy writing about something a bit more violent... but im going to try to widen my topic range! And if i do get some reviews my chapters will be much longer! usually once i warm up to a certain topic they can range from 3,000 to 5,000 plus words! So no need to worry about cheap short chapters :) Oh well... So quick overview on story 'Allison Gene McGonagall is a metamorphmagus, a half-blood, and only living family member of Proffesor McGonagall. to top it all of she's best friends with fred and george weasley! ut as they reach there seventh year, things begin to change... Fred & OC.

**Disclaimer**: IF I WAS JK ROWLING I WOULD BE A RICH PERSON WITH LOADS OF CASH AND A CREDIT CARD! BUT IM NOT! IM A 14 YEAR OLD WITH $15 in her wallet! SO HA! In other words... I do not own Harry Potter! I wish I did! Because if i was the owner Fred would be alive, george would still have his ear, and my character Allie would be in it! Also if I owned harry potter I would be on vacation in the bahamas instead of sitting at home doing home improvement all summer long!


	2. A Clutzy First Meeting, and Sortings

September 1, 1989

Platform nine and three quarters was perhaps the most amazing thing that i have ever laid eyes on. Wizards and Witches ran around hugging their children and giving them last minute reminders, owls hooted in their cages annoyed by the combined noises of the scarlet engine and screams of my fellow excited first years, cats ran around my feet purring as they rubbed up against my leg. This place was my definition of perfect. No one was yelling at me or calling me a freak, their was no caretaker chasing after me with a broom because I had set of a homemade dungbomb in the kitchen, and to top it all off i wasnt going back to that awful place until next summer! Yes this station truly was a paradise... I was just taking in the black and scarlet train with it's elegant gold trim when I heard a voice shout 'Watch out!' I spun around quickly to come face to face with a red headed boy of about my age, but before I could take action I was knocked to the floor.

All the breath whooshed out of me as i fell onto the floor with the klutz who knocked me over on top of me. "ouch..." I moaned, I had fallen on top of my suitcase...

"Ouch..." echoed another voice I turned my head around as far as it could go, there lying on top of me was the clumsy 'idiot who had fallen over me.

"Oy! You clumsy knucklehead! What did you think your doing! Running innocent people over like... like a clumsy knucklehead!" I squirmed out from under him leaving him sprawled across the floor, grabbing my trunk i stood up tall and stared the boy down.

He looked up just about them with a shocked and sorry face,"Listen... here you... I was running from..."

"From me?" an identical boy walked over to us ,"sorry 'bout 'im, he was running from me..."

"and who were you running from exactly?" I asked the newcomer with a raised eyebrow.

"My Mum. She wont stop kissing our cheeks! It's embarrasing!"

"'Yah she gets all sentimental and starts crying and going on about how 'Her little boys were growing up'." He looked up and pretended to start tearing up. I laughed quietly at his expression, he seemed so serious, yet he wasnt...

"Oh, my names Fred by the way, Fred Weasley." the twin who fell over me held his hand out to shake mine, I shook it.

"And my name is George, George Weasley." the one who hadnt fallen over me said.

"Look... i'm really sorry I fell over you... um... whats your name again?" Fred asked me

"Oh im sorry i havent introduced my self, my name is Allison, Allison Gene McGonagall." I smiled

"Mcgonagall? Say Fred? Isn't the Gryffindor head of house at Hogwarts Proffesor McGonagall?" George asked his twin

"'Yah I think so, mum would know..." Fred replied then rolled his eyes,"Oh speak of the devil, here she comes now..."

George walked over to his mother and gave her a hug i saw them converse out of earshot. To be polite I looked back at Fred who hadnt yet walked over to her. "So, arent you going to go say goodbye Fred?" I asked curious

"yah in a moment... wait a minute where are your parents?" He asked.

My heart constricted,"I... um... dont have any parents... they died."

A shocked expression past over his face then changed back into one of sadness,"Im sorry."

"Yah well I never knew them anyway so..." I trailed off

"How did they die?"

"'Death eaters got them one day when they were doing their jobs..."

"What did they do that was so dangerous?"

"I... dont know... look do you want me to get on the train and save you and George a seat? If we wait to long there wont be many left if we wait to long..."

"Sure, we'll meet ya in a few minutes 'kay?" And he smiled.

Smiling back I answered him,"Okay... see ya then!"

And so I boarded the Hogwarts express for the first time.

* * *

I managed to actually grab us an entire compartment! The cushioned seats were softer than anything I had ever sat on before, yah including my bed. It had way to many broken springs in it. I sighed and shrank into the comfortable chair, so... soft... I sat there for a few minutes enjoying myself, eventually Fred and George found the compartment and walked in,"Oy! There you are! We were looking all over the train for you! Thought you ditched us and disguised your self as a wizard we did!" Fred smiled at me

I didnt say anything to him but in actuallity I _could_ pull that off. But I wouldnt say anything about that to him, I really didnt know how they would handle it... They ended up sitting down in the seat across from me, and for the entire ride we just sat there talking. About Quidditch, about botts every flavor beans that we had gotten off the trolley, about what houses we planned to be sorted into... Fred and George knew they were going to be in Gryffindor, we talked about pretty much anything or everything that came to our minds. We had a lot in common. The one thing that we had most in common was our love of pulling pranks. We talked on and on about what we would do once we got to hogwarts. We couldnt wait to try setting of a dungbomb in the dungeons, we were eager to try out our skills. And I was eager to get to know my two new friends better...

The first walk down the halls of hogwarts passed by in a blur, we were led by the groundskeeper Hagrid, a true giant of a man. And as I would later find out he was in fact part giant. It was about then that the most amazing thing happened to me. Before the train ride, I had always believed to be the only member of my family still alive. I had never heard of another person with my last name before today, and the fact that the witch who shared my last name was none other then the Gryffindor Head of House shocked me more then a stunning charm that a caretaker would cast at me when I was five and would run around with a partially transformed dragon head... But my one big question hung in the air, if this witch was in anyway related to me then why didnt I go to her when my parents died? Why did i get stuck in that ruddy orphanage when I could of lived a comfortable life with a member of my family? she could of told me about my parents, which i had to admit I had no idea what they looked like, she could of taken me on vacation and i couldve found out what a sheep looked like before the train ride that afternoon, I mightve been able to lead a decent life if she had taken me in. But then again what if we just had the same last name but werent related? What if I really was the sole remaining member of my family? Maybe that was why, I was the last one after all. Fred having noticed my gazed look poked me in my ribs,"Hey Allie, whats with the glassy eyes 'eh?"

I blinked a few times then turned to look over at him,"What do you mean glassy eyes? I've been paying attention!"

"Well then, can you tell me who just introduced herself?" He smiled

"Excuse me back there! It is rude to interupt a proffesor when she is speaking!" A severe looking witch stared daggers at me with her peircing green eyes, eyes that i couldve sworn i had seen before, but couldnt remember where... her fading black hair was pulled up into a tight bun and she wore emerald green robes. On her nose sat a pair of spectacles. 'Now... as I was saying, there are four houses Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. You will be sorted into one of these houses, by putting on the sorting hat. He will declare your inner qualities and you will be placed according to those. We are a bout to enter, so try to smarten yourselves up and get ready for this is your first impression on Hogwarts." she spun around and went through a pair of looming double doors.

"So... who was she?" I asked Fred

"The Gryffindor Head of House." he answered simply with a grin on his face.

"That was her? Maybe living in the orphanage would be a good thing after all…"

'Well if it makes you feel any better you might not be related at all!" He smiled

"Yah I mean who would want to be related to that scary lady?" George grinned

"Someone who needs a home? " I asked

"Oh… right sorry Allison." George said

As we walked through the great double doors we entered the most magnificent room I had ever seen. Thousands and thousands of candles hovered in the air, which was actually a ceiling that was enchanted to look like the night sky. I stared at it in wonder, the whole room was more grand then anything that I had ever seen in my life, combined. The floors were a polished marble and the walls were fancy and contained wood that was carved with fancy designs. It was amazing. The rooms back at the orphanage had peeling wall paper and chipping concrete floors. It was a big improvement. As in _major improvement. We came to a stop and I noticed the four great tables where the older students sat. At the front of the great hall sat another table at which sat the Hogwarts professors, in the middle an old man with a long silver beard sat, on his crooked nose was a pair of half moon spectacles. He had a kind face and looked like he could be anybody's grandfather. On a stool in front of the table sat an old hat, the sorting hat. It sang a song about the different houses then Professor McGonagall Walked up to the front and began to call names, "Abbot, Julia."_

A girl with long brown hair sat on the stool and almost instantly the hat declared "Ravenclaw!" Happily the girl ran over to her new house table.

Several more names were called, "Johnson, Angelina" a young girl with black hair and darker skin ran up and sat on the stool, she sat for a moment and then, "Gryffindor!" She ran over to the table on the far right. A few more names were called and then, Professor McGonagall paused. She was silent for about thirty seconds and even then she didn't call the name. A confused murmur rose up around the room.

"You know maybe she is related to you…" I heard Fred murmur besides me

"Well maybe she isn't, maybe she just cant read the last name and doesn't want to embarrass herself…"

"Professor McGonagall, is there a problem?" the kind wizard with silver beard stood up with an innocent look on his face.

She just stood there looking dumbstruck.

"Professor? Is everything all right?"

She walked over to the wizard and whispered in his ear, after a moment of conversation he straightened up and grabbed the list," Silence everyone, silence." He paused while the room quieted down, "Now, on this list there is a name that is believed to belong to that of a missing young witch who was believed to of vanished many years ago during the great wizarding war against You-Know-who. If this girl is here then she must step up and take a seat under the sorting hat, if not then we will proceed on as usual. Professor Dumbledore paused and stared around at the confused faces, a smile played across his face. "Silence. I will now read off the name, McGonagall, Allison. If you are here please step up and take the chair." I froze mid breath, and mumbled conversation started around the room. " This isn't possible" I squeaked and I slowly took a few steps forward. The first years around me turn to stare at me as I past and silence yet again settled among them, you could hear my footsteps as I sat down onto the stool. Proffesor Dumbledore's hands placed the hat on my head, I heard a quiet voice, "Hmm… interesting very interesting… you'll do well in Ravenclaw. You have your mother's wit and intelligence, I remember when she wore this hat… or Gryffindor? You have a long line of Gryffindor in your family… hmm well it better be… GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and a loud applause rose up from the table located at the far right of the room. I turned back to look at the flustered Professor, who was now my head of house. I had no idea what might settle upon me these next few years at Hogwarts...

* * *

**so... i got enough reviews! i'm going to keep writing this fanfic until people start to ignore it... or until i finish it... hmmm... depends on your reviews! thanks to all of those who reviewed! And they are... Catpokemonfuzz, mrs0cullen, xxDanberxxSpixiexx, and bluebookbutterfly! I checked the very next morning after i posted the first chapter and i was very happy to see three reviews! So Thanks! As for the future of this fanfic... Maybe a couple of chapters focusing on Fred, George, and Allie's first year. then the introduction of her being a metamorph, the introduction of lee... then after that... i have no clue :) but i will know before the end of the week! So reviews are welcomed! Please, please, please review! They make my day! Okay... now on to the disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! THEREFORE I AM NOT JK ROWLING! IF I WAS HER I WOULD BE ON VACATION IN GREECE SAILING THROUGH THE CRSTAL CLEAR WATERS AND CARAMELL DANSSEN ON TOP OF AN INFLATABLE KAYAK! I WOULD ALSO BE EXTREMELY WEALTHY AND WALK AROUNG FLASHING HANDFULS OF 100 DOLLAR BILLS AND THROWING FREE COPIES OF MY BOOKS AT UNSUSPECTING GREEKS! NOW DO I NEED TO GET MY LAWYER TIMMY OUT HERE? HE'S A CODFISH! ... sorry caps lock on... eh heh review... please...**


	3. Maps and Secrets

Chapter 3

'Ouch! Fred you knucklehead! That's my ribcage your elbows jabbing!" I snapped

"Sorry Allie, but I can't bloody see you!" Fred mumbled

"yah, he could be looking right into your eyes and couldn't tell that your there, until he kissed you that is…" George laughed quietly

"Shh! Filch is coming!" I hissed.

Okay so your probably wondering what's going on… truth is we got caught for setting off a dungbomb down in the dungeons again, so we ended up in Filch's office. Fortunately for us though Fred was carrying a carnivorous Frisbee, Filch freaked out ran around like a madman creating enough of a diversion so that I could sneak a peek into the cabinet drawer that read 'Highly Dangerous' Unfortunately I only had time to grab a piece of paper before we made a run for it and now here we were hiding in a broom closet, a very cramped broom closet, to avoid capture. I heard the shuffle of Filch's feet as he passed the closet by and continued on past muttering , "Those little brats… once I get my hands on them I'll hang 'em by their toes I will… don't care what Dumbledore says, students need to be hung up on chains and whipped … only way to teach those little brats…" Eventually his voice trailed off and we let out a sigh of relief.

'Well… that was a close one." Fred said happily

'And with any luck Lee's diversion should be going off soon enough, so he'll be forgetting about us." George finished his thought

I let out a quiet sigh of relief, "So, where's the paper?" I asked after a moment.

'Right here." Fred said blindly handing it to me which caused him to jam it into my eye.

"Ow… Fred… my eye." I moaned as I grabbed the parchment out of his hand.

"Sorry, sorry…" he apologized quickly to me

"It's fine, why are we in this closet anyways…" I asked him and opened the door revealing an empty corridor.

"The light, it's too much for my vampire eyes…" George moaned dramatically and I laughed.

"Come on you guys… lets go figure out how this thing works…" I said smiling happily. It was now the second week of December and the school grounds were covered with snow, pretty soon the twins would have to leave to go visit their family. I was really sad but happy for them to, still it was going to be boring around here without them. We ended up out by the fat ladies portrait a few minutes later and after the hastily said password 'Figgledorf' we were inside the Gryffindor common room. It was unusually empty due to the fact that everybody was upstairs packing because it was the last day of classes. Fred and George would be leaving on the train in the morning. I sighed.

"What's with the sighing?" Fred asked playfully bopping me on the head as we sat down on one of the cozy red couches.

"Nothing." I said hastily

"Nope, something's wrong." George said as he sat down on my other side

"Yes indeed, if our bubbly, happy, metamorph is upset then surely nothing is something." Fred smiled

"And we're going to find out what." George said

I stared at them. They've known I was a metamorph since the first time I became emotionally overwhelmed and my hair started to change color uncontrollably in the hallway. Naturally they rushed me to the hospital wing before I could get a word in, receiving several stares as I was toted down the hallway by my two red headed best friends. Once we had gotten there of course I was rushed to a hospital bed by the assistant nurse and had yet again no input time, Fred and George watching me nervously at my bedside. I opened my mouth to tell them nothing was wrong with me when Madame Pomfrey rushed in her eyes wide open in shock. She started blubbering incoherently before she ran from the room back into her office. Minutes later professor McGonagall arrived and after a quick look over walked to the back of the room and stared out the window. Madame Pomfrey then walked back over to us and said, 'What your friend Allison is experiencing is natural for her…'

Fred of course had bumped in and interrupted, 'Natural? Her hair's bloody green it is!'

I had turned a bright red and sunk lower onto my bed thinking, 'Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…..' believing that they would reject me like the orphanage had done when I had first gotten there but then as Madame Pomfrey explained they began to understand and their eyes widened and then amazingly they began to smile.

'Bloody hell Allie! A metamorph! Why didn't you tell us! That's bloody brilliant!' Fred had exclaimed causing me to gape in shock.

'Yah Allie! Never seen anything like what you've got before!' George had smiled.

After a few unmemorable words I had tried to fit in, Fred and George were filling me up with questions that I couldn't answer. It was probably one of the scariest moments of my life but everything had turned out alright. I truly loved Fred and George they were my best friends and I would go insane without them. Thats why I wouldnt be able to stand not being with them over the next week or so.

"So what is bothering you Allie?" Fred asked, smiling

'Well, if you cant guess then im going to have to say your slow." I smirked

"Gonna miss us are you?" George grinned knudging me in my ribs.

"Miss us? Why would she miss us?" Fred asked

"I mean were so annoying, and she always calls us knuckleheads..."

"We land her in detention almost every other night..."

"We sometimes copy off her homework..."

"I get it! You think I wont miss you and you can probably go on and on about reasons why I shouldnt; well guess what? I'm gonna miss you guys because i'm gonna be stuck here with nothing to do all week!"

They grinned their identical grins, then Fred said," We knew that you'd miss us Allie."

"Just cant help but tease yah a bit." George grinned

I smiled at them both

Fred smiled and said ,"Now there's our Allie."

"The smiling, happy, metamorphing one." George grinned

I whacked them both on their heads playfully and laughed, I couldnt wait until Christmas week was over...

* * *

I sighed it was December 23 and I was extremely bored... Fred and George had left two days ago and already I felt like blowing up. There was nothing to do and Christmas was in two days, I already knew that I probably wasnt going to get any presents. Fred and George may send me a card, but with the way the weather looked it probably wouldnt happen. Errol was to old to make a long journey like this. I groaned again as I pressed my face up against the tudor style window looking out over the school grounds which were covered in snow to the point where you couldnt even see the black lake. _Well at least I was here instead of the orphanage... _I tried to cheer myself up. No surprise, it didnt work. Slowly I pulled myself out of bed and after throwing on some of my school robes I stumbled downstairs to the great hall. It was weird walking down the halls without having to worry about being flattened. Never mind the impending silence. A ghosy whisked past me as I entered the hall, at the front sat the proffesors but the tables were all empty. I was the only student who had bothered to stay back this year. I slowly made my way over to the table feeling some of the professors eyes on me, i grabbed a bun and some jelly and plopped down on my chair.

I hastily tried to swallow it when the Headmaster spoke,"Well, seems as if we wont be getting any more students in here over the holidays so if you dont mind i am excusing myself, I have a box of botts every flavor beans in my room and im dying to see if one of them is flavored like firewhiskey. Good day." he stood up and walked out of the room.

Silence followed after him as I ate some of my bacon, it was very crunchy and warm. I savored the salty flavor and as I stood up to leave the room a chair slide back.

"Allison, if I may have a word with you please..." It was the voice of Professor McGonagall

She walked over to me and looked down her nose with severe eyes, but somethingseemed different about them this time, They seemed a bit kinder. Once we were out of the great hall she spoke to me,"Allison, I know very well that you have no home to go to this Christmas, I also am knowledgeable that you will not be recieving any Christmas gifts this year. I am curioous to know if you would like to accompany me to Hogsmede village for the day and perhaps we can finish up with some tea this afternoon in my office?"

My eyes widened in surprise, never had Professor McGonagall spoken more than a few words to me but now she wanted to offer me a day trip to Hogsmeade? It was an odd proposition. Maybe she would tell me a bit about our shared last name! I couldnt help it but answer,"Yes professor that would be nice. But i dont have any of my money, its all at Gringotts."

'No problem my dear, as a professor at Hogwarts I make a decent amout of money, i can handle any of your expences. Now will you go upstairs to get your cloak? I'll be down at the entrance hall in a few minutes, I will wait for you there."

I nodded eagerly as I sprinted up to the common room.

* * *

A few minutes later we were on our way down to Hogsmeade, proffesor McGonagall trudged through the snow as the wind whipped across my face. After a few minutes of awkward silence she asked me,"Allison my dear, why dont you tell me a bit about yourself."

"Whats there to know Professor? I was raised in an orphanage and dont remember my parents... well I barely remember them that is..." I trailed off

"So you do have some memories?" she asked me curious,"What are they about?"

'Wel... I was being swung in the arms of a happy lady, she was smiling at me... next to her was a man and he had black hair I think... I dont really remember them... its all blury and hard to figure out... there was another person on the couch I think... I know they must be my parents though! Because i was never played with when I was at the orphanage, they threw me in the crib and called me a freak."

She looked up at the sky and I thought she had been tuning me out this entire time, when she turned back down to look at me though a kind smile was on her face, "A sad child hood, I never knew the caretakers at the Diagon Orphanage were so cruel..." She said slowly

'Only to me, theyre nice enough to the others."

"Is it because your a metamorphmagi?" She asked me

"Yes, when I was little my hair used to change colors out of control... then there was the faze that my face would transform into pig snouts and duck beaks without my wanting to. They never allowed me outside of my room when that happened, they thought I would iinfect the other children. They would tell me that I was 'Sickly and dying, not fit to play with others'. They never even sent me to an adoption meeting..." I trailed off as I looked up from my winter boots, we had arrived at Hogsmeade village. It was beautiul and Quaint and I couldnt help but smile when I saw it.

"Lovely place isnt it?" Professor McGonagll smiled at me. "Why dont we go have a Drink of Butterbeer over at the hogshead? Then I can take you around the town and show you some sights?" She asked me

'I nodded eagerly as she led me inside a nice warm building, we sat down on our chairs which creaked happily. A few moments later a happy witch walked over with a peice of paper in her hands,"What would you like Minerva? The usual?"

"Thank you Alia, but today I think i'll just have two butterbeers please." She said politely

'Certainly." She said and walked over to the bar.

Moments later she returned with our order. Professor McGonagall handed her the money and the witch walked off.

"Allison, i'm deeply sorry that your life started out the way that it did... I feel as if its mostly my fault, because you see Allison, I am your Great Aunt,..."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUH! Okay im sorry I havent updated lately... just been a bit busy. Half of this chapter made me want to face palm into my desk, I completely rushed the big metamorphmagi unvieling... I just didnt know how to write it! Please forgive me! But I got in some Fred and George ness! I dont remember how they came across the marauders map, and i know i sort of left it hanging that they had found it and all but it will come up next chapter :) Also next chapter will contain some christmas moments :) even though its August... but who cares? XD anyways to the disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER I WOULD BE A MIDDLE AGED LADY! BUT IM NOT! IM A TEENAGE GIRL WHO IS FRESH OUT OF MIDDLE SCHOOL! ALSO IF I WAS J.K. ROWLING I WOULD HAVE A KIND PERSONALITY AND NOT SNAP AT THE LITTLEST OF THINGS! NOR wOULD FRED OR GEORGE BEEN HARMED IN THE SEVENTH BOOK!**


	4. Truth's and Gift's

**Chapter 4**

"Your... my what?" I gasped, my jaw dropping.

"Your Great Aunt... and, the only family that you have left." she said slowly

"Well... why was I in an orphanage all these years? Your my fathers Aunt! Surely you must of known..." I said confused, my voice soft.

She was looking at me with sad eyes, a look I had never seen her wear. She was a strong bold Witch and Gryffindor Head of House she never showed fear or sorrow for that matter, 'Allison, if you remember at your sorting, you have been declared missing for at least a good eight years..."

"I... sort of remember that... it caused a huge disturbance during the sorting ceremony..." I trailed off looking down at the tables wooden patterns, this was a lot to take in... personally I had tried to push out that embarassing moment as best as I could.

"Yes my dear I know...' she said as if she were reading my thoughts, "So you should understand why I never claimed you, I had believed you to be, well dead..."

My eyes were wide,"But why would I be dead? They got my parents when they were out at work didnt they? I was told that they were jumped by ten death eaters..."

"Who told you this information?" she asked severely,"The squib caretakers?" usually I would of defended the squibs, but honestly they werent that nice so i didnt comment.

"No, a middle aged man in old robes. He came to the orphanage when I was eight, he told me that my parents were out on a patrol when they were attacked."

"What was his name?" She said slowly

"I dont remember I think it was Rumus Lupine or something..." I said

"Remus Lupin? _He_ told you that your parents were attacked on duty? That is a lie." she said gravely

"What?" I asked shocked

"You see your parents were just out side your old home when it happened, they were well known Aurors and feared by several of the death eaters you see, so we posistioned some of the order in the house. Several enchantments surrounded the house, we didnt think anyone could break them. but... somehow they were..." she sighed and a look of grief passed across her face.,"They were killing off the rest of the family one by one, building up to the time when they could finish the family off. I stupid thing to do, but they were cocky. It was the time when he-who-must-not-be-named was most powerful you see. Anyways, your family was expecting an attack, we prepared, but in the end we failed. I wasnt stationed there at the time," she paused,"But I remember getting the owl... I was sitting in my classroom teaching my students on how to properly transfigure a chair into a doe when i got the news. Imagine, one moment telling everyone to channel happy thoughts and then minutes later your just standing there numbly reading on how the order was very sorry that my nephew and his wife had passed away in there own front yard." her eyes were glazed as she looked into her memory,"Remus Lupin himself told me that one of the death eaters, Rookwood kidnapped you... I could only bring myself to believe... that you were dead."

We sat there quietly for a few minutes, drinking our butterbeers. I had heard that they tasted good but I couldnt tell. I felt to numb. Finally i spoke,"But,im not dead. Ive been at the orphanage the whole time, they said I was dropped off by a strange man with a moving electric blue eye."

"I know who that is... another member of the order... but why would he tall me that you were dead?"

"A conspiracy perhaps?"

I heard her chuckle,"Yes perhaps... you jump to conclusions quickly... just like your father used to."

I looked up surprised.

"You never knew that did you? there must be a lot that you dont know about them i'm guessing?"

I nodded.

"You dont even know what they looked like?" She asked stunned,"Remus didnt show you a picture?"

"No, he didnt."I gulped

"very well then..." she said as she dug into her cloak and pulled out a small leather bound book.'This, is my photo album... I have pictures of your parents in here."

She pushed it across the table towards me,"Go on, open it up." She smiled at me.

hesitantly I reached forward and opened the cover, on the front page read the scrolling words _'The McGonagall Family Photo Album, Property of Minerva McGonagall' _I gasped as I opened the cover, on the next page stood two laughing young witches with black hair and green eyes. One of them had a darker tan and was slightly taller then the other one who shorter and a bit plumper, they were wearing dark red robes.

"Thats your grandmother." she pointed at the taller of the two,"And thats me." She smiled ,"We were in a wizarding village called Bell'efonte. its a rather small place by some beautiful snowcapped mountains... it had a wonderful bakery..." she stared reminicently at the page for a few more moments then turned it,"Ah, your grandmothers wedding... I was the maid of honor you know..." she smiled,'See there I am in the pink." I had to say my Great Aunt looked a lot more mature in that picture, she was a bit taller and wasnt nearly as plump in the picture before, she was waving out at us obliviously. she turned the page again,"Ah, your father as a baby... he was very cute... you had his eyes you know, before you changed them." My eyes were glued to the page and at my father, he had messy black hair and the same eyes as Professor McGonagall. His baby face was oblivious as he looked up out of the picture at us, his cheeks a light pink color with noticeable dimples on them... we sat there looking at pictures for awhile. Face after face passed by me, severakl of them of my father and grandmother, of my aunts and uncles... eventually we reached my parents, on their wedding day. I froze when I saw them. My mother was almost exactly like i imagined her to be, beautiful with her long waist length brown hair and chocolate eyes, she had the happiest smile like she had no care in the world, like she could conquer anything... next to her stood my equally happy father all grown up with a handsome face with a big smile plastered across it, he was holding my mother around her waist and was laughing at something. I stared at the picture for a long time. Finally when I knew that I had their faces memorized I looked up.

"Your parents were good people Allison, and they wouldnt of wanted you to be miserable... Allison, i'm deciding that your not to be returning to that orphanage this year, your going to be returning home with me this summer. I live in a nice little cottage in the woods, you can live in the upstairs bedroom if you like."

'Of course! I would love to live with you!" I smiled at her

She smiled back.

* * *

After we finished our butterbeers we headed outside for a little christmas shopping and my spirits had never been brighter. I had a home to return to that summer with an actual family member, i was so excited! The snow sprinkled softly down into my hair. We walked in silence through the snow for a few minutes before my Aunt spoke, "So tell me Allison did you ever get a Christmas present when you were at the orphanage?" she asked me in an enquiring voice.

'Well... if you count a moth eaten scarf from the trash a christmas gift then yes." I smiled

"Those squibs..." she murmered under her breath, "Thats it! I'm getting you a gift this christmas!" she said with determination as she steered me towards a shop.

we walked through the old rickety dark brown door into a world of warmth and noise. All around me owls and rats skittred and hooted. on a desk lay a casual calico cat whose eyes were partially closed and appeared to be dozing.

"Sarah! You've got customers!" My aunt called

I heard the rustling of robes and the sound of someone tripping over something and then out of the back room stumbled a rather frazzled looking witch in her mid forties.

"Minerva! How good to see you again!" she cried enthusiasticaly, her dark blue tired eyes sparkled."So will it be the usual?"

'And you to Sarah." my aunt smiled in response, "Im actually not here for my animals food, im here to buy my great niece Allison a proper gift." she smiled in my direction

"Ah, so what will it be little lady?" she smiled at me ,"A rat? An owl? We even have some kitens in the back."

"I can really get whatever I want?" I asked excitedly

"Yes, of course Allison." My aunt smiled at me

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I jumped up and down excitedly, and gave my Aunt a hug which she returned.

"Very enthusiastic..." Sarah smiled at me, "We have some Owl chicks in the back you know... independent from their mother. Want to go take a look?"

"Of course!" I smiled and she led me into the back room.

* * *

By the end of the day I felt like an entirely different person, I had a family (no matter how small it was), a home to return to this summer, an adorable little pet owl (which I had named Belle), and pictures of my parents. I no longer felt like I had an empty hole I needed to fill, I was whole. And I had never had a happier Christmas season.

* * *

January 3, 1990

The air was frosty as I waited at the hogsmede station with my Great aunt, my breath making forsty clouds in the air,"Will the train be here soon?" I asked anxiously

"Of course it will, any minute now it will come around the corner." She smiled at me,"your just like your mum you know, always the impatient one."

"I am?" I smiled at her. i had been getting these tidbits of information a lot lately, and i loved it.

"Yes, and just like you and your friends the weasley twins your father was th expert prankster." She grinned just as the train rounded the corner.

"Theyre here!" I cheered and held back the rest of my excitement as the doors slid open and the students poured off. i waited until i spotted theyre two abnoxious red heads and ran over and gave them an excited hug,"Fred! George! Ive missed you guys so much!" I said as I gave them a tight hug.

'Allison! Didnt know you could leave the castle early if you stayed behind for winter break!" Fred smiled at me

"Well actually I can, because i've got special priveliges!" I smiled in the frosty air

"Special privleges? What they finally declared you special ed?" George grinned jokingly

"No!" I laughed,"But i've got some great news to share with you!" I smiled at them.

And so on the way home from Hogsmede station I told them all about what had happened over Christmas Vacation. Theyre mouths gaped open as i told them my story and by when I finished I felt like a changed person. And they knew it to.

* * *

**Okay please forgive me for the semi late update and shorter chapter o. o' i worked hard on it and ive been busy lately because i just restarted school. And ive been tired -_-' i have to wake up at five in the morning and im a nightowl. I actually write better when its later I.I believe me i have no idea why. But i just cant work suring the day O.O! anyways :D I hope you enjoyed chapter four! Alot happened during it :D the mystery of Allisons family solved and a pet owl :) (oh yah!) And to top it all off no more orphanage :) or maybe i could do another part there if you like XD you tell me :D and another question, do you want their first year to end hear or what? tell me :D and i will do the majority rules :D just review! **

**Disclaimer: if i owned Harry Potter or any of its characters I wouldnt habve to depend on my father for allowance.**

**So...**

**1. End first year here? review and tell me!**

**orphanage scene? just for a bit more yelling? You decide!**

**Reviews ^-^ they make me happy :D (notice the smile)**


	5. Summer Races

July 15, 1993

I sighed contentedly as I dozed on my soft queen sized bed. The sun that made it through the cracks in my dark blue curtains warm on my skin. The breeze blowing the curtains through my open window. My room was painted a light periwinkle blue and the floors were oak. Next to my bed sat a small night table on which sat the pictures of my parents who were both holding a baby with bright pink hair in their arms, me. Next to them sat another picture of me and my best friends Fred and George, I was in the middle of them my arms strung around their shoulders casually as we laughed over something hilarious that Fred had said before the picture was taken. Lee was in the back round making a funny face. The last and final picture was of me and my Great Aunt Minerva McGonagall. On my shoulder was perched my elegant Great Horned Owl Belle, we were standing in front of a fountain in a French wizarding town. That was earlier this summer, I was now awaiting my owls return from Fred and Georges house. I was going to spend the rest of my summer with them because my Great Aunt had to return to Hogwarts early to send out the acceptance letters. I wasn't expecting her arrival however to be quite so dramatic, for just then I heard the loud whoosh of wings and then a fluff ball of feathers came crashing down onto my chest.

"Belle! Hey!" I smiled as I shot up and cradled her in my arms, 'how was your flight?" I asked her as I pulled off the letter attached to her leg.

She hooted softly in my arms and nibbled my fingers affectionately. I opened the letter up excitedly and read…

Hey Al's! Nice to here that your vacation went well. Anyway, our mum would be glad to have you as always, she said later today would be fine. Cant wait to see you again! Oh guess what else? Lee is coming tomorrow for a week so we can all hang out and prank Ronnykins. Well see ya later! Try to freak us out with one of your extreme metamorphs!

Fred

I smiled as I put my letter down and walked over to look in the mirror on my nightstand. My skin was a nice tan and my hair its usual long curly black. My eyes were my natural dark green. I grinned, maybe stormy gray eyes… and a blonde bob maybe… my hair shortened itself so that it fell to just reach the back of my neck and my eyes changed color. I smiled in satisfaction, Add some light and dark blue highlights… satisfied I took a step back and examined myself. "Nice." I said out loud as turned away from my mirror and filled up Belle's food dish with some owl treats. I sighed happily as I walked over to my window and opened my drapes, tying them back I looked out my double windows. Outside I could see some of our great oaks and my favorite brook which had some lily pads floating on them. In some of the trees were Belle's owl nests that she had made one summer when she would get bored at night sitting in her cage. I smiled again as I moved across my room to my school trunk, pulling open my closet that it sat next to I transferred my school robes and other school supplies into it, and then adding in my vault key and Belle's owl treats I closed the trunk with a triumphant thump.

Just then My Aunts voice carried up the stairs, "Allison! Breakfasts ready!"

I smiled as I opened my door and walked down the stairs into our quaint living room. The smell of pancakes filled the air. "Good Morning!" I smiled cheerfully at my Great Aunt as I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning my dear." She said back warmly

"The pancakes smell good." I said grinning as I took a bite, "Taste good to!"

She laughed, "Thank you. Did you get a letter back from Fred and George? You seem awfully cheerful."

"What do you mean? I'm always cheerful!" I laughed

"well, you always seem especially happy when you've recently been in contact with the twins." She said gazing through her spectacles at me, "Is something going on …." She said cautiously

"No! No! Of course not!" I said throwing my hands up "Nothing out of the ordinary at all! I'm just happy because their my best friends, I'm always happy to talk to them..."

She smiled at me, "Well then, it's not really my business anyways… I was just curious, you are fourteen after all."

"Right…" I said sipping my orange juice

"So you did get a letter from them?"

"Yes, Belle woke me up this morning." I laughed

"Well what did they say?"

"That it would be fine if you dropped me off this afternoon." I smiled

"Well that's good. Are you already packed because it is eleven o clock after all." She smiled as I jumped out of my chair shocked.

'What?" I exclaimed "It is?"

"Yes, you slept in quite a bit."

My eyes widened as I sunk into my chair.

"But you have packed?"

"Yes…" I trailed off

"Then finish your breakfast and get ready, we'll be there within the hour. I suggest you send Belle off to wait for you as well. We'll be using floo powder to get there."

I nodded as I finished my breakfast and proceeded to go upstairs, in about forty minutes I was ready to go as I sat in the living room with my school trunk.

My aunt walked in with her school bag, dressed in her usual emerald robes.,"Well are you ready?" She smiled.

'Yes." I replied happily

'well then, best to get going, we'll say our goodbyes here?"

I nodded as she pulled my into a hug and kissed my cheek, "Well I'll see you at Hogwarts in September."

"See you then." I agreed. And we proceeded to the Weasley's…

'ALLISON!" Fred and George shouted simultaneously as I appeared in their living room.

'Hey you guys!" I smiled at them happily as I ran over an tackled them into a bear hug.

Moments later my Aunt stood in the fire and place and I jumped back from them. Didn't want her getting any wrong ideas.

"Professor McGonagall!" Fred and George jumped back

"Hello, Fred. George." She smiled at them and they had to do a double take.

"Did you just smile?" Fred asked confused

'At us?" George finished

"Does that mean that your going to consider letting us off if we prank in your classes?" Fred smiled, trying to be angelic.

I laughed.

"No, , just because you're my Great Niece's best friends doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"Please?" George begged

"No." she said sharply

Just then walked into the room, she jumped up a bit when she saw my Aunt, "Oh! Professor McGonagall! How nice to see you!" She smiled

"Ah, how nice it is to see you as well." My aunt smiled back at her

'Please, forgive my sons Fred and George, they aren't exactly into following the rules…"

"ah, yes… well I have realized that." My aunt smiled, "But it isn't a problem. Even if they can be a bit… annoying."

nodded.

"I have to thank you again for letting her spend the rest of the summer here. As you know I have to return earlier…"

"Hey mom? Can we go upstairs?" Fred asked

'Outside dear, it's a beautiful day." sighed

'Alright," he called over to her as he was already halfway out the door. I waved to my Aunt and hurried after them. "Upstairs later then Allison? We've been working on some new joke merchandise, I think you'll enjoy it." He nudged me in my ribs laughing.

"Yah, that sounds great Fred." I smiled at him happily.

We got in at around six in the evening after a full day out in the sun chasing gnomes and playing Quidditch. We had a lot of fun, and tomorrow Lee would be coming to visit. I was sitting on the couch by the fire place in my pajamas when fred came running down the stairs hiding something in his pocket. George who was sitting in the kitchen came over to join us, "Allison, check this out!" He whispered quickly as he revealed what looked to be a telescope.

I considered it for a minute then answered, "What does it do? Put black powder around your eye?"

'No, of course not, it punches you!" Fred laughed

"But you have to put it on your eye first!" George finished smiling widely

"Awesome!" I smiled, "Is it for Weasley's Wizards and Wheezes?" I asked curiously

"Maybe." Fred smiled again

"You know, we were thinking… you've been such a big help with all our pranks over the years…" George trailed off

'maybe we could I don't know, give you a job there?" Fred laughed

'Really?" I smiled at them

"Well yah, until you get a job as an Auror. We both know you've wanted to do that since our first year." Fred said quickly

"Well… its to early to make any real decisions. It's a good thing to strive for though… my parents were both Aurors. But, the joke shop sounds like it would be more fun!"

Fred and George both smiled back at me.

"Dinner's ready! Come and get it!" called in through the door.

We all jumped up and ran outside I could tell that this was going to be another great summer…

I awoke the next morning to something wet on my face. I sighed as I rolled over in my sheets, blinking a few times, 'Lee, get that smelly rag off me." I muttered

Fred, George, and Lee started laughing.

"Lee, she know's you to well!" Fred laughed

"Am I honestly that predictable?" Lee asked genuinely confused

'Yes!" I said quickly as I took he wet rag form his hand, "And so is this!" I laughed as I pushed the rag into his face.

He recoiled quickly. "Oh come on! Allie! You are one mean McGonagall!"

"Hey, I take offense to that." I said, keeping a serious expression on my face.

"Oh.. sorry Allie, didn't mean to compare you to your Aunt…" Lee said slowly in an authentic apologetic manner.

"Just kidding!" I laughed as I stuck my tongue out at him playfully

'you little brat!" He laughed as he hit me with a pillow.

'Oi! What did you call me!" I laughed back as I hit him back with a pillow.

'A brat! Why?" He smiled

'I'm gonna get you for that mister!" I smiled as I chased him out of the house with my pillow, followed by Fred and George.

"I'll get you first!" he laughed .

We were out there for about a half hour hitting each other with our pillows. It was the perfect way to start the day.

**A few days later **

"How much do you want to bet that I can beat you in a broom race?" Lee asked George one afternoon as the sun was starting to set.

"I don't know… nothing?" George laughed

"You don't exactly play Quidditch Lee." Fred grinned

'Just because I dont play quidditch doesnt mean that I dont know how to fly." Lee said grumpily

"So? We'll stilll beat you." Fred Laughed

"You wont!" Lee laughed

"Are you all jsut going to argue or are you going to even out the odds?" I asked smiling

'What do you mean even out the odds Allie?" Fred asked confused

'We could do a tag team race, you know... with you two on separate teams. One of you with Lee and the other with me..."

"why didnt we think of that? Allison cant fly on a broomstick to save her life!" Lee laughed,"My team will definately win!"

"Dont be sure about that Lee! I bet you'll be pretty surprised about what I have up my sleeve." I laughed as I hit him playfully on the arm

'Bring it! You and George vs me and Fred!" Lee laughed, "Losers have to do the winners laundry for a week!"

"Your on!" I grinned and we ran over to the broom shed...

* * *

"Alright then, five times around the valley... Ron, Ginny hold up the finish line..." George grinned wickedly

'Why do we have to bloody do that?" Ronnykins asked clearly upset

'Oh Ronnykins... because we told you to. Do we need to say anymore?" Fred grinned an identical grin

"Yes, i say you stop bossing me around."

'Ronny you got a spider on your shoulder." I pointed and he jumped up terrified

"No fair!" He snapped

"Beh, its fair. Because if you dont hold up the marker there will be one on your face after you go sleep tonight, and you know how you snore..." I grinned mischieviously at him and I heard Fred and george break down into hysterical laughter.

'Fine! I'll hold youe stupid finish line up..." Ron grumbled

"thats a good boy!" i smiled at him before turning around to face Fred and Lee.

"Prepare for a deadly encounter with my socks Allie, theyre lethal." Lee laughed

"Prepare to eat my dust Lee." I grinned back at him as I borded my broom

'Ready... go." Ron said bored as we all took off into the air

There was nothing that I loved more then the feeling of flying. Well maybe i loved pranking a bit more but still flying was just _awesome_. The feeling of the wind swooping through your hair as you dodged past and around the others... I caught sight off Lee in the corner of my eye and quickly turned my broom into his direction he hesitated instantly but before i bumped into him a pulled a faint and dodged down underneath him leaning forward on my broom trying to gain speed by my changed aerodynamics. it worked.

'WHAT THE CRAP ALLIE!" Lee shouted behind me as I sped up, now to broom lengths away from him, I was coming up behind George now... his red hair blew in the breeze. I improved my dynamics even more by practically lying flat on my broom, moments later I was right next to him.

"'Ey, George." I smiled at him as his eyes bugged out surprised.

we were on the fourth lap before I really tried to rev up my broom, Lee was still in the back, and I was still in second place, fred was inches in front of me and we were halfway around the field. Now was the time to bring my broom riding skills up to the max. Pushing up on the front of my broom I sped up, zooming up above Fred's broom I held my position, we were neck to neck and he didnt even realize it, the finish line was only ten feet away when I pulled my move, zipping down on to of Fred I pushed him back, and crossed the finish line in first place.

Gracefully, I landed down onto the grass.

"excellent Allie!" Fred laughed as he landed up next to me, 'I have never seen a move like that before!"

"Thanks, you did pretty good yourself." I smiled at him and he laughed again.

"Bloody Hell, didnt know you were that good Als... where did you learn all that?"

"Well, i watched you practice and picked up a few things from you and Harry." I said simply

"but that wasnt your first time on a broom?" Fred asked

"Of course not, sometimes I would go out onto the quidditch field and fly when you were in detention." I said

Fred's eyes widened.

"What?" I was confused

Fred didnt answer.

"Alright then, lets just go back inside... and Fred? lee? Dont forget the bet." George smiled awkwardly as he walked back towards the burrow.

Lee followed after him but I stayed back to talk to Fred. Once they were out of earshot I turned around to face him,"Well? What is it?" I asked crossing my arms and raising my eyebrows up, posing what I hoped to be an interogating look.

Fred grinned then slowly began to laugh, "Allison, that look doesnt suit you very well... you arent a very serious person..."

Slowly my face brok into a grin and I began to laugh as well. And there we stood, laughing like a couple of idiots for who knows how long.

* * *

**YES ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! SAY THANK YOU :) anyways i hope you liked it :) i cant wait to see your reviews, they make me happier then almost anything :D I wnat to know what you think so dont be shy, even if you dont have an account you can review :) just click the little blue link that says Review this chapter. the keyboard doesnt bite come on peoples :D i want to know who reads this :) and besides if you review you can answer my one epic question...**

**Save the romance for sixth year or proceed on with it sooner? Hmm.. its your reviews that answers this question, I will simply write to accompany what you want :D **


	6. Greasy Parrots and Butterflies

Okay so the votes total for the relationships are…

**Step it up now: 2**

**Hold it back:1**

**My decision is to speed it up because I have been given a lot of comments about how people cant wait any longer, yet it will probably occur within the next two chapters so be prepared for that. The reason the romance doesn't start in this chapter is because im going to try and drop some hints like my friend Catpokemonfuzz told me. Just trying to make everyone happy :D On with the chapter then ****(and yes I do skip up a lot to progress the story.)**

October 5, 1992

Harry and Ron probably had the most amusing way to get to school that year, they had flown in on the Weasley's Family car (Earning them a lot of detentions). Fred, George, Lee, and I had a good laugh about it back in September but now we had little to laugh about, the teachers were piling on the homework…

"Can you believe that slimy grease ball! A 14 inch essay on the use of worm blood in potions! I cant even think of one use! Who honestly takes the time to think about that in class when all you do is think about how much he looks like an ugly parrot!" I exclaimed as I collapsed on my favorite couch in the common room.

Fred gave a half hearted laugh then collapsed next to me, "Well, your Great Aunt hasn't been that kind either, honestly full animal transformations? And we have to be adept at it by next Wednesday!"

"True, but still, Snape's worse."

"Yah, he looks like he wants to kill you whenever he sees you." Fred said grimly

"Yah, what did I ever do to him anyway?" I furrowed my brow, he treated all Gryffindor's badly but I must have been number two on his hit list next to Harry. After me were Probably Fred, George, and Lee…

"Well, there's that time you mocked him by transforming your nose into a parrot bill… or the time you squawked 'Polly wants a cracker'."

"Mmmm…" I nodded thoughtfully smiling and I heard Fred laugh

"Or, all the times you've set up those dung bombs to go off when he opened his desk."

'I laughed, "Yah I remember that! I shoved them into the way back of his drawer and then enchanted them to go off whenever moving air made contact with them."

'Best of all, the stench was so bad it made him close the drawer whenever he opened it so he couldn't get them out until a month later!" Fred laughed 'He reeked for weeks! And whenever he went to open the drawer he flinched!"

"The look on his face was priceless!" I agreed smiling

Fred paused for a moment and I saw his cheeks turn a light pink.

"Fred?" I asked raising my eyebrow, "Do you have a fever? You look a bit red." I said concerned

'What? No, I don't think I do…" He answered

"You're sure you don't feel sick?" I asked him again.

"Yah, just a bit tired from all the homework that's all…"

"You know we don't have to do everything tonight, we could take a break while George does his detention…" I said slowly

Fred looked over at me interested,"What do you suppose we do then?" he grinned

Which was how we ended up running down the hallways away from a maniacal Filch that evening after we had slid under the door a fake love note from Madam Pomfrey. It wasn't our most creative thing we could do, but still, it was a classic.

"You little brats! Get back here so I can thrash your asses into next week!" He raged

"Sorry Filchy old pal but that's against the rules!" I laughed

"Don't make me tell that Great Aunt of yours! Some of the stuff in this letter is pretty dirty!"

"What's dirty? How our wonderful nurse Madam Pomfrey wants to get you up against a tree so that she can snog you?" I laughed

"You think you can sass me now don't you, you little freak!" Filch snapped out of Breath "Well guess what! You cant!"

Soon enough we were out of earshot and back in the Gryffindor common room, both of us out of breath. Eventually Fred managed speak, "Nice one!" He laughed as he high fived me "This letter was better than the last!"

I smiled at him, "Thanks Fred!"

"You just keep getting funnier and funnier." He grinned

"And less, and less innocent…" I sighed pretending to be devastated

He laughed again, "Hey Allie?"

"What?" I asked him

"Just out of plane curiosity, have you ever… you know…snogged someone?" He asked hesitantly

I looked blankly at him, and then pretended to reminisce…

"So you have?" he asked

'No, you knucklehead, I haven't. Why did you have to ask me that anyway?" I raised an eyebrow

"just curious, you know… you wrote it in the letter."

I sighed then said, "Oh, right the letter yah..." I ended the conversation there but I knew he was covering up something, this reached far past curiosity and eventually I was going to find out what…

**October 31, 1992**

"Happy Halloween!" I smiled as I ran into the Gryffindor common room. My canine teeth had been grown out so that they looked vampiric, my skin I had paled down so that I looked almost bloodless, and my hair was a straight dark black. My eyes I had altered to a blood red.

'Wicked Allison!" George and Fred said together, identical evil grins on their faces .

"Thanks guys!" I smiled again showing my fangs

"Being a metamorph sure has its advantages doesn't it?" Fred asked

"Yah, I envy you Al…" George grinned 'I mean who wouldn't want to turn their hair bubblegum pink at a moment's whim?"

I laughed.

'Don't forget that it makes Halloween much easier." Fred smiled

I grinned back at him.

"Hey Allison! Like the fangs!" Lee called over

"Thanks Lee!" I laughed back

He winked then walked over to Angelina.

Sighing I shook my head and turned back to Fred and George. 'So what do you want to do? It's the weekend we don't have classes… were free to prank to our hearts content…"

'Why don't we… go bother or lovely little sister Ginny over there?" George grinned wickedly

"Agreed." Fred and I said at once we turned to look at each other and laughed, "Wow Allie, you've spent so much time around us that you're turning into us." Fred grinned and something weird happened in my stomach, it felt like little butterflies had erupted inside and a strange tingling feeling went through my body. I sat there numb, staring blankly at Fred confused, snapping out of my stare only when he waved his hand in front of my eyes, "Allison? Allison are you okay? You look… kind of sick."

I flushed embarrassed at my pause, "Oh… um… I'm fine, just had this brain lasp, that's all... guess all the homework's getting to me."

Fred raised his eyebrow at me, "Are you sure? We can take you to your Aunt or the hospital wing if you don't feel well…"

"No, no, no I'm fine." I interrupted him swiftly,

"Allison? Fred? Are you coming over here? Our little Ginny is writing in her diary!" George asked smiling

"Yah, were coming George," I called over. When I turned to walk away however Fred grabbed me by my arm gently.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, concern etched across his face

Yet again the weird butterfly feeling erupted in my stomach and my eyes widened, "Um, of course I'm alright Fred. Why wouldn't I be?" I felt my face heating up and instantly wanted to hide my face under a blanket and hide.

Fred watched after me confused as I pulled away and ran out of the common room and down the hall towards the hospital wing. Maybe he was right, maybe I was just a little sick from all the potion fumes yesterday. Who knows? I might be having an allergic reaction. By the time I reached it I was out of breath, I stumbled into the room gasping.

Madame Pomfrey turned around to look at me, "Oh Allison my dear, what's wrong?" she asked me

"I felt a little sick so I ran down here, I thought that I might be having an allergic reaction to some ingredient we used in potions yesterday."

"Come over here and take a seat my dear…" she gestured at one of the hospital gurneys "Now tell me Allison, what did you feel when you had the reaction?"

"Well…" I said as I sat down, "I felt like there was something in my stomach, like butterflies you know? And I got all hot on my face…"

Her eyes widened and slowly her face broke into a smile, "Were you near anyone when this happened to you?"

"Well yes, my best friends Fred and George…"

'Has it happened more than once?" She asked smiling even wider

"Twice this morning." I confirmed

"And who were you near on both times?" her eyes sparkled

Confused I answered, "Fred, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Oh my dear, this isn't an illness or allergy for that matter. This is something entirely different indeed." She looked quite happy

"Well what is it?" I asked

"well my dear, your growing up…"

'You mean this is just a really weird growing pain?" I asked, my eyebrow making an arc.

"No, my dear… but I don't think I'm the one to tell you this, let's go visit your Aunt."

She led me out of the hospital room and up to my Aunts office. When she knocked on the door she spoke a few quick words with her and then with one last smile at me, turned and left. My Aunt looked at me, smiled then said, "Come inside my dear…"

I obeyed her as I walked into the office and sat down on my favorite chair by the fire.

"So, you've been feeling butterflies whenever your around lately have you?" she asked warmly

"Well, maybe they weren't butterflies, maybe they were really light hummingbirds!" I said quickly

My aunt sighed and shook her head smiling, "Well maybe they are overgrown hummingbirds my dear, but the feeling only means one thing."

"What is it!" I asked anxiously

"Its love my dear, it happens to everyone."

"Its what?" I asked my eyes wide

"Love, my dear. I believe that you feel something for him, something more then friendship. You have just yet to realize it." She smiled at me "I have been expecting this for a while you know… I was to be quite honest worried for awhile that you haven't felt something like this before now. Your father was extremely popular with girls at your age." She took out a cup and poured some tea. "Allison, I'm glad that you chose Fred. Despite his pranks and lack of self discipline he really is a good boy and I know that he will respect you greatly. He has proven that through years of friendship. I don't want you to be sad if someone breaks your heart, nothing hurts more, and you've suffered enough in your early years… " she sighed as she shook her head taking a sip of tea. I sunk into my chair, _oh… _, I thought, _my life at hogwarts is about to get much more complex and confusing... _Little did I know how correct I was...

* * *

I spent the rest of the morning in my Aunts office completely confused and utterly flabbergasted. I mean, yes, Fred was cute and sweet. He was funny and caring and would never do anything to hurt me in any way. He understood me unlike anyone else and I understood him in the same way. Okay, so maybe my feelings for him were more than one feels for their friends under usual circumstances… But how am I supposed to tell him that? It would be hugely embarrassing to just walk up and say it, and George would probably have a field day over it… I sighed demoralized as I looked down at the picture of my parents. They sat there in their frame frozen forever in time, blindly waving up at someone they could not see, someone that they would never see. Briefly I wondered how they had gotten together… who had asked who? My Aunt had told me that they had met at the ministry when they were both young Aurors… I wondered if it had been awkward… but they hadn't exactly had much to lose now had they. Not like I had to lose anything, but still they hadn't been friends beforehand they wouldn't have had anything spoil between them or get awkward… To be quite honest I was afraid of asking him, I was afraid of his rejection. Sighing I pulled my knees up to my body, when I was younger I always dreamed of having a mother. Someone who would take me on walks to the park in the autumn and push me on the swing, someone who would no matter what always be my friend and always be someone that I could talk to. I wanted someone who could tell me stories as I got old enough to hear them, someone who could give me advice and make me feel more comfortable than anyone else when she pulled me into her arms. But I always knew that I would never have such a person. My aunt was a great person in many ways, she made me feel loved whenever I was around her and provided a warm and sheltering home on rainy days, but she wasn't a mother. She wasn't someone that I could confer to like a child would to her mother, she was my Aunt. And yes she told me stories, but they weren't the same as a mother's stories… Right now I didn't need an Aunts advice as much as I needed a mothers, tears welled up in my eyes and I chocked back a sob as I whispered, "Mum, what would you do?" but she didn't respond she just looked up smiling at me, her ears deaf to my question as they always would be. I looked out at the black lake as tears welled up in my eyes, the frost air nipped at my nose.

It was just then that I heard the crunching of feet on frozen grass. I turned around to see Fred walking over to me, once he sat down next to me he spoke, "Allie what happened to you this morning?" he asked his dark brown eyes staring into mine. Wow I had never thought about his eyes that way… I had it bad.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked automatically, my hair had changed into dark brown and was down to my lower back. My eyes had turned into a dark brown.

"The Marauders Maps." he said simply

"Oh, I should have known…"

"Allison is something wrong? You're not acting like yourself."

"I'm fine honestly."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Allison if I believed that lie then I wouldn't be your best friend."

I looked at him with my dark eyes.

His eyes drifted down to the picture and then back at me, "Is it about you parents?" he asked softly

"Partly, it's more than that though… Fred what's it like when your parents give you a hug?" I asked before I could stop.

He got an amused expression on his face,"So you're saying that all this is about hugging?"

"Well…" I trailed off

'A hug is a hug Allison, and deep down inside you know what it felt like when your parents hugged you." He smiled at me 'Allison a hug from my parents feels like any other hug that I've ever been given."

I raised my eyebrow, "Who else has given you a hug?" I smirked at him feeling more and more comfortable

"Well, I've never hugged a girl before… except for Ginny and my mum, and my Aunt Muriel…" he trailed off and I smiled at him. "I've been forced to hug Ronnykins."

I laughed at him.

"Allison, all of the hugs felt the same to me. So I suppose that a hug from your parents would feel the same as any hug that you've ever received."

'Even a hug from you?" I whispered before I could stop myself.

He grinned, "Yes, even a hug from me." And he pulled me into a warm electric feeling hug which I returned. And I had never felt anything like it.

After the feast that night…

"Oi, Allie! Come on now show off your fangs!" George laughed as I hissed

Harry laughed, "Brilliant Allie!"

"Thank you Mister Potter." I nodded at him using a manner which was very similar to that of my Aunts.

He laughed again.

I beamed, it was just then that we came to a stop.

A loud gasp sounded from across the hallway, "Mrs. Norris… who did this? Who killed my cat!" Filch snapped, 'Was it you Potter? Or how about you three?" he pointed at us "You three are always out to get me! I wouldn't be surprised if one of you did it!"

It was then that I noticed the writing on the wall, "It's in blood." I whispered

"What's in bloo-" Fred gaped as he noticed the message

"The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware." I whispered terrified

"What does it mean enemies of the heir beware?" George asked his eyes wide

I swallowed, "I don't know…"

It was just then that Professor Dumbledore pushed through the crowd, after reading the message on the wall his mouth dropped. "students report to your dormitories immediately! Not, you three…" he said holding his hand up in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron gulped. "Don't worry, you have done nothing wrong. You simply were among the first to discover Mrs. Norris in this terrible state."

"It's not them who would of done this! It's those three! Those troublesome fourth years!" Filch's eyes were watery; "They killed my cat!"

My aunt arrived just then, "I hope, Mr. Filch, That you are not accusing my niece of petrifying your cat?"

Yes! My Aunt comes to the rescue just in time!

"Petrified? You mean that she's not dead?" Filch's eyes glittered with hope

"Of course she's not dead. Allison and the Weasley's might be pranking troublemakers, but even they wouldn't do anything like this to your cat. In fact they aren't even capable of such a thing."

I turned around and whispered at Fred and George, "Of course we wouldn't do such a thing. That cat is his only companion, I'm pretty sure he's married to it."

"Yah, and if we did something like that to it, he would spend all his time following us around." Fred agreed

I turned back around to face the horrifying message on the wall.

"Well than, now that all of this is sorted out, I can send Allison and her friends back to their dormitories." My aunt nodded at us

I turned around and ran, I didn't want to spend one more moment looking at that message or that cat.


	7. Avoidance and Admittance

**November 2, 1992**

"C'mon Allie!" Fred called behind him as we walked down to Hogsmede, "What's taking you so long?"

I looked up, "Nothing…" I mumbled

Both Fred and George came to a complete stop, 'Nothing?" They asked surprised,

"Then why are you taking so long?" George asked confused, "You never drag your feet!"

"Are you sick or something?' Fred asked as he walked over to me

"I'm fine…" I murmured

He put his hand on my forehead, and I turned a dark red…

"Hmm…" he looked at me thoughtfully as he pulled his hand away, "you don't have a fever."

"I already told you I'm not sick!" I tried to defend

"Maybe she's PMSing?" lee suggested as he walked up

My eyes shot wide open, "I am not! You pervert!"

"Watch the mood swings Allie…" he grinned

I glared at him. Fred and George were silent. Everything got awkward as we stared and glared at each other. "I'm going to Hogsmede…" I sighed as I turned around and walked away, blushing a deep red. Lee could be so messed up sometimes….

I had decided to try and spend as little time with the others for the rest of the day, I went to the pet store alone, Zonko's, and the Three Broomsticks; and despite how lonely that may sound to you, I actually found it to be quite a relief. I wouldn't have to risk the embarrassment of constantly turning red whenever Fred got close to me or deal with the constant awkwardness of trying to hang around with him and pretend everything was normal. It was then that Angelina walked into the Three Broomsticks followed by Katie and Alicia, noticing me without the twins they walked over to me and sat down.

"Where's Fred and George?" Angelina asked confused

"I don't know." I shrugged. Actually I did know, every time that we would visit Hogsmede we would always hit Honeydukes at sometime around two o clock. We would stack up on sugar quills and chocolate frogs and then when we could stuff no more in our pockets, leave to go devour them at Zonko's where we would stock up on our favorite practical jokes.

"Oh… well why aren't you with them?"

"I don't know…" I sighed, and this time I was telling the truth, "I just don't feel like it to be quite honest…"

Angelina, Katie, and Alicia looked at me with looks of confusion," I something wrong? Did you have a fight with them?"

"No, it's just awkward to spend time around them… something happened and now it's just uncomfortable to be near them…"

"Oh I get it…" Angelina grinned, 'You like one of them don't you? You just don't know how to tell them so now everything feels awkward."

I stared at her in disbelief, "How did you know?"

Alicia smirked, "Allison, we all know that you'd never try to avoid them unless something was up, it's kind of obvious that you like one of them."

"So which one is it? Fred or George?" Katie smiled

I looked down at my hands, then after a long pause I answered weakly, "Fred…"

They all looked at each other and smiled, like they shared an inside secret…

"Oh Allison, this is great!" Angelina smiled

'How is this great? It's going to probably ruin our friendship!"

"Oh, it's not." Angelina smiled "Look, we just came from Honeydukes Allie, and Fred and George were both there."

"Then Fred took us aside and told us what happened on the way here and how you've been avoiding them for the past two days…" Alicia continued

"And he told us that he liked you…" Katie finished smiling.

It felt like my whole world had dropped out from underneath me, "…. Wait…. What?" My eyes widened, 'No, no, no he can't like me… not like that anyway…. Are you sure he wasn't referring to our friendship?" I hung on desperately to the last thread of hope that I had.

"No… he wasn't referring to your friendship Allison…" Angelina sighed , "why are you so upset about this? It's great news!"

"I don't want anything to ruin our friendship… not even if he likes me back; I'm not going to risk it…"

"If you don't risk it Allie you're never going to know." Angelina smiled

I sighed as I looked down at my hands, "True…"

"So go for it! You already know what he's going to say…" Alicia said  
"Yah come on Allie, you guys are meant for each other!" Katie smiled

"Fine, I'll go…" I finally answered.

**Five minutes later at Honeydukes…**

I walked into the store, the little golden bell let out a chiming ring. The lady behind the desk looked up from her desk, "Oh hello dear, I was wondering when you were going to come in… your always hanging around with those two boys back there, you're here pretty much every weekend… did anything keep you?"

Fred and George who were in the back of the store turned to look at me, Fred's face slowly broke into a happy smile. I being the stupid weak minded little fool who couldn't control and prevent the blood from rushing to my face turned a predictable bright red. Oh god I was getting tired of this…

"No, nothing was keeping me…." I said politely.

She smiled and nodded at me as I slowly began to walk to the back of the room, past the high shelves filled with sweets and past the other shopping Hogwarts students, it felt like it took forever, like I was walking down an endless hallway… at long last I came to a stop in front of them.

"Hey Allison," George grinned, "We thought you had gone back to Hogwarts early, where have you been?"

'Around…" I mumbled under my breath

Fred looked at me silently in a way that made my stomach turn. When he spoke it was with care, "George, I think I need to talk to Allie alone for a moment…" and with that he grabbed my hand gently and pulled me outside. I, predictably, blushing all the way.

We were behind Honeydukes before he spoke, "Angelina found you didn't she?" he asked a mingled look of curiosity and fear on his face. Was it fear of rejection? Fear that he may lose me as a friend?

"Yes, she found me at the Three Broomsticks."

"Oh."

"She asked me why I wasn't with you guys then I told her and…." He stared at me 'Well she told me that you liked me and … oh God this is so awkward!" he smiled and I took a deep breath, might as well get this over with… "Well… I like you back…" I blushed brighter than ever, it felt as though my face was going to combust into flames. I looked down at my feet trying to hide it, but it didn't work… he grabbed my chin tenderly and made me look up at him, his eyes were soft and gentle. "You don't have to look down you know…" He smiled amused as he let his hand drop, "You have nothing to be afraid of."

I let out a quiet sigh, 'I know… your right… and i'm not afraid of ..."

He smiled.

"It's just I'm afraid this will ruin our friendship and…"

"That won't happen. I swear if this doesn't work out that I'd sooner move in with Professor Snape then stop being your friend."

I smiled at him, my first real one in days, and for me that's a very long time…

**Not my best, I know don't kill me. High school is getting to me O.O it sucks being a freshmen all the tall people seriously can start to get to you… x sighs x so forth my writing on this chapter royally sucked. (please don't kill me!) Anyways…. I hope that despite its general suckiness that you enjoyed it! I tried my best, honestly I did I'm just soooo tired and stressed out… Anyways! Read and review as always ****I luv reviews, absolutely luv em, they make me happy :D :D and my life more bearable! Until my next chapter! **

**~ Drakefan077**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**


	8. Tall Tales and Duels

**November 10, 1992**

After the whole entire scene that had happened at Honeydukes my attitude greatly improved. I ended up spending the rest of the day with Fred and George and not once had I felt awkward about it. George gave me an odd look once we had come back inside but he didn't ask about my sudden change in attitude, I guess he knew better then to ask. He was a good friend. I smiled to myself absentmindedly as I sat in my Defense Against the Dark Arts class, doodling on my paper a picture of me, Fred, and George at our hopefully future joke shop. I smiled as I began to write down a list of possible prank items tat we could sell when Professor Lockhart screamed at the top of his lungs, "AND THERE I WAS! MY WAND HALFWAY ACROSS TOWN AN ANGRY WEREWOLF GROWLING DOWN AT ME! AND I BET YOU WONDER HOW I SURVIVED! ITS SIMPLE I JUST-"

"Threw the turkey that he handily had hidden in his socks at the werewolf and it became as tame as a bichon frieze puppy?" I muttered under my breath to Fred and his face broke into a huge smile.

"He' such a phony." he whispered to me

"Yah a liar." George agreed with a smile as Lockhart went on about how he poked the werewolf in it's eyes just barely avoiding its fangs.

I laughed into my hand.

"AND THEN! AS IT MOANED WORTHLESSLY ON THE FLOOR I ADMINISTERED THE WOLFSBANE POTION AND IT BECAME AS TAME AS CAN BE! IT APOLOGIZED FOR ITS BEHAVIOR, AND TO THIS DAY HE REMAINS ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS!"

I raised my hand into the air promptly.

"Yes, Miss. McGonagall…" he pointed at me out of breath

"Sir where did you keep this potion?" I asked and Fred and George smiled wickedly

"Well… um you see…"

"Was it in your sock?" I asked with a serious expression on my face and everyone giggled, everyone that is except the girls who were too busy glaring at me. Oh well, can't please anybody.

"Um… perhaps…"

"Or was it in your pocket, because I believe if your fighting a werewolf the potion vial would fall out…"

"Er…. Well you see…"

"How did you get the potion into its mouth anyway sir? I figure with the snarling fangs and all it would be nearly impossible."

Everyone broke into laughter, all except the girls who had stupid crushes on him….

"I told you it was moaning over its eyes that I poked…"

"But how did you get your hands past the fangs?" I asked my eyes wide, and my face still ever so serious.

"Well…. You see…"

"Excuse me Gilderoy, I'm so sorry for interrupting your … interview with my niece, but perhaps you should be getting along with some teaching?" my Great Aunts voice broke through the impending silence.

"Right! Yes! I'm sorry Allison, but if you'd like to find out more on how I defeated the werewolf I suggest you read my book Magical Me and the Creatures of the Underworld, edition one."

"Could he have come up with a better name?" I mumbled and Fred laughed

"No, he couldn't have…" He answered I huge smile on his face

My aunt gave me and Fred a quick glance before turning back to Lockhart, "Now, please continue with your lesson Gilderoy, since you seem to know so much about werewolves…."

"Of course! Now werewolves are err… humans who can turn into a large wolf. They forget everything about their human selves during this transformation and are highly dangerous!"

"No freaking duh." I muttered into my hand and Lockhart continued on about werewolves for the rest of class, often repeating the fact that 'they are humans who turn into wolves'. Oh well, I learned nothing new, homework would be easy that night….

**December 3, 1992 **

My aunt had pressured me into joining the dueling club even though the person who ran it was an absolute fake. 'Just watch, you may learn something new…' she had told me. So fine, I would go. And Fred and George would join me. But that wasn't the only reason why I was going, with all the attacks that had been happening I wanted to be as prepared as possible….

"Allison, do you think we will actually learn _anything_? The guy's an airhead!" George said as we walked into the great hall and stood next to Lee.

"Hey Allison, Fred, George." Lee smiled

"Why did you come?" I asked as I raised my eyebrows in disbelief "You don't even pay attention _in_ class."

"Neither do you." He grinned

"Exactly." I smiled

And he laughed, "So what brings you to dueling club?"

"My aunt… and I want to see him make a fool of his self." I said simply

"Likewise." He grinned and we all laughed, nit was then that Lockhart strode onto stage.

"Now everyone! If you would pay attention! I am going to show you how a wizard duels, now professor Snape, if you would please step up."

Fred, George, Lee, and I all laughed into our hands as Snape came up onto the stage, his greasy hair staying in place despite the pace he was walking at.

"One sign you need a shower…"I mumbled and everyone grinned

"Don't worry! You'll still have your potions master when I'm done with him!" Lockhart said pompously, "Now on the count of three, one, two, thre-"

"Expelliarmus!" Snape cried and Lockhart went flying into the wall, there were cheers from the Slytherin's side.

Lockhart got to his feet, "Well played… well played… but it was so obvious what you were going to do Severus… now…" he held his wand up. "But now it is my turn to attack you—"  
"Enough of this Lockhart, if you were in a real duel that would be the end of you. Now perhaps we should have a pair of students come up here and duel?"

"Oh of course, Harr-"

"No , I would like to see someone else come up here instead, perhaps." He said as he looked up, "Allison McGonagall?" my mouth dropped open. "Her Aunt is an excellent duelist, as were her parents; I would perhaps, like to see how she compare?" he said in his dead pan tone of voice.

Lee pushed me onto stage.

"And to go against her perhaps certain….. Fred Weasley?" he said and everything became quiet as Fred slowly made his way onto the stage.

We both looked into each other's eyes. Oh god. I couldn't attack Fred.

"You must hit your opponent or disarm him do you understand? The duel will continue until one of you is unable to move… now on the count of three… one, two, three…"

Fred gave me an apologetic look that I returned and the he shouted "Expelliarmu-"

"Protego!" I said quickly and his spell was diminished

His mouth dropped open. Everyone knew that I was a good student, they knew I had an extensive vocabulary of spells, and they knew that I had especially good reflexes, thanks to my childhood spent dodging an angry broom flailing caretaker…. But never had they seen me actually duel.

"Densauge-"

"Protego!" I said again and then quickly, "Entomorphis!" A brown color shot from my wand hitting Fred square in the chest, instantly he turned into a kind of human-bug creature. Unable to utter another spell, I won.

I smiled as people smiled and laughed, now eager to get up onto the stage. I however paid them no attention as I walked over to Fred, "Are you okay?" I asked softly He looked up at me with his brown eyes that were staring at me with an amused look. Despite the insect pinchers, he was still _very_ cute.

"An interesting spell choice Entomorphis…" Snape said as he walked up behind me, "And a great challenge to produce as well…. It would require much practice." I turned around to face him and he smiled slyly. "So much like your parents…" He muttered , "Don't worry … Your girlfriend hasn't done any… permanent damage …. I will assure you it will wear off… now get off the stage." A couple of Slytherin's giggled as Fred and I blushed and hurried off the stage.

Just as we reached George and Lee, Fred's bug like qualities melted away and he returned to normal.

"Girl friend?" Lee smirked "I haven't heard Snape ever call Allie your girlfriend before Fred."

"Then again you two are always together…" George said slowly, "And you have gotten rather closer lately…"

"Yah what's with that?" Lee asked

We didn't have to answer though because a moment later Gilderoy Lockhart called Harry to the stage, Snape called Draco, and the duel began. It was a normal duel for a few minutes, but then something happened, something that I had never seen before, only heard about in myth's and stories. Draco cast a serpent, and Harry… Spoke to it… I became paralyzed with fear and wonder. He spoke with a hissing voice, and the serpent obeyed him..? I couldn't believe it as the snake rose up to seemingly attack some Hufflepuff when a flash of light streamed across the stage causing the serpent to fizzle up and vanished. Screams erupted around the room and Harry, his eyes wide, sprinted off the stage. Ron and Hermione quickly followed him out and as the doors slammed shut Gilderoy Lockhart said with wide eyes with a somewhat less pompous air said, "Ah, very well then… dismissed…"

"A parslemouth! Harry's a parslemouth!" I said quietly as I sat on the couch by the fire.

"A parslemouth? What the hell is a parslemouth?" George asked confused

"It means he can talk to snakes…" I muttered "What kind of Pureblood are you?"

George laughed, "Well it's not like I actually listen to the stuff my parents used to say at dinner."

" 'Eye, same." Fred smiled

"Of course…" I grinned

"But you don't suppose he knew he was one do you?" George asked

"I doubt it… if he did he would have told Dumbledore, being a parslemouth is a very bad thing… it's related to the dark arts and Harry being Harry would want nothing to do with that." I answered as I stared into the flames that crackled in the fire place, "That kind of magic killed his parents, killed mine to…" I trailed off.

It was silent for a few minutes before Fred spoke again, "But does he know being a parslemouth is a bad thing? I mean he wasn't exactly raised like us…."

It was then that Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the portrait hole, with Harry looking a bit paler than usual.

"Oh well… he does now…" I sighed as I looked back at the fireplace.

I heard a few of the people studying chairs screech as they jumped up out of their seats. No doubt to avoid Harry…

"Oh leave him alone!" Hermione sighed exasperated "Harry! Harry wait don't go…" she moaned as he went walking up stairs into the boys dormitory, Hermione's and Ron's footsteps followed him upstairs.

"You don't suppose we should go up there do you?" Fred asked

"Well… it would be good for him to know that were not all against him… but perhaps we should let him be for now." I sighed and Fred and George nodded.

_Poor kid…_ I thought, _First he loses his parents, then he's raised by bunch of Muggles, and then he becomes a parslemouth… he was going to have the whole school against him. _I frowned

"Hey Allison, were going upstairs do you want to come?" Fred asked as he stood to leave, "Hey… what's with the sad face?"

"Oh it's nothing…"

"Allison…" he sighed, "You know I don't believe that."

"I know… I just feel bad for him that's all…"

"Well, everyone who isn't a stupid nimwit feels bad for him Al's …" he said

"I'm going to talk to him." I said softly "I have to…"

Fred looked at me with his soft brown eyes for a few moments, "Alright…" he smiled at me, "But for now we should get going, don't want to keep George waiting."

I nodded as I followed him upstairs…

**Yes another chapter up! I'm going to try to update this every Friday now so that I don't keep anyone who still reads this waiting ****(if anyone still reads it….) TT_TT nobody reviewed last chapter… well a couple of people did… So review if you read this please! They keep me going! You have no idea how happy they make me! And If you think this story is totally suckish after the last few chapters tell me, okay? This is my first time writing a romance so if there is anything you'd like to say to help me along I'd appreciate it ****Anyways, until next chapter…**

**~Drakefan077 **


	9. Evil' Wizards and Lame Teasing

**December 10, 1992**

I decided to give Harry a few days to get over the initial shock, and had been holding onto some slim hope that those idiots would realize that he wasn't some evil wizard. However no such thing worked out for him because everybody was still staying away from him as if he had some dangerous disease… poor kid… in other words I had a little while to prepare what I was going to say. Almost no one knew what had happened to my parents, only Fred, George, and the teachers of Hogwarts knew the full story. All the other people just sort of assumed that they had died or given me up, and still many believed I lived with them. So when I pulled harry aside to talk to him I was going out on a limb, only the closest of my friends knew … so I guess this meant I trusted harry enough to tell him about the common thread we shared. Or maybe I just felt pity… No that wasn't it… These thoughts were running through my head when I caught sight of him, sitting alone on a bench in the courtyard, snow sprinkling down into his messy black hair, "Hi Harry!" I called as I walked over to him

He looked up at me surprised, but it quickly changed to caution… and rudeness, "What are you doing here? Have you come to insult me and call me a filthy murderer?" his green eyes narrowed dangerously.

I kept my face blank as I came to a stop in front of him and looked down, "Why? Do you think I'm that kind of person Harry?"

He looked up at me for a few moments before he spoke again, this time his voice was less snappish, "No… I'm sorry Allison… Look I'm just-"

"Stressed out, confused, shunned, feeling unloved…"

He tilted his head, "Yah, just like that…"

I nodded, "your upset because you have no one to ask about this to aren't you?"

"Well… yah… how do you know that…"

I smiled wryly, "Let's just say I'm more like you then you know Harry."

'What do you mean?"

I sighed, "Have I ever told you about my parents...?" the answer was an obvious no, but I liked the drama of the question….

"No… what about them?" he asked interested

"Well… they died when I was three years old, they were killed by death eaters and like your parents, they were attacked when they least expected it."

His eyes widened.

"They had fake ID's for when they were at work, so they couldn't be tracked by those they were hunting, but it didn't work… the death eaters found them… Our house had the normal protection spell blocks up, but everyone knows they don't work… my parents were out on the porch drinking tea when it happened… completely unarmed… my birthday was a week away—and they were tortured into insanity and killed by a group of death eaters."

His eyes looked like an owls, "I didn't know that…"

"the teachers know… so do Fred and George, and my great Aunt of course… you're the only other person I told, but I told you because I have a point. I was dumped off at an orphanage when I was found later that night by Mad Eye Moody, an ex-Auror. My Great Aunt didn't come because she had been prevented by Dumbledore himself to leave the headquarters, but I wasn't taken to her… I was dumped at an orphanage. Do you know what the second worst living condition a witch or wizard can live in?"

He shook his head.

"An orphanage run by a group of squibs!" I said, "Especially ones who abuse you non-stop about your hair changing colors and put you in the lousy room, with a broken spring mattress, and a view of a dumpster! Do you know what my point is now Harry?"

"No…"

"My point is, you have no one to turn to now… you have no idea how you got this ability and almost nobody to turn to. Sure you have Hermione and Ron, but do they really know everything? This is a time when you need parents to help you, which is something I didn't have when I was shunned at an orphanage because i'm a Metamorphmagi… Do you know what they did to me when I was four? They put me in the garbage can for five hours so that the other children wouldn't see my hair change color… no one understood me then, like no one understands you now."

"Your right." He sighed as he looked down at his feet, "Thank you for understanding… and I'm sorry about your parents, it must be hard to keep your feelings bottled up like that."

"I barely remember them." I said quietly

He looked up, "you have some memories of them?" he asked surprised.

"They died when I was three, I mainly remember them twirling me around in the living room and making funny faces at me…" I smiled sadly, but my face soon darkened, "But I also remember their screams… I don't know which I would rather live with, a few happy memories and the moments leading up to their deaths, or none at all…"

"I don't remember my parents either… but I would at least like a memory I could hold onto, just to know what their like…"

I nodded, "Harry… just know that you're not alone on this one okay? You've got Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione on your side… and of course you have me and Dumbledore."

He smiled, and I could tell he felt relieved, "Your right…"

I nodded back at him as I turned to walk off, " look, harry if you need anything feel free to talk to me alright?"

'Right!" he called back, "And Allison?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

I smiled back at him, "Anytime Harry, anytime…"

**December 20, 1992 **

It was five days before Christmas, and all through Hogwarts people were running around in a panic to get presents for their friends and family. Fortunately I was doing no such thing; I had handled everything a couple of months ago… But then there was also the fear of the mistletoe, I had personally been doing my best to avoid it because, to be quite honest I was afraid to be kissed by Fred. And what is the point of kissing someone in front of everybody else? I've seen it plenty of times around Hogwarts and I only had one thing to say whenever I saw it, 'Ick.' I mean why do you have to watch people make out? It's one thing if you're the one doing it, but other people just don't need to see it… Fred apparently felt the same way because whenever he saw the mistletoe he would steer clear of it, and do the best to pull me away…

The green leaves hung from the ceiling taunting us to draw nearer, Fred and I walked around it carefully, avoiding it like the plague.

Lee unfortunately picked up on our avoidance of it and commented, "What is with you two lately? Afraid to be caught under the mistletoe together?" His voice was smug

Fred and I came to halt, "What do you mean 'what's been with us lately'? Were acting totally normal!" I asked

"No… you haven't been acting normal lately…" George said

"What do you mean?" Fred asked nervously

"Well… you've been acting very odd around each other lately…" Lee said, "You're walking closer than usual your avoiding the mistletoe like its some sort of plague, and… when you avoid it, you both blush."

"We do all that?" I asked weakly

"Yes…" Lee said slowly, "So spill, what really happening between you two? Let's not forget Snape called Allie your girlfriend Fred…"

"Yah, well that's Snape!" I snapped

"You didn't do anything to correct him." George smirked

"So? Maybe I was just tired." I sighed, we had come to a halt in the hallway and the other students were walking around us giving us looks of disdain.

"True, maybe you were just tired... but does that really mean anything?" Lee asked quizzically his eyes triumphant

Fred and I could say nothing more to defend ourselves, George and Lee knew… prepare for the teasing!

"So it is true?" George asked with a smirk, "You two are going out?" his eyes lit up for a few moment before he said with much enthusiasm, "Good job mate! I knew you could do it! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Allison was afraid that you'd be annoying and pester us…" Fred said with a sigh

"She was right to think that." Lee smirked maliciously

"Oh no…" I muttered before he began

"Allison and Fred sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes marr—"

"Okay honestly how old are you again Lee?" I laughed and Fred and George grinned, I had honestly expected it to be much worse…

"Fourteen, and Allison don't think for one second that you've gotten away easy." He smirked, "I'm just getting started.

"Oh, I'll see about that!" I laughed

"is that a challenge?" he smiled

"Yup, watch your back Lee, because I'm about to pull every prank I've got!"

"Oh we'll just see about that!" He smiled before he took off towards the great hall, plans were already snaking through his evil little mind. Just as they were in mine…

**IM SO SORRY THIS WASN'T UP ON FRIDAY! My reviewer ABC, AKA my awesome buddy from band reminded me on Friday to update! I had forgotten with everything that has been going on in my life… I'm so sorry… TT_TT I will not do that again, I promise upon the pain of (insert something painful here) that I will not be late in updating again!**

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim**

**Oh and if you want to read something that is (hopefully) funny I suggest you visit my profile, scroll down to the bottom of the page click favorite authors and select theparodypandas. I'm one of the three writers and were writing a parody to Harry Potter! (it is not a hate parody, we all love harry potter…) And later on a not so parody with Allison in it! SO WOOT! This one will have three POV's and if you want more secrets to be disclosed I suggest that you read my profile page! Well until next time…**

**-Drakefan077**


	10. Pranks and Crazy Hair

**December 21, 1992**

My first prank had come into my mind minutes afterwards and I was already well on my way to pulling it off. It was a simple, classic prank that had been done for generations but this time I had modified it, and taken it to the next extreme. After borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak I had snuck up into the fourth year boy's dorm, and then after making sure that no one else was around I moved on in to my selected target, Lee's shampoo bottle.

"Mmm… deep moisturizing, let's just see how that works for him after I'm finished with him—wait is this a woman's shampoo?" I asked myself as I read the labeled bottle that was labeled _Pantene_. I held back my snickers as I switched the contents of the bottle with my super awesome recipe. After making sure that the two liquids appeared the same in every way I close the cap and headed for my next target, his face wash. I did the same things as my last modification, I replaced it with my own invention and then I moved on to my final target. His clothes pile. I smiled to myself as I pulled out my liquidated spray on formula that I had modified just last night and sprayed it down onto all of his clothes. I smiled one last time and after making sure that it was obvious that no one had been in here I left the room and went to wait for the prank to take effect….

It was at breakfast the next morning that Lee wandered into the great hall with a dazed expression on his face, half awake he stumbled down into his chair. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to quiet the uncontrollable laughter that I had let out. Fred and George were doing the same because right in front of us sat the most messed up looking Lee that we had ever seen. His hair was sticking straight up out of his head like it had been glued… (which it had been by my very own, non-magic removal glue brand), and kept changing colors from blue, to green, to red, to silver… the list of colors were endless as they continued to move on from one to the next, creating and amusing rainbow of appearances. Lee's face was also funny, for in his face wash I had put in an invisible sparkle mixture that made his face look like a giant, gay, demented, fairy. The funniest part of it all was that Lee hadn't even noticed it yet.

"So lee, tell me… have you figured out the prank you're going to pull on me?" I asked sweetly with a straight face.

"No…" he mumbled into his hand, "I don't know what prank I'm going to pull yet… how about you Allison?" he managed sleepily

"No, I haven't figured out what prank I'm going to do yet, but I promise you that it will be good." I responded casually

"I'm going to beat you to the first prank…" Lee said with a rather amusing hope of sleepy confidence, "I always do, and I'm going to win this time…." He yawned.

"I don't doubt that Lee." I said sadly as I looked down at me plate, trying to hide my laughs, my reflection looked back up at me. It was then that the food appeared, "Here Lee, let me help you with that," I said as I grabbed the fork that would be used to scoop up the eggs," Since you are the winner after all…"

"Thank you Allison—," He trailed off as he followed my fork to his plate, his expression was hilarious… that's all I can say, "Allison… what happened to my hair!" his voice was but a whisper, "And my face… what did you do to my face!"

I looked up at him, "Huh? Lee there's nothing wrong with your face…"

Everyone at the table was laughing into their hands, "Yes there is! It's all sparkly! ALLISON WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Nothing." I said with a straight face, "And your hair looks just fine to…"

His hands slowly made their way up to the top of his head, when they brushed the top he froze and his eyes widened, "OH GOD!" he screamed as he jumped up from his chair, bringing everyone's attention to himself as he ran out of the room screaming he called back, "I'LL GET YOU ALLISON! I SWEAR I WILL!"

My hand fell away from my face as everyone broke out laughing; even the Slytherin's laughed a little. The only one who remained serious up in the front of the room was Snape, and hey he's always serious.  
I was so overjoyed by the success of my prank that morning that I had almost forgotten Lee's threat, it didn't even return to my mind until after dinner that night as I sat in the Gryffindor common room in my pajamas…

"Why do I need to know how a Hornfirkle carcass affects the growth of zucchini?" I moaned as I slid back in my favorite chair, "When am I ever going to need to grow zucchini plants? I don't even like zucchini!"

Fred laughed; "I don't know Allison, why do we need to know half of the stuff they teach us?" he smiled down at me.

"Good point." I smiled back up at him.

"WOAH, WOAH, WOAH! KEEP THE PDA TO THE MINIMUM PEOPLE!" Lee shouted as he walked in to the room, his hair still sticking straight up out of his head and changing colors.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Look, I know you two have a thing going on, but do I honestly have to watch you two snog?" Lee said craftily as he approached us. All of the other Gryffindor's eyes were on us.

I blushed bright red, as did Fred.

Lee grinned his evil little grin and then everyone let out a gasp, slowly I followed their eyes to the ceiling and when I saw what stared down at us my heart stopped, mistletoe.

Several people began to giggle, especially the girls.

Lee's mouth dropped open with just the right level of drama before he continued, "Oh… shoot, now you two are under the mistletoe. You're going to have to kiss, as is Christmas tradition."

I blushed even redder and next to me I could feel Fred's heart rate increasing. Oh god, no…not in front of everybody. Lee's prank… well not really a prank, his revenge, was to make me kiss Fred, and Fred kiss me in front of everyone. And it would be our first kiss to! Great! Please note my heavy sarcasm….

Slowly I turned my head to face Fred, both of our faces looked like tomatoes as very slowly we leaned in.

"Come on Allison, you two must kiss all the time it's no big deal!" Lavender Brown called from across the room.

If possible I flushed even deeper. I shot lee a look before I leaned in, closed my eyes, and— I dropped right off the face of the earth. All of the sounds faded out and it felt like Fred and I were the only two people in the room, my stomach twisted as he kissed me, his lips were so soft and warm… I let out a quiet moan, that was only loud enough for him to hear… slowly his hands reached up my back as he held me closer to him, and then all too soon it was done. I gasped as he pulled away and we returned to reality, back to the common room, where several people were smiling at us with dazed expressions on their faces. I turned my eyes back to look at Fred, who was still holding me and smiling. I smiled back at him, and my throat constricted, god I wanted to kiss him so bad again… only this time without an audience.

The room gradually cleared out, and I was glad because whenever someone looked over at us they either started giggling into their hands like a bunch high little chipmunks or gave Fred and I teasing little smirk. I eventually just gave up and walked out into the main hallway to get away from them, Fred followed me. I let out a sigh as I leaned against a wall and slowly slid down onto the floor. It was quiet for a few moments before Fred broke in and said, "Lee doesn't go easy when it comes to revenge."

"That's for sure." I replied, "Although fortunately enough for us everyone will be leaving the day after tomorrow so we only have to deal with two days of their teasing."

Fred smiled, "yah, but I can honestly say that if lee thought that the kiss would punish you in more ways than just embarrassment then he was wrong."

"Yah, he was… I liked it, other than the fact that we had to well kiss each other in front of the whole common room…"

Fred smiled back at me, "Yah, I liked it to… and I want to do it again."

"Me to." I whispered back and the he gently grabbed me by my hand, pulled me to my feet,and picked up from where we left off. Only this time we didn't have an audience…

**O.O' Alright, I have achieved much greatness, for I have alas updated on time! But don't blame me if this certain update is crap, because I'm going through a really hard time at home right now so… yah. So was this any good? I'd really like to know, but I need your reviews for that! Okay and now onto the disclaimer….**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**Okay and now I'm just gonna wrap up this chapter with a couple of little notices…**

**Im writing a harry potter fanfiction with two of my friends so were going to post it on fanfiction! So check us out! Jst scroll down to my favorite authors list and click on the parody pandas! Allison is in it, but there have been a few changes… and well my friends don't really understand some stuff on harry potter so give them a break!  
**

**Other then Allison, there is going to be only one other OC in this fanfiction, you should be spotting her within the next five chapters or so ;)**

**Until next time! **

**Drakefan077**


	11. Pranks and Christmas

December 22, 1992

The teasing all in all wasn't that bad, in fact the only one who teased us full heartedly was Lee. But he wasn't that bad, in fact he was kind of funny; he would run around making kissing noises and swooning. We mostly ignored him but when he got into our faces we had to start laughing. I guess he thought that he had won, but my original prank had yet to be completed… and lee would soon come face to face with the finishing blow.

Now everyone knew that Lee was a little shorter than the rest of the boys in our year. Heck, even some third years were taller than him. So naturally he was sensitive when it came to height, and I always take advantage of people's weaknesses….

"Fred, George, Allison! I've grown! Look!" lee said excitedly as he ran out of the fourth year's boy bathroom, looking quite ridiculous in his midriff Chudley Cannons tee shirt and short pant legs.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked confused, "you don't look any taller then you did last week…"

"Or the week before then." George finished

"Yah Lee, you haven't grown an inch since last summer." I said coolly, not looking up from my potions book.

"Oh come on Allie you didn't even look up…" Lee sighed

"That's the point, I don't need to." I answered and turned the page.

"Well if you people won't be supportive of my newfound growth spurt then I'm going to have to go downstairs and seek support from my other fellow Gryffindor's!"

"You do that lee." I muttered

"Your right! I will!" he said dramatically before he ran out of the room.

Once he was gone I smirked.

"Allison, what did you do?" Fred asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh… nothing much… I just put a delayed bottled shrinking charm on all of his clothes yesterday…" I replied

"Brilliant." Fred and George said simultaneously.

I laughed "Come on you guys… lets go see how this blows over…"

"This is going to be good…" George grinned

"Oh yes it is…" I agreed, and then with an evil smirk I closed my books and headed out of the room.

I was halfway down the steps when the scene unfolded; there Lee was standing in the middle of our common room… his clothes gradually shrinking on his body as he tried to describe how he had had a sudden growth spurt over the past week. Everyone stood there with their hands over their mouths trying to their laughter, and then just on cue his clothes grew even smaller… they now looked like they belonged on a five year olds body. His pants looked like Capri's and his shirt looked like it belonged to a belly dancer.

It was then that my aunt decided to walk into the common room, her usual serious expression looked utterly flabbergasted, "Mr. Jordan … I hope you realize how completely ridiculous you look…" my aunt said with wide eyes.

"Well that's what happens when you have a growth spurt, your arms get long and gangly and—"

"No… Mr. Jordan you haven't grown at all… your clothes just shrunk…"

"What do you mean—"He cut himself off as he looked down at his outfit, he was silent for several seconds before he screamed, "ALLISON! WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Everyone broke out with their held in laughter, who wouldn't laugh at him? His hair still looked as ridiculous as yesterday and now his clothes looked like those of a demented belly dancer. His face was bright red and matched his hair, and just as he opened his mouth to scream at me again I shouted, "NOW COLLIN!"

A bright flash went off from across the room. Instantly lee's mouth dropped open, and Collin, with a very satisfied look on his face pulled away and said, "Perfect Shot!"

Lee turned to face me with a murderous look on his face before he turned and chased Collin past me up the stairs, but before he could grab his camera the door slammed in his face, hitting his nose. He turned to look back at me, "Oh, I swear you haven't seen the last of this Allison… when I get back from winter vacation prepare for…" 

"War?" I laughed,"Oh Lee have you learned nothing from these past two days? You're not going to win!"

He opened his mouth to make a retort but failed, and with a sigh he turned around and went back into the dorm.

"Well I guess that about sums it up… have a wonderful Christmas everybody!" my Great Aunt smiled, satisfied that he hadn't had to say anything to us before she turned and walked out of the room….

December 25, 1992

It was about six in the morning when I woke Fred and George up with a singing Christmas card.

"Come on you dolts! We need to go down to the kitchens!" I whispered excitedly

"Why?" George moaned

"You know with the bad rep that harry had been getting lately I figured that we should sneak down into the kitchens and bring back some Christmas cookies! " I said quietly

"You didn't get him a present did you?" asked George

"No, I got him a present…" I sighed, "Now come on… let's get going…"

George and Fred stayed in bed.

"You guys can get the first cookies…" I bribed, and smiled as they shot up out of bed.

"Were in!" George smiled

"All yours!" Fred agreed

"Great, let's go." I nodded before running out the door.

You would not believe how cold a magical castle's stone floors are in the middle of the winter, especially when you're running down them in bare feet to help avoid capture, "oh come on… couldn't the creators of Hogwarts enchant the floors to keep them warm or something?" I sighed when we came to a stop to catch our breaths.

"Well, you are the one who wanted to come out here love." Fred smiled at me and I blushed

I heard George clear his throat and we looked away from each other.

"Well, were all clear, Snape is still in his office." George said with an awkward voice, "Let's go…"

And yet again we took off down the hallways.

"Besides," Fred whispered as he ran past me again, "I don't think that the founders thought that they're students would be up out of bed at six in the morning sneaking down to the kitchens either."

I laughed and hurried off after him…. After a couple more minutes of running we finally reached the kitchens, I smiled as I pushed my feet in front of the fire and lay down on my back. I loved the smell of the kitchens, the roasted turkeys in the afternoon and the warm syrupy pancake scent in the mornings… I especially loved the smell of the Christmas cookies, my favorite smell of the holiday… they made my mouth water. I had been laying there on the floor for a couple of minutes before I heard footsteps and felt someone sit down beside me. I opened my eyes just a peek and looked up to see Fred smiling down at me, "Well hello …" I smiled sleepily, "how are you?"

"Just fine Allison, and you?" 

"Same." I smiled, "So what are you planning to do today?"

"Hmm… I don't know." He laughed, "But… I was thinking about spending some time with you."

"Really… I was thinking the same." I grinned as I slowly sat back up

"Well then that proves it, were on the same wavelength." Fred smiled before he leaned in and kissed me on my cheek, "So how about we head off on an un-authorized trip to Hogsmede?" he asked playfully, "Nothing will be open, but the village is beautiful."

I smiled at him and nodded, "Of course, I'd love to go…"

"Great," he smiled, "So it's a date?"

"Definitely." I agreed

"Err… I don't mean to rain on your little romantic moment here but the cookies are done, we can go back to the common room." George said uncomfortably

"Right! We should be getting back, everyone grab a plate!" I said, slightly embarrassed by the way Fred and I were caught looking at each other. One quick look at Fred and I knew he felt the same way. But something seemed different about George, he seemed to be getting more and more awkward around us whenever we acted like boyfriend and girlfriend, it only took a few seconds to figure out why, "George, if Fred and my relationship is bothering you, we can act normal when were around you. You know, like we used to act."

"No… you don't have to do that Allie, it's just—"

"You're upset because you don't have a girlfriend."I finished

"Well it's not like there's many pranksters running around Hogwarts!" he sighed,"Fred pretty much scooped the only one up…"

"Hey…" I muttered playfully, "I'm not a piece of property you know…"

George grinned, "I know you aren't Allie… it's just… I don't feel like any of the girls at Hogwarts really are meant for me you know? And I don't want to get caught up in a relationship just so I can have something to do while you two are out…"

"George," I sighed, "Don't worry about it… there's someone out there for you and until you find her we can just hang out together…"

"Listen, I'm not going to interfere with your date today… let's just think about this on some other day okay?" He sighed

"All right…" I said softly, before I turned and left the kitchen…

**Yay! Another chapter done on time :D so… what do you think? If this update is absolutely terrible I'm sorry! But this chapter also contains some serious foreshadowing! :D like I said before, there will only be one OC other then Allison in this fanfiction… so yah :D See you next chapter! And as always please review! :D**

**-Drakefan077**

**Disclaimer: I Disclaim**


	12. A Date, Guilt, and Summer Plans

**March 5, 1993**

We had ended up spending the rest of Christmas break feeling guilty over all the time that we had been spending together… and we couldn't shake off the ill feelings that came with leaving George behind on Christmas day. So Fred and I ended up ditching almost all of our possible dates together to be with George, however he wouldn't let us skip all of the opportunities which is how we ended up at The Three Broomsticks yet again feeling guilty as George was left to run around Hogsmede with Lee…

"Poor George left to hang out with Lee… who would want that? He's an absolutely horrid person to be around!" I moaned as my head slowly sunk to the table, the same one that I had sat at when Angelina had come over and told me how Fred felt.

"Only in your eyes he's horrible to hang around with…" Fred smiled, "You two have never gotten along..."

I smirked, "True, but I still can't believe that no one in Hogwarts is right for George! Have you looked at our student population? Hogwarts is huge! It's got every witch in England, Scotland, and Ireland attending!"

"Except for those that are homeschooled…"Fred said thoughtfully, "But they're not many of them anyways…"

"Good point… there is always the hope that a homeschooled witch or transfer students might come here and end up a prankster… but those chances are very slim." I sighed, I could never shake off the feeling of guilt that George had no one to go out with.

"Hey, it's not your problem Al's … George will find someone someday…" Fred said quietly as he grabbed my hand.

"I know… but I can't shake off the feeling that it is …" I mumbled, "He's one of my best friends Fred and I can't stand to see him unhappy…"

"You're a good friend you know that?" Fred smiled at me, as he began to rub the top of my hand with his thumb, "You're always there for those that you care about… and you always want to make them smile…"

I smiled back at him, "Well, you're a pretty good friend yourself… you can always make me smile…"

He laughed, "Come on Allie, let's get going… there's something I want to show you…"

"Alright, are you ready to look?" Fred asked excitedly as he helped me up some stairs, my eyes were covered by a blindfold that he had fashioned out of his scarf.

"Of course I am." I smiled as a wave of warm air hit my face.

"Okay then…" Fred smiled as he pulled off my blindfold to reveal…

"The Shrieking Shack…" I breathed, "Oh wow… how did you get in here it's been boarded up for years…"

"Oh well, I guess you could say I found a loose board and opened it up…broke a window you know the usual…"

I smiled as I turned around too look at him, "You used magic silly… it looks like you've finally found the right spell."

"Aw come on love, your ruining my macho moment…" he grinned as he pulled me closer to him

I laughed, "Of course your macho moment has been completely destroyed by your sensible girlfriend…"

"Since when are you sensible?" He asked amused

I gasped and feigned hurt, "Since about five minutes ago actually…"

He laughed, "Well, sensibility can be a good thing… but do you know what I really love about you?"

"What?" I asked mischievously

"Everything." He replied with a smirk

"Oh come on…" I murmured, "There has to be something about me that completely ticks you off…"

"Nope." He smiled as he snuggled his face into my hair, "I love everything about you…"

"You're a horrible flirt you know that?" I muttered and he laughed

"Yah… I know, but I'm your horrible flirt." He agreed

"No Fred, really… your horrible at flirting…" but whatever I had to say next was muffled out because he tilted his head down and kissed me, and yet again I dropped right of the face of the earth… god I loved the way his hands held me firmly against him and the way his lips pressed against mine… it was absolutely wonderful… I smiled into his lips as his hands moved down to my lower back, as to not break the comfortable contact that our bodies were making I wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled as I ran my fingers through his orange hair and then all too quickly it was over.

"Fred…" I smiled, "it's getting late… we should be heading back…" I really didn't want to end the moment so abruptly but I didn't want to get banned from Hogsmede for the rest of the year either…

"Yah I know…" he said quietly and we headed out the door, yet again the pained look in George's eyes played back at me and I could help but wince in guilt… we would find someone for George we just had to…

**June 5, 1993 **

The past couple of days had been absolutely hectic… poor little Ginny had been taken down into the chamber of secrets and Harry, Ron, and Lockhart ended up going down to rescue her … what else happened down in the chambers I didn't care to know…. Lockhart ended up returning with absolutely no memory and Harry was covered with blood. I personally was quite relieved that everyone had come up without missing limbs… although I could say that I would miss Lockhart and his crazy teaching styles… he was so easy to mock… But with all of that aside the remainder of the year had gone well enough for my liking, Fred and George's birthday passed and they both turned fifteen, I ended up traveling down to Hogsmede and returned with two new broomstick care kits because I had thought their cleansweeps had been looking rather messy. We ended up spending the remainder of the day down by the black lake where we played several games of exploding snap under the beech tree. I sighed at the memory, I was as always going to miss it here at Hogwarts over the summer, and I was of course going to miss Fred and George as well because as usual I was going to miss the train ride home. That's what comes with being a professor's niece I guess…

"Fred! George! Slow down!" I managed between breaths, "You're not going to miss the train! I lied to get you out of bed..!" They came to an abrupt halt and I not being able to slow down on time ran right into them. "Ouch… nose collision…"I moaned as I took a step back and rubbed it.

Fred and George laughed, "Clutz…" George grinned, "Why would you wake us up so early though?"

"Well, I just found out yesterday that my aunt is taking me on vacation to Spain for the whole summer!" I admit, I am kind of excited that I get to go to Spain and spend some personal time with my Aunt who was sending out the letters early this year as to spend some more time with me but I was really going to miss the time that I spend on vacation with Fred and George.

"Well that's great Allison! You two never really get to spend time with each other…" Fred said with a grin

"But of course that means that she won't be able to visit this summer…" George said

"Oh…" Fred said slowly, "So you woke us up early to tell us this because…"

"Mostly so I could tell you that…" I grinned happily, "Now come on! Let's go try to get a month and a half worth of summer's fun in before the train leaves!" I laughed as we took off down the halls…

**Yay! They're fourth year is done! Allison and Fred broke into the shrieking shack, and it will be used later on! Mostly this was just a filler chapter though, to try and push the rest of the story forward… so anyways review! I love them!  
A POLL IS UP ON MY PROFILE! Do you think that Allison should be a prefect? Votes please!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**


	13. Reflections and Attacks

**August 25, 1993**

Summer in Spain, hmmm how to describe it… could I say hot, lots of sunshine, and good food? Yes I could! But could I say that I wanted to stay there forever? No I couldn't… Although I could also say that I had a lot of fun with my Great Aunt! It was nice to spend time with her because even though we were both at Hogwarts for most of the year the only time I really got to see her was during the regular schedule and the occasional trip up to her office. I really only got to spend time with her over the summer, so it was a good chance to bond with her more closely… we got to see a whole lot of famous Wizarding sights as well so I came out better educated. Fred and George had had an interesting summer as well, for shortly after they returned home for the summer the Weasley family won a whole load of galleons that they used to pay for a trip to Egypt so that they could visit Bill. Apparently they had seen all the ancient Pyramids and much to Fred and Georges delight they got to see a whole bunch of cursed corpses with extra heads and such. If I had seen such things I would probably be torn between disgust and amazement… guess I'm kind of happy that I went with my Aunt now…

But our trip was over now, and later on today she would be leaving and going back to Hogwarts, and I would miss her. However I would be getting to see Fred and George for the first time in months so there would definitely be compensations…

"Alright Belle, it's time to go…" I smiled as I called my owl that had been nesting up in one of her favorite trees.

"Allison! Come on, we can't be late!" my aunt called upstairs, he had been nervous ever since she had found out the Sirius black had escaped from Azkaban…

"I'm hurrying!" I called back to her as I tried my best to call Belle inside, "Come on Belle…" I urged, "You don't really want to be in that tree…" a sudden idea came to my mind and I smiled as I pulled out her favorite treat. "Come on Belle, fly!" I smiled as she flew over to me and landed on my arm. "Good girl…" I crooned as I placed her inside of her cage. With a relieved sigh I fell onto my knees, I had been packing all morning… I didn't have much time to rest however and moments later I was back on my feet and walking down the stairs carrying a heavy trunk and bulky cage behind me.

"Good you're ready." My Aunt smiled at me, a tired look in her eyes, "Well let's get going then…"

I smiled as I walked over to the fireplace, "The Burrow!" I said clearly and then vanished in a flash of green fire…

"Oh Allison my dear!" Mrs. Weasley smiled as I walked out of the fire

I smiled back at her, "Hi Mrs. Weasley, nice to see you again."

"Same for you my dear, now your aunt would be coming out when?" She asked as she looked at the fire, a nervous expression on her face.

I laughed, "Oh don't worry, she won't say anything about Fred and George when she visits, you get enough letters about them as it is."

She laughed, "Yes, I do. Those two boys are troublemakers... I'm surprised your aunt even lets you spend time with them."

I laughed, "She doesn't interfere much with those matters… she lets me do my own thing."

'oh well…" she smiled as the fire flashed green and out walked my great aunt.

"Oh Molly, nice to see you!" she smiled as she pulled her into a quick embrace.

"Nice to see you to Minerva, I trust everything is well?"

"Nothing unusual, I got a bit of extra leave time that's all… well, I really must be going! We have the students to prepare for…" she smiled as she pulled me into a hug, "Good bye my dear."

"Good bye Auntie." I smiled as we pulled apart, it was just then that Fred and George ran down the stairs,

"Allison!" they exclaimed, huge smiles on their now overly freckled faces.

"Hey guys!" I smiled at them

"we've missed you! How was Spain?" George asked

"I told you everything in my letters!" I laughed, "How was Egypt?"

My aunt disappeared in the fire.

"Pretty good." They said at the same time

I laughed.

"Allison my dear I'm going to take your trunk upstairs, you three can go outside and play Quidditch." She smiled at us warmly.

"All right mum!" Fred said

"Come on Allison!" George smiled and we headed outside.

Once we were out in their front yard, they started asking the real questions, "How many people did you prank when you were in Spain?" Fred laughed

"About five, I got a good couple of nasty hotel managers and such…" I smiled

"Brilliant, what did you do?" George laughed

"The classics, I put a dungbombs in their drawers and such… put a few of the candies that I had been working on for the past few weeks around the place you know…" I laughed

They both smiled their evil little grins and I laughed again, I was with my two best friends and as always I felt happy to be back…

* * *

We spent the rest of the summer break at the leaky cauldron where we met up with harry and Hermione, and about two days afterwards we boarded the Hogwarts express and were off to Hogwarts.

"Oh god… I just remembered it's our OWL year…" Fred groaned as we sat down in our compartment, which was occupied by a rather quiet girl who was looking out the window in a trance.

"Yah, I completely forgot about those…"

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Well of course my aunt didn't let me forget about them, she was on my back all summer…" I laughed and they both grinned

"Well honestly I don't think you'll have much trouble Allie, your pretty smart." Fred smiled

I grinned back at him, "Oh you're just saying that…"

"No I'm not." He laughed as he pulled me into a small hug.

George took the spot next to the girl, who still hadn't said anything.

"So…" I said as we headed past the scenery, "What do you think we should do when we get to Hogwarts?"

"Get Filch." Fred grinned

"Dye Mrs. Norris pink." George grinned identically

I laughed, "Naturally…"

Our conversation continued for a couple of hours, Fred and George talked a lot about Quiditch and such and by the time the trolley pulled up I was on the verge of dozing off, I didn't have much to say about Quidditch to tell you the truth.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" an elderly woman asked as she knocked on our door

"Not for us, one moment though…" I said as I shook the sleeping girl

She awoke in surprise, "What…" she mumbled, her eye glasses were slanted on her nose, hiding her bright green eyes.

"Do you want anything from the trolley?" I asked her

"Oh, no thank you…" she mumbled as she snuggled back into the window.

"Very well dears." The trolley lady grinned as she walked down the halls

A few more minutes past before Fred spoke, "She doesn't have a tie… what do you reckon?"

"An exchange student?" George suggested

"No… she doesn't have an accent… maybe she's been homeschooled or something…" I sighed as I leaned forward, it was then that the train to a complete stop. I flew back into my seat, "What…were not at Hogwarts yet are we?" I asked as I looked out the dark window

"No, we still have another hour to go…" Fred said as he looked down at his watch

"Then—" My heart stopped as the air grew cold, the windows iced up the sleeping girl re awoke witrh a start

"Dementors…" she whispered

"What?" I asked confused

"Dementors, their on the train…" she said knowledgably

"You mean the ones that guard Azkaban?" I asked surprised, "What are they doing on here?"

"Searching for Sirius Black of course." She answered grimly

I turned to look at Fred and George, whose faces darkened as a sudden terrible feeling came over us, the feeling that we would never be happy again.

"Bloody hell…" Fred whispered a horrified expression on his face. I followed his eyes and looked out the window; a horrible black cloaked creature drifted to our compartment door and came to a complete stop. My heart beat raced and a cold sweat formed on my face as it opened the door and came into the compartment. I screamed as it loomed over me and its horrible grisly mouth opened up and began to... suck my soul it felt like I was drowning as darkness fell over me; I felt like a shell... the last thing I remembered before I passed out was the sound of a loud explosion and then everything went black...

* * *

**Oh, an update on time ****as you all know I spoke of a new OC coming to my fanfiction and she made her first appearance in this chapter! So review please! Tell me what you think and try to guess what the purpose of the OC is! ****its pretty obvious if you ask me… On my poll, I ended up getting a tie on whether or not to promote her to prefect or not but I decided against it, it would be too boring and dull for bright bubbly Allison so with my vote that was canceled out. Until next chapter :D**

**-Drakefan077 **

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

**And thank you to all of those who reviewed! **


	14. Memories and Boggarts

**September 1, 1993**

"Allison? Allison, wake up!" a familiar voice urged me.

God I felt awful …. "Muh…" I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes, "What…" staring down at me was a very concerned looking Fred, George, and… Lupin….

"You…" I muttered darkly as I looked up at his familiar scarred face, his clothing was just as tattered as it was when I first met him all those years ago at the orphanage…

"Hello Allison." He smiled down at me, "My, my you certainly have grown haven't you?"

"You're that liar," I said coldly, "from the orphanage…"

"And your new defense against the dark arts teacher." He smiled, it was just as half hearted looking as I remembered.

Letting out a low sigh I looked around the compartment, "Wait where did that girl go?" I asked confused

"You mean Julia?" George asked with a grin, "She left to get you some chocolate off the trolley."

"Why do I need chocolate?" I mumbled as I stood shakily up onto my feet, no sooner was I standing upright did I fall backwards into Fred's waiting arms.

"That's why." Lupin said with a smirk as Fred dragged me over to the compartment chair.

"Wow Allison, you've gotten heavy…" Fred laughed as he plopped me down

I laughed as I sunk into the soft red chair, "Are you calling me fat?" I asked with a playful smirk

"Aw, I could never call you fat love." Fred grinned and I laughed again.

The door flew open and in walked Julia, "I got her a couple of chocolate frogs, will that do professor?"

"Yes, that will do, thank you Julia." Lupin said with a small smile

"Here eat this Allison, it helps." Julia smiled as she handed me four boxes of chocolate frogs.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I took the box and began to devour the first frog. Once I was done I felt a lot better.

"You look better now," Fred said with a mall smile

"I looked bad before?" I asked confused

"You didn't exactly look bad, just ill…" Fred clarified

"We were worried about you…" George said slowly

"But shouldn't you be worried about the explosion?" I asked as I remembered the awful blood curling sound of screaming as something was blown into a million pieces.

"What explosion?" Fred asked confused

"The big eardrum shattering one, don't you remember hearing that?" I asked as I threw my hands up in the air, unfortunately my eye hand coordination hadn't returned to me all the way and the frog splattered into the window. I sighed depleted as I realized that no one knew what was talking about and slid back into my seat.

"Allison, there wasn't an explosion on the train tonight." Lupin said slowly "However a dementor attacks it causes you to relive your worst memories. A dementor feed off of fear, you and Harry were the only ones attacked, and you are also the ones with the most horrible pasts…"

"Mines not that horrid…" I mumbled as I opened up another chocolate frog, "But of curse Harry would get attacked, everything bad that can possibly happen is attracted to him like a summoning charm."

"Yes, but that's beside the point… I believe that the dementor attack caused you to relive the day when your parents were attacked by death eaters…" Lupin said slowly

"Yeah, the attack that you lied about…" I muttered under my breath

"Eat your chocolate." Lupin said with a sigh.

I shoved the chocolate frog into my mouth and began to brood, Fred laughed and sat down next to me.

"Well, I must be going we'll be arriving at Hogwarts and you four best be getting changed… oh three never mind, Julia is already dressed…" Lupin said with a tired grin, "Well I'll see you at the feast tonight." And he left the compartment.

Once he was out of earshot I stood up, "Ladies first!" I laughed as I pushed Fred and George out the compartment door.

"But Allison…" George pouted playfully

'Take this frog and get out!" I laughed as I threw him the last wrapped frog

"Well your nice, don't even give the frog to your boyfriend…" Fred frowned teasingly

"Well then you can have this frog…" I laughed as I handed him a partially melted frog that was still struggling in my hand.

"Always second best…" he laughed and I shoved him out of the door frame, closed the door, and let down the blind. I froze for a few moments as I listened at the door frame… moments later I heard the muffled sounds of Fred and George fighting over the chocolate. I laughed as I stepped away and closed the blind on the main window.

"Boys…" I laughed as I pulled out my white tee shirt.

Julia smiled shyly, "They really are quite funny aren't they?"

"Yes, yes they are." I smiled back

* * *

**September 3, 1993**

"Have you heard about Professor Lupin's classes?" George asked as we walked down the halls on our way to charms.

"I've heard a lot seventh years think that he's the best defense against the dark arts teacher they've ever had." Fred said with a smile, "I can't wait to see what he has planned for us after lunch."

"I heard he's doing boggart's…" Lee said with a smirk, "were going to be able to fight one…"

"Boggarts?" I asked softly

"Yeah, boggarts Allie don't tell me that you've never heard what a boggart is before…" Fred asked surprised

"Oh, I know what a boggart is…" I replied weakly

"Oh, so then you must have an idea of what it will turn into." Lee smiled

"Um… yeah, but I don't really want to talk about it…"

"Well, I've heard that Ronnykins turned into a giant hairy tarantula." Fred said with a smirk

"All thanks to you of course." I laughed as we arrived at Flitwick's classroom and went inside….

Lunch came and went and before long we were sitting at our desks, all of the other fifth years were at the end of their seats anxious to hear if what they heard about the shabbily dressed new teacher was true.

"Alright class! Alright! Settle down… settle down please…" a silence swept through the room and everyone's eyes focused on him, "Now," Lupin said with a satisfied smile, "Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

Everyone raised their hands except for me; I skulked back into my chair.

"Ah, Allison, you look eager to answer the question…" Lupin said with a smile

I sighed and answered slowly "A boggart is a creature with no known form, when its exposed it takes the form of what you fear most to defend itself…"

"Correct, now can you tell me what defeats a boggart?"

"Laughter…" I whispered

"Twenty points to Gryffindor! However you cannot laugh at what you must fear, so you must transform it into something that is humorous to you, to do this you must simply say Riddikulus. Everybody…"

"Riddikulus!" Everyone chorused

"Good, good… now, everyone line up at the front!"

There was a lot of scraping and scratching of chairs as the class rose to their feet, I slowly progressed to the back of the line, when I was half way there Fred grabbed my arm gently an pulled me to a stop.

"Allison, is something wrong?" Fred asked, "You usually don't sulk this much…"

"It's… I don't want to face my boggart…" I sighed, "I know what it is… I've seen one before."

"I guess you found out the hard way then?" lee asked

"Yes, unfortunately…"

"Where?" Fred asked surprised

"The orphanage, there was one in my closet, when I was four I went to get my clothes out and…" my throat closed up, "The two bloody corpses of my parents fell out of it." I whispered faintly

Their mouths gaped wide open, "Bloody hell…" Lee whispered

"Allison, it's your turn," Lupin's voice said, "Turn around."

I swallowed hard as I turned to face the boggart, instantly it transformed from a tap dancing death eater into… Fred. I heard screams rise up from around the room, and my heart stopped, because Fred wasn't standing up he was laying on the floor covered in his own blood, his head was cracked open like he had been thrown into a wall… and his eyes just stared blankly up at me, unseeing…  
"Allison… it's all right, I'm right here." Fred said quietly

I swallowed hard as sense overcame me and I said loud clearly, "Riddikulus!" Instantly Fred's corpse transformed into Filch, who was dressed in a pink sparkly dress, a silver little tiara placed upon his dirty head. Next to him stood who was dressed in an equally sparkly baby bonnet, a big obnoxious pink bow on her messy tail, and a silver little bell hanging down around her neck. The class broke into hysterical laughter and I made my way to the back of the classroom where I emptied the nearest dustbin and began to violently throw up.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, "Who is it?" I mumbled as I tried to overcome the nausea.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Fred…" I murmured I still felt like crap.

"I didn't know that I would be your boggart…" He said disheartened

"I… I see the people that I care about most… if I had failed I would have seen George, and My aunt, and my parents…" My stomach convulsed and I threw my head back into my dustbin and retched again, "I hate blood" I muttered after several seconds "It makes me sick if I see a lot of it…"

He handed me a tissue and I wiped my mouth, "Thanks…" I murmured and wiped my mouth.

"You're welcome" he smiled grimly, "Come on we should be taking you done to the hospital wing…"

I smiled up at him as he helped me up and led me down the hallways… good old Fred always there for you when you needed him… I hoped he always would be…

**

* * *

****Yes! This was typed up last minute, sorry I hope its good ****I was busy this week with government tests and the like so I had to write this up on paper first, five pages front and back in total! Anyways you got to see more of the new OC Julia; she belongs to my best friend in band class who is also a Harry Potter fan! ****And you get to see something that is pretty unique with Allison… oh and there is some foreshadowing in this chapter… **

**Reviews are the best gift an author can receive and the greatest gift a reader can give so in the spirit of Christmas, Review! Besides I've already given you a gift (this chapter)…**

**Drakefan077**


	15. A Mysterious Prankster

**September 15, 1993**

We were two weeks into the first term of our fifth year at Hogwarts and our homework was already weighing us down like lead in water….

"Ugh… the homework is even worse than last year…" I moaned as I sunk into the cushions of my favorite couch, I was already behind in my Transfiguration and Potions homework

"I know…" Fred agreed as he sat down next to me, an exhausted look in his eyes.

"Well it is our OWL year…" George muttered as he sat down on the chair across from us, his face almost mirroring his twins.

"It's going to be killer…" I sighed as I picked up my quill and sleepily began to write down the first paragraph of my Potions essay, a couple of moments passed before I grew restless and muttered, "This is pathetic, who cares about the use of a Wiggenweld potion?"

Fred laughed, "Well it cures uncommon poisons Allie…"

I looked over at him in surprise, "Since when did you pay attention in class?"

"I don't, it's in the text book…" He smiled at me

I laughed at his amused face and went back to my essay, "It's just… when are we going to need to use it? It's not like we're going to run around dangerous creatures and get bitten, besides the likely hood that we'll actually have a potion on us is very slim… deeming it useless…"

George laughed, "Since when did you become so logical?"

"Good question…" I sighed as I put my hand under my chin and pretended to think.

They both laughed and went back to their work. It was then that Lee burst into the room followed by Angelina, Alicia, and Katie Bell.

"Good job you three!" he laughed as he ran over to us and slung his arms around Fred and my shoulders, "I wasn't expecting this much genius from you guys!"

"What?" Fred, George, and I asked at once; confused expressions were painted across our faces.

"Oh stop being so modest!" Angelina laughed as she sat down on the table.

"We know that it was you three that charmed the whomping willow pink!" Katie grinned as she knelt down on the floor.

"What!" I yelled in surprise, Fred and George just shrugged.

Alicia got a confused look on her face, "It had to be you three… you're the only ones crazy enough to do that… "

"Well we didn't…" I whispered, absolutely flabbergasted.

"Well if you didn't…" Lee said slowly, "Who did?"

Good question…"It has to be a new student…" I continued my voice thoughtful, "Someone who wasn't here before…"

"A new student? Allison to be able to charm and object of such a size pink would require previous magical instruction, I first year couldn't possibly pull a feat like that off…" Angelina reasoned

"It can't be anything else…" I whispered as I stared into the flames.

"An exchange student?" Fred suggested thoughtfully

"No we would know if we had an exchange student… how about a homeschooler?" I asked

"What's the likely hood that a homeschooled student would come to Hogwarts? And what's the likelihood that that same homeschooled student would be a prankster?" George asked.

I shrugged, "Just a suggestion… I'm just saying that it's possible…"

"Anything's possible Allie, but the likelihood that a homeschooled prankster just started at Hogwarts is very slim…" George sighed as he went back to his essay

There were a couple moments of silence before Alicia spoke, "Why would they wait to start pranking now? If they came in on the train they would be here for at least two weeks already…"

That question had an easy answer, "They would scope it out before trying anything… figure out the rules and the punishments before trying anything… Filch's schedule you know the basics…"

"You know Filch's schedule?" Alicia asked in surprise

"Yup…" I replied and held up a piece of paper with his times written down on it, "Memorized it by now of course… and we've always had a little extra help, it keeps us out of trouble… well most of the time anyway…"

Angelina, Alicia, and Katie raised their eyebrows.

"What?" I asked as I threw my hands up.

"Where did you get that?" Angelina asked

"Nicked it from his office of course! First year!" I laughed

Looks of surprise crossed over their faces before I laughed and continued in a more serious tone, "But that doesn't matter… what matters is who did this and where they are now."

"Well, there are only so many students at Hogwarts… many of them we've known since first year… the only ones that would be able to pull something like that off would be a NEWT student or a Ravenclaw…"

"A Ravenclaw wouldn't do something like that, their too noble…" Lee replied "and they care too much about their academics to have time to prank or having fun…"

"Geez, a bit stereotypic aren't yah Lee?" I asked as I turned around to face him

He laughed, "Well I guess… but it's still unlikely that a Ravenclaw would do something like that…"

"Then it has to be an older student…" I sighed

"More or less…" Lee shrugged, "But that doesn't really matter, it's time for dinner."

Fred and George who had been shifting their attention back and forth between their homework and the conversation looked up, hungry expressions on their faces.

"Boys..." I muttered, "Always hungry…"

Everyone laughed as we stood up and headed down stairs towards the great hall, but one question still remained in the back if my mind: Who did turn the whomping willow pink, and where were they now?

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the late update, I've been feeling a little under the weather and have also had a serious writers block… Meh, anyways I'm quite proud of this chapter despite the length, I figured I was two days late updating and had to get something up for all of you so anyways here it is…my wonderfully short chapter without much action or romance going on… x sighs x Oh well, it's my birthday tomorrow and I'm going to be fifteen ****(So make it more enjoyable by gifting me your wonderful, wonderful reviews!) :)**

**Until next week :D**

**Drakefan077**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or story line other then Allison; the mysterious know it all on the train, some minor plots, and other things you don't recognize… Everything else belongs to the wonderful writer JK Rowling who I idolize :D**


	16. The Pranksters Get Pranked

**October 13, 1993**

All right, there are several things I must say about my life recently; it's the most stressful thing in the whole wide world. No, really it is, and it's only going to get worse. Why? Well the obvious stress of our upcoming OWL's, even though they were months away the pressure was really starting to get to me… oh and the fact that that prankster that had been running around was causing more and more trouble and was not taking any of the credit. Even though I had to agree that charming the whomping willow a marvelous shade of pink was genius, I did not like taking the blame. Professor Sprout for instance, kept glaring at me from across the greenhouse during Herbology with the Ravenclaw's this morning and concluded the class by telling Fred and I that our Bubotuber wasn't growing very well and wouldn't be able to produce a significant amount of pus for the third years; it looked just as good as any of the other students however… She ended up giving us a C for effort… but we knew she just gave us that because she believed that we charmed the tree.

On top of all this however they also had to throw in Astronomy at midnight, which was how I just so happened to doze off in History of Magic, which isn't that hard to do in the first place but still it helps…

"Allison… Allison wake up, class is over…" Fred urged as he shook my arm

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked up into his, "Fred…" I murmured as I look up at his smiling face, "Why can't you just let me fall back asleep..?"

"Because, it's lunch time… I'd let you stay if we had to go to another class next." Fred laughed, causing his dark brown eyes to sparkle mischievously.

I laughed wryly as I stood up from my seat, the class was empty except for us three, Binns must have flown off somewhere… _Oh well…_ I sighed; _at least I could look forward to lunch…_

Fred, George, and I took off down the stairs…

"You know, if we didn't have Binns for a teacher History of Magic might actually be interesting…" George sighed, "Today he was talking about the Troll wars…"

A painting of an old man with an ear trumpet sighed as we passed by, "Children these days, I swear… so ungrateful…"

"Really George, you actually tried to pay attention?" I asked as the painting continued to mumble about the 'ungrateful little children that walked these halls'.

"OWL's are coming up…" He shrugged

"Well trying to pay attention in one class isn't going to help!" I laughed as we entered the main hall.

They both laughed as we walked past a group of Ravenclaw's one of which looked very familiar to us, "Hey look, it's that girl from the train." Fred said as he nodded in her direction.

"You mean Julia?" George asked as he turned to look at her, "I didn't know she was in Ravenclaw…"

"Neither did I…" I murmured as I glanced at her, she was putting something in her bag. How come I had never noticed her in all the years that I had been attending Hogwarts? Maybe she wasn't a fifth year… she certainly looked like one though, "Fred have you seen Julia before that day on the train?" I asked as we walked into the great hall, the smell of warm chicken wafted in the air.

"No, I haven't… why?" Fred replied with confusion

"No reason…" I sighed as we sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Lee.

Fred gave me an odd look.

"I was just curious that's all!"

Fred sighed as he sat down next to me, "Allison, I swear the things you find interesting utterly baffle me sometimes…"

Lee snorted into his hand and I laughed, "Oh well, I'm just weird I guess…"

But in truth a very big conclusion was beginning to come to mind… what if….

"Allison! Are you going to take the chicken leg or not?" lee asked as he gave me a concerned look

"Err… right sorry…" I replied as I picked up the leg with a fork and knife. It might be just the stress that was getting to me, but I think that some of the things that we had hypothesized up in the common room a couple of days ago were wrong… now I just needed some proof…

" The Wiggenweld potion," Snape sneered as he looked around the room, "Can any of you tell me what this potion does..?" he looked around the room, no one was raising their hands, "Very well, Lee Jordan, you haven't participated lately… would you like to share with the class what this potion is used for?"

Lee gulped, "Well… I think it's used for…"

Some of the Slytherin's snickered and I glared at them from across the room.

"Is it possible that the Gryffindor's ego has perhaps finally surpassed their intelligence?" Snape smiled, or well… sneered he never smiles, "Never mind, foolish question for me to ask… that happened long ago, its common fact that the Gryffindor house isn't known for its knowledge..."

Okay, that ticked me off… "Squawk, Snapey wants a cracker!" Oh the many joys of being a metamorphmagi…

Snape turned to face me, "McGonagall…"

"Snapey needs a shampoo, squawk!" I squawked, my voice a perfect imitation to that of a parrot.

Fred, George, Lee, and a good handful of Gryffindor's began to laugh.

"McGonagall…" Snape's face was slowly growing red with fury, "Thirty points from Gryffindor for your rude behavior, and if you make another comment I swear I'm going to give you and the Weasley's detention for the next week." His voice was cruel, and I couldn't help but notice the way his dark greasy hair clung to his face.

"What did we d-?" Fred asked with a grin which slowly faded as the room slowly filled with a ghastly stench.

I knew that stench… Fred, George, and I exchanged a bewildered look before we leapt to our feet and ran out into the dungeons, it was the prankster… but where were they? I only managed to catch a glimpse of brown hair swishing around the corner before the explosion went off, filling the hall with a smell that was at least twenty times worse than our usual explosion... I covered my face on reflex and fell back against the wall.

A few moments passed before the slimy voice of Snape filled the hall, "Allison McGonagall… did you have anything to do with this?"

I slowly lowered my arms to see a un amused Snape glaring down at me with beady eyes.

I shook my head quickly, "I didn't know this was going to go off, I swear! We wouldn't of come out into the hallway if we had an explosion planned…"

His upper lip curled, "Ah, of course… ten points from Gryffindor for lying…" he looked down at my uniform, "Filthy the lot of you… very well get back inside the class room…"

"What? But—"

I turned back to look at Fred and George, they both looked like they had been dragged through the mud…

"I don't care how filthy you are, back inside…" Snape jabbed his finger behind him indicating the door, "Oh, and twenty points from Gryffindor for poor personal Hygiene."

Once Snape's back was turned I rolled my eyes, whoever that prankster was they better show themselves soon… because they were making my life a living hell.

**Ooh, the pranksters got pranked! Not intentionally of course but they have bad Karma… like eight years to catch up on… anyways, I enjoyed writing this chapter! The foreshadowing is set up, hints have been dropped, and the Hogwarts pranksters are rivaled for the first time by some unknown brown haired figure. Will the prankster be discovered soon? Oh well, looks like you'll have to wait until next week to find out! Read and Review! Have a Merry Christmas! See ya next year!**

**Drakefan077 :D**


	17. The Mystery Revealed

**October 13, 1993 **

We ended up skipping the first part of Charms to get cleaned up. After a good shower and a change of clothes we were good to go and arrived in the middle of class… I'm sure we looked pretty funny with damp hair, but I really didn't care….

"Hey Allison!" Lee laughed as he floated in front of my face, apparently we were practicing the levitation charm… "Long time no smell!"

I narrowed my eyes but slowly my face broke into a small grin, "Your hair looks nice today Lee."

He laughed, "Right… right… Hey Angelina! Take me up!" He called to the back of the classroom.

"Lee, I've been levitating you all day, it's your turn!" Angelina called across the classroom.

"No it isn't…" Lee laughed as he floated through the room, I grinned as Angelina dropped her wand and let him fall to floor.

Fred sighed as we headed towards the front of the classroom, "We'd better tell Flitwick why were late."

Once we got to the front of the room Flitwick had turned to face us, "Ah, hello Fred, George, Allison… no need to worry, your excused…"

Wait… what?, "Were excused? How did you know…" I asked a bewildered look on my face

"Oh my dear the whole school knows what happened in the dungeon, thanks to the Slytherin's of course…" Flitwick smiled.

"They do…" I mumbled my eyes wide.

I saw Fred and George grimace, "Oh great…"

"No need to worry, fortunately for you this class only has your fellow Gryffindor's and some of my Ravenclaw's… You should be able to finish off the day nicely, now go on… practice!" The short little man shooed us off, his always kind smile was etched across his face.

We headed to the Gryffindor side of the room, "Come on Allison, I'll be your partner." Fred smiled at me, his eyes flashed at me mischievously. "George you can work with us to…"

I heard George groan, I still couldn't help but feel sorry for him; it must be pretty awkward to have your twin brother and one of your best friends to start dating…

"We cant have three people in a group…" George sighed.

"Well there isn't anybody else who is without a partner…" Fred replied grimly.

My eyes searched the room, it seemed that what Fred said was true… but my eyes froze on one lone figure who was standing in the corner of the room levitating her desk. It was Julia. "Fred, George… look it's that girl from the train… Julia."

"What! She's a fifth year?" George asked surprised as he turned to face me.

"I guess so…" I sighed as I turned back to face him, "But it looks like she doesn't have a partner… why don't you go over and work with her George, you're already acquainted with her…"

I heard Fred clear his throat and I turned back to face him, "Allison… she's watching us…"

"What?" I asked surprised as I turned to face her. She was glancing over her shoulder at us; a guilty look was painted across her face. I raised my eyebrow and redirected my attention to Fred, "What do you reckon?"

"Allison, you don't think…" Fred muttered

"What?" I asked

"Think about it, Julia wasn't here since first year… and we've been the only pranksters at Hogwarts until now…" Fred mused thoughtfully.

"But she's a Ravenclaw…" I replied

"Which would explain why she has all the extra time," George grinned, "They always finish their homework first…"

I nodded thoughtfully, "But what about her late arrival?"

"Simple, she was homeschooled… she doesn't have an accent…" Fred smiled at me

I gasped "This is the exact opposite of what we originally thought! What's the likely hood..?"

"I know, but she was taught well… she conjured the patronus on the train you know…" Fred sighed

"But…" I whispered, the evidence was clear yet I couldn't believe it… "It's…"

"It's the only possible answer…" George sighed

"Sometimes I find it hard to believe you two are the same boys that sit in History of Magic doodling ridiculous pictures of Snape getting sat on by Hagrid…" I sighed and they laughed…

By the time class ended Fred and I had both earned a couple of bruises from being flown into the ceiling and dropped whenever our attention wavered from anything other then the task… We were both relieved to be out in the halls and on our way to dinner… but before we could head downstairs for a well earned meal we had to find out if Julia really was the mysterious prankster, and to do that we had to corner her…

"Come on!" I hissed as I pushed my self against the wall next to Fred, on the other side of the door George stood. We were going to catch Julia when she walked out the door. She had stayed after class to talk to Flitwick.

"She's coming…" George hissed, just before Julia walked out the door…

"Hello there!" Fred smiled as he looped his arm through on of hers

"Pleasure to see you again!" George gave an identical smile

"Wh-what?" Julia whispered, "Oh you're from the train… right…"

Fred and George dragged her across the hall, "Julia… are you the prankster; did you charm the whomping willow?"

Slowly she nodded her head.

"And you threw the dungbombs today as well?"

She nodded again.

"Good grief…" I mumbled, but before I could say anything else a brilliant idea came to mind. "Well… if you're going to prank you might as well prank with the masters…" I smiled, a plan forming in the back of my mind.

Fred glanced at me, I gave him a look and he smirked, "Yeah… come on hang out with us, we'll teach you everything we know."

"Why…" Julia whispered, "I… I don't …"

"Julia, you didn't have a partner in Charms today… you need some people to hang out with…" I smiled

"But why would you want to… I mean I… I made all of you smell horribly today!" Julia squeaked out

"So?" I smirked, okay to be quite honest I wanted to get Julia back… but still it was to good to be true! Perhaps Fred and I could set her up with George… but she would seriously need a self confidence boost if something like that was going to happen… and we would also need to slowly bring her into the group… If we succeeded in this George might finally have somebody, if not… "Come on lets go to dinner." I laughed

"But…" Julia tried to get out, as Fred and George began to drag her down the hallways by her arms.

I know its wrong to mess with people's love lives… but George needed someone… little did I know what Fred and I had stepped into…

**I honestly don't know what to think about this chapter… as you already know Julia belongs to my buddy from band and I'm not sure if she was gracefully brought into the story… x sighs x oh well… I know this chapter was short… but another is going to be up soon! :D oh the joys of winter break **

**There are two things that a writer enjoys the most; the creation of their work and the feedback they receive. Please take your time to review, it only takes a second and means the world to us.**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim**

**~Drakefan077 **


	18. Plans for the Future

**October 31, 1993**

It had been approximately one year to the day that I had began to actually have feelings beyond that of friendship for Fred Weasley. It had also been a year to the day that I had freaked out when he hugged me, blushed a horrid shade of red, and ran down to the hospital wing because I believed myself to be having an allergic reaction… oh the tragedies of young romance…

Of course a lot has changed since then… Fred and I had gotten together despite my attempts to avoid him and put everything aside trying to keep our friendship from getting screwed up, the ever quiet Julia had been added to our ranks, and Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban and broken into the Gryffindor Common room… destroying the third year boy's dormitories… Wonderful thing to return to after the feast 'eh? I couldn't help but notice that something happens every Halloween. Last year the Chamber of Secrets had been open… and Filch's cat petrified. This year Sirius Black decided to attack Gryffindor tower… and of course poor Harry always had the anniversary of his parent's death on this day as well. Poor kid, everything happens to him; this year Sirius Black wanted him dead… last year the chamber, oh and when he was a first year he went after the fabled Sorcerer's Stone. He seriously needed a break…

Now of course we weren't allowed to sleep in our dormitories because of Black so everyone had been herded into the Great Hall where we were now sleeping under the starry ceiling… I couldn't help but marvel at that ceiling, ever since my first day I had been transfixed by it. It would be pretty cool if I could learn how to do that… I would always know exactly what the weather was the first thing in the morning…

"Allison… hey Allison…" I felt someone shake my arm and I turned my head to find myself face to face with Fred.

"What?" I asked as I covered my mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Just wondering of you had fallen asleep with your eyes open that's all love." Fred smiled

I let my eyes narrowed, "I sleep with my eyes closed thank you very much."

"I'll have to commit that to memory." He grinned and I felt myself flush.

"You know we haven't had much time together since we've gotten back… how about we go together on the next trip to Hogsmede?"

To be quite honest the idea of going t o Hogsmede had completely slipped my mind with the OWLs coming up… the last trip had completely slipped past me unnoticed. "Fred… the last trip to Hogsmede was last week… we'll have to wait until Christmas…"

"Oh how soon you forget that we have outside sources…" He smiled, the light from the stay ceiling highlighting his features.

I laughed quietly, "Right… sorry… I'm just sleepy that's all I guess it just strayed from my mind…"

"It's amazing…" Fred mused as he flipped over onto his back and stared back up at the ceiling.

"What's amazing?" I asked in a whisper

"How seriously you're taking your studies this year." He replied with a grin

"It's our OWLs year…" I sighed

"So? George and I already have a plan on how to Exceed Expectations on all of our OWL's…" Fred grinned

"Oh really? What are you going to do, cheat?" I asked

"No… we'll just exceed expectations by showing up…" he smiled

I laughed, "Alright Fred… keep dreaming…"

He turned over onto his side and looked at me, "I will…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused

"George and I… we figure our OWL's won't even matter…"

"What?" I hissed, "Fred our OWL's are really important!"

"So? We have a plan…" Fred smiled as he turned to look at me, "The idea really just hit us a couple of weeks ago and we have been planning to tell you…"

"It's so touching that you and Miss. McGonagall are making plans for your next romantic getaway but I'm afraid that some of the other students are trying to sleep." Snape's snide voice spoke down at us, causing some Slytherin's across the room to giggle.

Fred and I turned a bright shade of red.

"So would you both just shut up?" Snape asked as he turned to walk away.

Once Snape was out of earshot I spoke "We really should be getting to sleep…"

"Yeah…" He sighed as some of his ginger hair fell into his face, "We should… good night Allie."

"Good night Fred…" I sighed back as I snuggled into my pillow, "See you in the morning…"

**November 2, 1993**

Julia didn't talk much… but she was still nice to be around. When she did speak she would often make a very thoughtful comment, or mention something interesting that she had learned in class. Often I found it hard to believe that she was the same girl that pulled all those pranks that had gotten the twins and I into loads of trouble… that's why it surprised me when she let out a groan and said, "I'm bored… do you want to go prank someone?" her voice was extremely quiet.

"You know… just because were in the library doesn't mean that you have to talk so quietly…" I sighed.

She shrugged, "I'm sorry… it's just… well I finished a long time ago that's all…" we had a long way to go if she ever was going to talk above a whisper…

"Well…" I mumbled, "If you help me finish my potions essay we can go and put some Nifflers in Snape's classroom…"

Her eyes lit up, "B-brilliant, here…" she passed me her essay.

I took the paper gratefully and began to write down some of her key points, twisting them around until you could barely tell they came from her essay. "Thanks… come on; let's go get Fred and George… Hagrid has some Nifflers outside his hut…"

"Right… Fred, George…" she mumbled

"What? Is something wrong with them?" I asked confused

"Well…"

"Did they come on to strong?" I asked with a sigh

"Well… the first thing they did to me was drag me down the halls by my arms…" She whispered.

I honestly couldn't believe that she had formed such a long sentence, "Well it's not like their mean or anything… they're really quite sweet… even if they are loud." I shoved my books into my bag.

"…you'd say that… you've been together since first year…" Julia mumbled, "You're biased."

"Am not, they're really nice guys… not like those perverted Slytherin's, they're horrible."

"… I just…"

"Look, there's nothing wrong with Fred and George. You need to assimilate yourself and learn to get along with them." I sighed as I headed for the door, she followed behind me.

"Al-alright…" she whispered.

I turned to look at her, opened my mouth as if to ask her something then stopped. Sighing, I shook my head, "Good… see you in a half hour, at the stone circle?"

"Er…"

"You have to go over that big rickety bridge…"

She gave me a look of confusion.

"It's on the way to care of magical creatures..?"

She nodded, "Right… I'll see you then..."

"See you then." I smiled before I turned and headed towards the grand staircase…

"So Julia isn't even warming up to you?" Fred asked as we walked down the halls towards the courtyard.

"Define warming up." I muttered

"Does she talk any louder than she did when we met her in the hallways?" George asked as he appeared beside me.

"If you remember correctly we met her on the train…" I sighed, "And no, she doesn't talk any louder than she did then."

"Well then, does she speak in complete sentences?" Fred asked as he threw his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

"Occasionally." I smiled up at him

"Well it's a start." He smiled back down at me.

Some Slytherin's passed by us whispering fervently to each other and laughing in a suspicious and sneaky manner.

"What do you suppose..?" I asked as I raised my eyebrow and glanced behind me.

"Don't know, but Slytherin's always act like that… it's probably nothing to worry about…" George sighed

"Exam pressure getting to you yet?" I asked as we headed out into the courtyard.

"Nope." Fred grinned

"Well… you never did tell me your plan." I sighed as the semi-chilly air brushed against my face.

"Only because Snape called us out…" Fred replied

"So, what is the plan? What are you going to do to prevent yourselves from becoming a bunch of beggars?" I smiled

"We'll probably move in with you." George joked.

"Why me?" I laughed playing along.

"Because, living with mum 24/7 would be torture." George laughed

"Yeah, instead of the usual 'you boys stop making all that noise up there!' We'd be getting 'You boys go get a job or I swear I'll throw you out on the street!'" Fred laughed

"Therefore, we'll end up moving in with you to prevent ourselves from further harassment by our mother." George smiled.

I laughed a bit before I continued with a now serious face, "No really, what's your plan?"

"Alright you know all that stuff that we've been inventing over the past few years?" Fred asked

I nodded.

"Well, were thinking about opening up a jokeshop…" he smiled

"That's a great idea!" I smiled

"We know." They said at the same time.

"Came up with the idea over the summer when we were in Egypt we did." George smiled

"Yeah, Mum wouldn't stop talking about our OWL's… said we'd better come up with a career plan." Fred continued

"So we thought about it for about three seconds before we decided…"

"To open up a joke shop, and sell everything that we've invented over the past couple of years."

"That would be brilliant!" I smiled as we headed towards the big rickety bridge.

"Of course, all of our idea's our brilliant." Fred winked

"Right…" I laughed as we came up to the stone circle to find… Julia, the only thing was that she was standing talking to some Slytherin's and by what I saw things weren't going over to well. We came to a halt.

"Hey, you ugly little four eyed bitch! If you don't give us the notes for our next Transfiguration essay were going to get you…" a big ugly brute growled, I recognized him as one of the Slytherin's beaters.

"N-n-no…" Julia stuttered and I saw her hand move slowly towards her wand.

One of the trolls caught sight of this movement and grabbed the wand from out of her pocket, leaving her completely defenseless.

"You were going to try to hex me weren't you?" the beater grunted, "Well, how would you feel if we snapped your little wand right in two?"

The troll that had grabbed her wand held it up. Before he could snatch it however my hand flew towards my pocket and with a mighty swish of my wand he flew into the air sending it flying.

"Accio!" Fred said quickly and it flew down into his waiting hand.

"It's that McGonagall twerp and the Weaslebees!" the beater shouted, "Get them!"

They all drew their wands but before they could shout a single enchantment I shot the beater with a blue light, turning him into a hideous toad. His cronies eyes widened, "Expelliarmus!" Fred and George shouted sending two of the remaining minions into the stone walls. The only one left was the one that I had sent flying into the air earlier, and with a panicked look he turned and ran towards the bridge.

Once the two boys that Fred and George had disarmed took off and left we walked over to Julia to see if she was okay.

"Th-thank you…." She stuttered, "Really, I'm quite glad…"

"Here," Fred smiled as he handed her her wand back, "Next time you go to attack someone though I suggest you move a bit more quickly, like you did on the train."

"Right… I will…"

"Come on then, let's go we should get the Niffler's before it gets to dark out… with the dementor's and all we shouldn't be out to late." I said as I looked up at the sky, which was now being painted in red's and oranges.

"Yeah, we should be going…" Fred smiled and with that we headed down to Hagrid's hut, eager to set our newest prank in motion…

**Happy new year everybody! I updated a little later than usual, but then again I added on another chapter on Monday so I don't think I was too shabby… Anyways I hoped you enjoyed! And please tell me what you think of Julia, I'm anxious to know… of course you'd have to review to do that!**


	19. Aw Nifflers

**November 2, 1993**

After gathering the niffler's in some shabby looking sacks that we had found next to some of Hagrid's young pumpkin seedlings we headed back up towards the castle. The earlier event was still running through my mind; why had Julia the quiet submissive little Julia tried to stand up to those Slytherin blockheads? I'm sure if I was quiet and hadn't come out of my shell yet I would give into them, I mean they had huge muscles and could beat someone to a pulp if they wanted to! Yet Julia had stood up to them… perhaps somewhere deep inside she had a fire that had yet to be ignited? I had a feeling that Julia wasn't all that she appeared… and eventually I was going to figure out what secret she was hiding; but for now I was content to let her be and enjoy her first real prank with the masters…

"Come on!" I laughed quietly as we rushed down the worn stone stairs trying our best not to be heard.

Julia was right behind me and had a huge grin plastered on her spectacled face; her eyes were alive and joyful… I couldn't believe that this was the same person that had been almost been beaten up by a bunch of Slytherin's…

We slipped through an old worn door and into a dungeon passageway at the end of the hallway sat the portrait of an old woman with a rather snooty air about her.

"Hey…" I smiled mischievously as I walked up to the portrait, "guess what?"

The portraits nostrils flared, "What?"

I held up a pair of crossed fingers, "Slytherin's are supreme!"

"Curse you, you little blood traitor spawn! I swear once this password is changed I will have so much fun taunting you!" The portrait swung open and we walked through into the dungeons.

"How did you know that password?" Julia asked curiously

Fred grinned, "We tortured some of those absolutely vile Slytherin's into giving it to us."

Julia's eyes widened.

We all laughed and George said, "Actually we found it on a certain special piece of parchment."

"Oh…" Julia responded her mouth dropping open.

"Right." I smiled and pulled the Marauders map out of my back pocket, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I hissed and tapped my wand. Once it was finished inking in I opened it, "All right, we're all clear… Snape's talking with Lupin in the Defense against the dark arts classroom…" I handed the map over to George.

"Well then what are we standing here for? Let's go!" Julia said at a normal volume before breaking out into a wide smile.

We followed her into the potions classroom, "Perfect… Snape has recently had a detention." Fred smiled and pointed at the cauldrons which lay back against one of the walls.

"That's at least twenty…" Julia breathed, "The nifflers are going to enjoy this…"

I turned my eyes and glanced at her through my black curls, she really was a different person when it came to pranking. It was actually kind of amazing…

"Allison, we'd better hurry… Snape's coming this way." George said his eyes wide.

"Shoot! Where is he?" I exclaimed as I went to untie the moving sack.

"Heading down the fourth floor stairs…" he replied nervously

"Great, thanks George." I smiled at him and opened the bag, letting three excited nifflers into the room.

Fred and Julia proceeded to do the same and in minutes the room was alive with the clattering of cauldrons. "This is brilliant!" Julia laughed

"Hurry! Snape's almost here—" George was cut off by the slamming of the door.

All of our heads turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy's pointed little face grinning back at us, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Weasels and the little half-breed…"he trailed off as his eyes wandered over to Julia who had paled considerably and was frozen in place. "Oh… and you. What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

I took a deep breath, "That's none of your business now is it Draco?"

I noticed that his arm was done up in a sling… what was he still nursing his pathetic little wound?

"Actually I think it is seeing how you've trashed the potions classroom and attacked the Slytherin Quidditch team in same day…"

I let out an angry sigh, "Move it midget, before I turn you into a fish or something."

"You wouldn't dare…."

"You want to bet!" I snapped and aimed my wand directly at his face.

"You turn me into a fish and I can see to it that the Weasels will be kicked off the Quidditch team." He smiled evilly

Slowly I let my wand drop to my side.

"I knew you'd see it my way… I've already had the Quidditch team surround the classroom… and as soon as Snape gets downstairs I'm going to see to it that you all have a month of detention…"

Julia whimpered, apparently she wasn't used to getting in trouble… I couldn't let her get in trouble though! She'd probably hate us, and I couldn't have that…

"Fine, give us a month's detention!" I laughed grimly, "But Julia's innocent, we dragged her here against her own free will!"

"Why?" Draco asked confused

"So if Snape came we could ditch her and she could take all the blame." I said smoothly

Draco's eyes narrowed, "I don't believe you half blood, tell the truth." 

"I am." I said my face betraying nothing, "Don't you like having people take the blame for you Draco?"

He faltered, "Don't you try and get on my good side half blood; it's not going to work."

I laughed, "Why would I want to get on your good side? I'm just telling the truth."

His eyes narrowed, "Don't be a fool, I have connections Allison… I could turn them against you…"

"Did I say I was trying to get on your bad side?" I muttered as I began to twirl some of my black curly hair with my finger.

"Err…"

"Good, you have developed a decent vocabulary" I smiled, "Your three short years at Hogwarts have taught you well."

"Don't provoke me!" he snapped and raised his wand.

"Uh huh… I'm not provoking you, you just have a short temper…"

"Miss. McGonagall, what a surprise…" Snape droned, "and ah… the Weasley twins, that's not a surprise either, but you…." he stared at the shivering Julia coldly, "What are you doing here?" 

"I-I-I…" Julia stuttered, oh well the original Julia was back…

"We kidnapped her sir and forced her to do our bidding." I replied quickly, "Didn't we Fred?"

"Yes, we did... it's always good to have someone on clean up duty if you know what I mean…" Fred smiled playing along, "You know what that's like George, when I leave you with clean up duty back at home?" 

"yeah, its great to have someone going behind us…"

'going behind you… I suppose you think that would believe such a lie?" Snape muttered, "You were planning to have me clean all of this up! Well guess what not this time… all four of you will put the nifflers back where they belong and then you three…" his cold dark eyes focused on Fred , George, and myself, "Will be joining me in detention every Friday for the next month, is that understood?" We all nodded at once, "And you two…" he pointed at Fred and George, "I swear if I hear about one more attack on my Quidditch team I will see to it that you are removed from the Gryffindor team is that understood?"

"Yes sir." Fred and George replied solemnly

"Now clean this mess up and get out of my sight…"

We had hurriedly cleaned up our mess and were just putting the nifflers back in Hagrid's garden when I heard the sound of a creaky door opening. Oh shit. If we were caught out in the dark by a teacher we would be dead! "Come one I hissed as I pulled Fred and George behind some pumpkin patches, Julia was smart enough to follow.

"Ah yes, well it was a pleasure to talk to you as always Hagrid, I really do wish there was something t hat I could do to help you…" It was Lupin… great…

"It's okay… I've got Hermione looking into it for me." Hagrid replied his voice sounded sad

"Ah Hermione… bright girl, has an A in my class, although how she manages with such a busy schedule is beyond me…"

"Yes she does seem to be busy lately…" Hagrid sighed as he looked back over to the castle, "It's sweet of 'er to 'elp me with this…"

The rest of the conversation was lost on my ears as I turned back to look at everyone, "We need to get out of here, fast."

"Why don't you like Professor Lupin?" Julia whispered

I scowled.

"Allison prefers not to talk about it…" George muttered before turning back to face Lupin and Hagrid, they were finishing of their conversation; this was our only chance….

"Come on! Let's go I hissed as I slinked out from behind my pumpkin and tried to slink out from behind my pumpkin, Fred stopped me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as he pulled me back and pointed at Lupin who was now leaving, only a slim crack of light shone from Hagrid's door…. "Oh right, good call…." I breathed and he chuckled.

"Okay, he's gone!" Julia announced and stood up from her sitting position and headed up the hill towards Hogwarts.

"Wait! Julia give him at least a head … start." It was too late.

"hello Allison, it's nice to see you on this fine evening." Lupin smiled sadly

"Um… right, it's nice to see you to." I smiled in a confused manner

"I've been meaning to talk to you about the misunderstanding that we seem to be having… but you slip out of class as soon as the bell rings."

"Err…" I replied, showing off my extensive vocabulary.

"Why don't I escort you for back to the castle hmm? It's dangerous with all the dementor's running about, and with your previous history Allison I don't think your well suited to be out and about after dark." Lupin said slowly, he didn't look like he was joking….

"Um okay?" I squeaked and we began to move back towards the castle. The procession was silent, but once we were safely back inside the castle Lupin spoke, "Fred, George, Julia… you three go back to the Gryffindor common room… Allison it's time that you and I had a long overdue talk."

"But I'm a Ravenclaw!" Julia protested feebly as Fred and George looped arms with hers and began to drag her down the halls yet again. Oh wow … déjà vu…. I couldn't help but watch after them as they disappeared from sight.

**A/N **

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I really am don't kill me! I've been spending the last 2 weeks suffering from the last week of term and finals! D: So sorry… anyways I actually had a lot more planned for this chapter **** but I didn't want to prolong my update any longer so I cut it off early! (you can say thank you y'know…) thanks for all your reviews and subscriptions (you know who you are!) and thanks for your support and giving me a reason to update **** I won't be this slow again, just please realize that I have other things going on in my life. Your reviews are greatly appreciated! :D and I'll see you next Friday!**

**Drakefan077**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like JK Rowling?... If you said yes you need your eyes checked. T_T'**

***Oh and the portrait of the lady came from the 5****th**** harry potter game :D**

_**(Oh and one last thing… just asking, does anyone know what November 2**__**nd**__** means for Allison and Fred? Try to guess, but the answer is spelled out in a past chapter.)**_


	20. A Truth, a Lie, and a Dinner

**November 2, 1993**

"Allison, come with me…" Lupin sighed as he turned and headed into his classroom and then into his office. Lupin took his seat behind his desk and after motioning me to sit he began to speak, "I know, you and I have had our disagreements in the past Allison…"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, that's for sure…"

Lupin sighed yet again and gave a half hearted smile before continuing, "What you need to understand Allison, is that my lying to you was not of my own accord,"

"Well I'm pretty sure that lying to a little girls face isn't of your own accord!" I snapped back hotly, "If I recall correctly I didn't see any strings attached!"

"My word, you have a temper just like your mother…" he muttered under his breath

My eyes narrowed and I rose to my feet, "Don't you dare bring my mother into this you lying smelly little ingrate!"

"Now Allison is that any way to talk to your teacher?" Lupin asked as he poured himself a cup of tea.

"This goes beyond the classroom." I whispered, "You lied and told me that no one in my family still lived - and yet my great aunt was working here at Hogwarts the whole time…" tears sparked up in my eyes, "Why did you lie to me?"

"Allison…"

I brushed off whatever he was going to say next and continued, "Do you have any idea how it feels to be all alone in the world?" I paused and he didn't respond, "Well do you?"

Lupin let out a sigh and looked at me, an exhausted look in his eyes, "I do know how it feels to be left all alone with no one to turn to… believe me I do; and I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you. A child should never feel alone, they should only feel safe and sheltered…loved. With my lie I destroyed the only hope that you possessed, the hope that maybe, one day, a family member would come to your rescue and take you away from the place that had caused you so much pain and ridicule."

"She did eventually." I whispered, "But by the time she reached me three years had already passed, three years that I had lived with no hope that anything would ever change; that my life would ever take a turn for the better." I laughed feebly, "I had never been happier….you wouldn't believe how amazing it was to just know…" I paused and turned to look back at the man who had started this whole issue, the rage that had bubbled within me from the first moment we had met on the train vanished. Swallowing I asked feebly, "Why did you lie? You didn't have to lie… you could have just told me whatever your reason was for not letting me get reunited with my family…"

After several moments he replied sadly, "Actually I couldn't… an eight year old couldn't possibly understand."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

Lupin paused "Allison…have you ever heard of the Order of the Phoenix?"

I looked down at the table and began to trace its patterns with my fingers, after a few moments I responded quietly, "Yes…. My great aunt mentioned them to me back when I was in my first year; she and my parents were in it right? That's why my parents were targeted by the death eaters."

He nodded, "Yes, all three of them were in the order as was I…" he trailed off as if he was going to say more, but gave a grim smile and stopped. "You know what the Order did don't you?"

I nodded, "Yes, they fought against you-know-who last time in the first wizarding war."

"Do you know who led them?" Lupin asked

I shook my head.

"Dumbledore, and as the war went on over the years people began to lose hope, they began to go over to the Dark Lord's side. Dumbledore became worried of course, members of the Order were falling left and right, and if they weren't being murdered they were running off to hide their families. He-who-must-not-be-named was going after family members, the Potters and your family are fine examples."

"So…"

"When your parents were killed, your Great Aunt wanted to leave the Order to take care of you; the sole survivor. Dumbledore didn't want to lose one of his finest fighters however, so the Order made up a quick plan to get you safely out of the way…"

"Mad eye Moody rescued me from my house and moved me to the orphanage…" I whispered faintly

"And he lied, telling Minerva that you had been kidnapped when the death eaters attacked your home." Lupin finished

"It really was a conspiracy." I muttered as I looked down at the table

"What?" Lupin asked

"When my great Aunt first told me what had happened, I had jumped to conclusions and said that it was a conspiracy, I honestly cant believe I was right."

Lupin chuckled, "Well it's best you get going…"

"What do you mean?" I asked in surprise.

He nodded towards the clock that hung above the fireplace in the corner of my room, "It's seven o' clock, shouldn't you be heading somewhere?"

I jumped up out of my chair knocking it to the floor, "Oh shit! Fred!"

Lupin smirked.

"Oops! I mean, oh no! Homework!" I corrected quickly

"Allison, you really don't have to lie about where your going, but perhaps you should watch your language around your elders?"

"Err… Right. How did you know?"

"Your great aunt." He replied simply, "Now run along, you don't want to keep that young gentlemen waiting now do you?"

I blushed and turned to leave, "Right." I was about halfway out of his office when I paused and turn around to face him, "Professor Lupin?" I asked

"What is it Allison?" he asked with a small smile

"Thank you… I don't blame you, and I—I understand."

"Your welcome Allison." He smiled and I closed the door behind me, anxious to get on my way….

* * *

I couldn't believe it! Everything that I had though Professor Lupin was was wrong! He was actually really nice! Geez… now I felt bad for calling him a lying smelly little ingrate… Oh well! I'm sure I could apologize later because right now I was running late for Fred and I's one year anniversary date, and when I mean running I do quite literally mean running. Fortunately enough for me I ran into nobody and arrived only five minutes late. Out of breath from my little sprint I struggled into the kitchens and slumped over in the nearest chair. Fred wasn't here yet thankfully, maybe he had been held up by Snape or someone like that? He never was early anyways so I wasn't really worr—

I was cut off mid thought when a pair of hands clamped themselves over my mouth, and pulled me closer to my attackers body. I jumped up in fright and slowly moved my hand down to my pocket and pulled out my wand out of my pocket; I was just about to stun the attacker when their freckled brown-eyed face popped into view.

"FRE-!" I screamed into his hand "—ET ME –O!"

He chuckled as he let his hands drop to his side, "Hello love."

I put my wand back into my back pocket and glowered at him playfully, "What was that for?"

He picked up on my mood right away, "I just wanted to surprise you love." He shrugged nonchalantly and looked at my stowed away wand, "You scared me Al's, and did you really have to draw your wand? I thought you were going to hex my arse off!"

I chuckled, "Well , that's what you get for sneaking up o n me, I thought you were a rapist for Merlin's sake!"

He frowned, "Did I really scare you?"

"Of course you bloody did you idiot!" I laughed as I playfully hit him on the head, "How would you feel if I snuck up on you and grabbed you from behind?"

"If it was you? Fine." He smirked and I blushed a bright red

"Can you at least tell me why you decided to scare me like that?"

"Maybe." He smirked and I stared at him, it took him only a few moments to cave in "All right, Lee told me to try it."

"Lee?" I asked in surprise, "Why would you ask Lee for advice?"

"Well… err… no reason?"

"Fred." I sighed as I rolled my eyes, "Lee is an extremely unromantic boy who doesn't care how the girl feels about a relationship as long as he likes them. That's the reason why he doesn't have Angelina already. So can you please tell me why you decided to sneak up on me like that? And please don't say because of Lee, I want to know why you went to him for advice."

Fred flushed a bright red and looked down at his feet, "It was nothing really, I…"

"Fred…" I prompted

"We just haven't been spending much time together and I was worried that—"

"I didn't like you anymore…" I finished, after a long moment I looked back up at him and said, "You don't have to worry about that Fred; I love you."

He looked at me with those big, brown, loved filled eyes and I felt my heart melt a little bit, I pulled in for a quick (and yet hugely satisfying) kiss before continuing "I've just been busy with OWL's and well I've had a plan going on in my head for a while now."

He raised an eyebrow, "What kind of plan?"

"George, he doesn't have a girl friend right? He can't find someone that he thinks is right for him…" I breathed as I hugged Fred.

"Of course, its been making everything awkward but…"

"The answer is right in front of us, Julia is the answer. We need to break her out of her shell, get her to talk you know?"

"Of course, Julia's a prankster, but Al's?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"She doesn't talk." He muttered back

"I know…" I sighed. "but when she does warm up to us everything will work out just fine, don't worry."

"And if it doesn't?" He smiled as I pulled out of the hug

"Fred? It _will_ work out. My plans always work out." I smirked as he kissed my cheek.

"Of course it will…" he smiled as a small house elf came out of the kitchen holding up a tray of finger sandwiches, We'll discuss this over dinner, all right?"

"All right." I laughed as we sat down to enjoy a delicious dinner by the fire.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry I'm late with the update! My power went out on Wednesday night and we just got it back on Friday, then on Saturday and Sunday I went skiing with my parents… soooo sorry. Anyways what did you think of this chapter? Was it good, bad, an eyesore to read? I need your reviews to tell me that! (because to be quite honest I'm extremely biased…)**

**Anyways see ya next chapter! And don't forget to vote on my poll!**


	21. Julia's Involuntarily Speach

**November 5, 1993**

Fred and I had a plan.

A brilliant plan.

A plan that only involved a minor alteration to the infamous blabbering beverage; yes we had created the 'Chattering Beverage'. One sip of it and the drinker would instantly be launched into a full blown conversation that could last for hours at a time. The target was obvious, now all we had to do was set up a reason for Julia to need a drink… the answer was simple… a study block. All we had to do was get Julia to come up to the Gryffindor Common room to help us study for our OWL's, slip her a fresh glass or Chattering beverage, and kick back and enjoy the show. It seemed like a pretty good plan to me considering the babbling beverage itself was almost completely undetectable when it was being used by the targeted person but we had no idea how our 'beverage' would work; hopefully it would have the same effect. Okay now you're probably wondering why Fred and I hadn't tested it; the answers simple… we were too worried about what would involuntarily spill out of our mouth to try it.

It was safe to drink though, it had no dangerous ingredients in it whatsoever so we wouldn't have to worry about Julia suddenly turning blue and end up rolling around on the floor coughing up blood which was definitely a plus. Now all we had to do was wait….

We were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room reviewing the uses of ingredients in potions when I asked Julia for help, "Hey… Julia? Can I ask you something?"

She looked up from her paper; her eye glasses were crooked on her nose, "Sure." She replied with her ever soft and quiet voice.

"A humblydugger is used in antidotes to poisons correct?" I asked and watched as Fred slipped the Chattering beverage into her glass of Pumpkin juice.

She nodded and repositioned her glasses, "Naturally."

"But isn't a humblydugger also used in some of the poisons that the antidotes cure?" I asked as Fred slipped the vial back into his pocket.

"Well it depends on the poisons but yes, it is in some of them." She replied and went back to her own book.

"Right, thanks Julia." I smiled as I looked back down at my book, I couldn't wait until she took a drink… I finally could learn what her secret was! If all went smoothly we would be able to use this new found information to break her out of her shell, if not… well I'd rather not think about that option….

A few minutes passed as I skimmed the pages, my mind barely acknowledging what I was reading… I kept glancing over the top of my book at Julia who was so immersed in her book that she had yet to take a sip of her Pumpkin Juice. The minutes eventually turned into a half hour, which then turned into an hour… Merlin Ravenclaw's read too much, no wonder they had to be sorted into a separate house; they probably needed extra desks in their common room so that they all could be able to study at night! By the time fifty minutes had passed though she caved in and took a drink… the effect was instantaneous…

"I can't believe you guys really want to be my friends, when I first got here I didn't think anybody would like me because I transferred in late. I thought they would probably think of me as a freak because I just randomly arrived in the middle of fifth year. Everyone's already been friends for ages, it would be awkward to just suddenly intrude upon a group of friends like that."

George looked up from his paper and stared at Julia in shock, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off sharply when Fred jabbed him in the ribs.

"The Ravenclaw's don't like me very much, I don't know why though. I didn't have any friends for the first few weeks and I spent most of my time pulling pranks. I wanted to get a name out there, a reputation of sorts like Allison, Fred, and George."

Fred, George, and I exchanged glances as Julia continued to chatter about how she had planned her pranks out and how she had executed them without getting caught. How she had chickened out when professor Sprout had come outside to find the whomping willow a shade of pink. How she had been so close to getting a reputation on her own…. It was amazing how much information we were getting out of her; it was as if our potion worked through her most recent thoughts jumbling them all up into one mega unstoppable speech.

"Then as if a miracle happened Fred and George are dragging me down the hall after charms class. I thought they were going to threaten me to do their homework, like the Slytherin's do. Or beat me up to get back at me for accidentally making you stink."

I winced at the memory as I continued to pretend to read, but did she really think that? Did she really think we were like that?

"It scared me when you did that. You still scare me. You guys are really loud and you keep trying to force me to do stuff I don't want to do, like talk a lot."

My stomach dropped, oh no. If she realized she was talking she would be furious! She would probably hate us!

"That reminds me of the Slytherin's forcing me to do stuff, too. I hope my cousins were too proud to tell anyone about you hexing them, if my mum hears that some Gryffindor's stood up for me, she might get a little suspicious."

My eyes widened as I shoved my nose even deeper into my book, she was cousins with those jerks? No wonder she tried to stand up against them, she actually knew them!

"In fact, I can't believe I still hang out with you and that I'm sitting here right now. If my cousins find me with you guys again after you stood up for me, they are definitely going to tell my mom. My mom won't be happy to receive that news. She thought it was bad enough that I got put in Ravenclaw and not in Slytherin like her, but she figured it was better than Hufflepuff or, worse, Gryffindor like you guys…. Why is my mouth dry?"

Julia gasped as her hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes widened as she glared at us, slowly we all looked up from our books. Her voice was muffled as she spoke into her hand, it sounded like she as cursing.

"I can't believe you guys!" Julia snapped at as she started gathering her stuff "A couple smiles, welcoming arms, standing up against my cousins; I thought I had found some friends, but no! you aren't any better than my family. All you wanted was a Ravenclaw's help with some homework, and someone to teases and ridicule!"Julia snapped as she headed towards the exit "I just hope my cousin's don't catch me! At least I won't have to worry about them seeing me near this place or…" she glared at us "Any of these Gryffindor's again."

She stormed out of the common room.

"She's mad…" Fred muttered as he stared after her.

"You think?" I groaned as the door slammed shut, geez we had bad karma… everything seemed to be going wrong for us lately. Why couldn't one plan be executed successfully without having a wrench thrown into it?

Five minutes passed as we stared at the door in silence, eventually George broke the silence, "What did you guys do to Julia?"

Fred and I slowly turned to look at him his face had confused on it.

I groaned, "Well it doesn't matter now…"

George raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" he asked

"It's better that you don't know…" Fred sighed as we got to our feet and left a confused George behind in the common room.

**A/N**

**Sooooooo… if you hadn't noticed already I'm having trouble keeping up with my every Friday policy. So I might try updating sometime during the weekend. Anyways this chapter was kind of unique because Julia actually had something to say for herself! I didn't write the majority of it though, most of her dialogue was written by my band buddy Carro who is the person who created Julia :D I just edited it to fit in with the rest of the chapter! So thank you to her for her help! Hey why don't you thank her yourself in your reviews? :3**

**Disclaimer: Do you think a billionaire like JK Rowling would be writing on ? **

…

…**.**

…**..**

**If you answered no I officially declare you to have an average intelligence level… **


	22. Regret, Distractions, and Lies

November 7, 1993

What can I say? Fred and I felt lower then scum after the full effect of what we had done to Julia began to sink in. George was still out of the loop, but he knew that what had occurred in the common room had been primarily our fault… he just didn't know how we had managed to get her to talk like that.

Julia certainly had been keeping her promise as well… whenever we saw her in the hallways she would glare at us with so much cold hatred that I felt the chill all the way down to my toes, and she was never without her cousins either. Now that I really looked at them I could tell the resemblance… Julia may have had a more rounded face but she had some of the same haughty look about her (although it was dulled down quite a bit). Her eyes were a unique color however, but had the same shape as the majority of the Slytherin house.

It was obvious that she wasn't happy being with her cousins, the way they would force homework assignments up her nose was in short disgusting. Fred and I had never been like that! We had never tried to force her to do our homework, or even talk! Well… not until two days ago at least….

"-lison? Allison? Allison are you listening to me?" the voice of my Great aunt snapped me out of my daze.

"What…" I mumbled as I looked up at her worried green eyes.

"Class is over dear…" she looked me over quickly, "Is something wrong? You were zoned out for the whole lesson; usually you're much more attentive…. Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, I'm not sick… and I have detention with Snape tonight so… I…" I sighed and face planted into the desk, and she rubbed my back quietly, "I just… Fred and I messed up."

I felt her tense up, "Did something go wrong between you two?"

"No… were fine…" I mumbled into the desk, "We just did something to someone that we shouldn't have done and now they're really mad at us."

My aunt was silent for a long moment, after a long pause she asked, "Well, you're old enough to make your own decisions now so I'm not going to force you to tell me who this person was."

I smiled sadly and sat up in my seat, "Thank you…"

"You're welcome dear, and do remember that your counseling session is coming up soon so you need to decide on what you are planning to do after Hogwarts soon." She added, "I don't think you heard me when I announced that…"

"I didn't…" I shrugged as I stood up and headed for the door.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug goodbye Allison?" My Aunt asked as my hand reached for the door knob.

I nodded and walked back over to give her a quick embrace.

"I'll see you tomorrow Allison." She smiled at me and I nodded and left the room.

Line break.

It was admittedly odd to see Julia sitting at the Slytherin table with her cousins, her quill swishing back and forth across a piece of parchment so fast that it was almost a blur. They were making her write down their homework to? Wow… they really are lazy and stupid.

"I wonder if she remembers that we gave up Friday night to clean up a bunch of old cauldrons…." Fred muttered darkly as he stabbed a piece of steak with his knife ruthlessly.

"If she does I doubt that it matters… even if we did take the blame." I mumbled before I took a sip of my pumpkin juice.

George remained silent and I caught him glance over my shoulder from across the table. I raised an eyebrow at him and watched as he winced and looked back down at his plate of untouched food.

"George… are you okay?" I asked as I grabbed a roll from the plate in the middle

"Yeah Allie… I'm fine… just fine." He mumbled distractedly and refused to look up to talk to me.

"No you're not." I insisted and ruthlessly impaled my roll with a fork, "I know you to well George; you can't lie to me."

Fred glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Neither can you Allison… I know you and Fred are keeping something from me. What did you two do that caused Julia to go off like that?"

My stomach dropped, "Well… we…" I gulped and my throat constricted.

Fred sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist, "We didn't mean for this to happen, we had an idea and thought that if we could get Julia to talk we could find out more about her and you know…"

"Well why didn't you tell me? I've never been left out of the loop like this before, I-" he sighed and shook his head, a pained look on his face, "You know what never mind, I'll see you two lovebirds later."

He rose from the bench in one swift motion and marched away.

"No… now two people are mad at us!" I groaned and Fred rubbed my side soothingly.

"It's all right love… George will understand… he's an easy going bloke you know that."

"I know… I just can't handle having two people mad at the same time." I mumbled into his shoulder and he kissed me on my head.

"Everything's going to be all right, you'll see." He murmured into my hair.

"I hope so…" I sighed, "Let's get going, I don't really want to eat anymore…."

"All right," he nodded, and we rose from the table and headed off to the common room, to get ready for our detention with Snape.

**It's short, I know… I know… but it may be the last update for a while because I very well may be grounded after tomorrow because of my issue with procrastinating. I'm not going into details to bore you so on with the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: Would JK Rowling be facing the risk of being grounded tomorrow? No, I didn't think so.**

**Review please? Their probably going to be the only thing that will make me smile over the next few days…**

**Until I am ungrounded,**

**Drakefan077**


	23. Detention with a Greasy Parrot

**November 7, 1993**

George had been mad at us for less than an hour and I was already missing his company. What can I say? I missed his jokes when Fred and I walked up the stairs. I just couldn't last another hour with George being mad at us… I already felt bad enough about having Julia mad at us, and I barely knew her! Having George mad at us was an entirely different situation and I was going to fix it sooner or later….

I rustled through my trunk, going through uniform after uniform, past sock after sock, and eventually past my hidden potion storage box… I couldn't find it anywhere! Where could I possibly have put my newest invention? I really needed to use it tonight! I leaned forward and shoved my face down into the trunk… after a moment or two I finally realized how stupid I was acting, pulled out my wand, and said, "Accio box!"

My pile of socks on the bottom of my trunk shook and then a small wooden box came soaring out of the trunk, promptly hitting me in the head.

I fell back on the floor and rubbed my head in pain, "Bloody hell…" I swore under my breath before I reached for the box and opened it to reveal my pride and joy, my—

The sound of heavy footsteps running up the stairs caught me off mid-thought as I hurried to slide my secret into my pocket. The door slammed open just as I shoved the box back under my sock pile.

"Allison!" Angelina smiled as she entered the room, "Fred sent me up to tell you that it's time to go to your detention with Snape."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Right… tell him I'll be right down."

"Okay." She smiled and turned to leave the room.

Slowly I pulled myself up from the floor and slid my wand into my right pocket, then after quickly pulling my (now brown) hair back into a pony tail I headed downstairs to meet up with Fred who was waiting reluctantly by the door.

"Hey Fred…" I sighed as I walked over to meet him

"Hey Allie, you ready to go?" Fred asked as he opened the portrait hole.

"Yup…" I sighed as we headed out into the Grand Staircase, "So… where's George?"

"He's already at Snape's office… he completely ignored me when he left." Fred muttered as we headed down the second flight of stairs.

Everything was quiet for a few moments and we headed down three more flights of stairs, finally I broke the silence, "I feel like a ruddy bitch." I sighed as a ghost drifted past us mumbling something about 'hobswatch and fissle'.

"I wouldn't date a bitch." Fred replied quietly, an odd volume for him… the fact that George was mad at him was obviously hard for him to take…

"Well it's my fault that we spiked Julia's drink and-," I was cut of abruptly.

"I poured the potion in." he sighed

"So? It was my idea!" I snapped

"Allison…" Fred groaned and came to an abrupt stop.

"What?" I asked as I came to a stop beside him.

"Please stop attacking yourself… it's not your fault that both of them are mad at us okay?"

"I still feel like crap." I muttered before he grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me to face him.

"Look it's both of our faults… and to be quite honest, I feel like crap to." Fred whispered harshly and held me close to his face.

"W-well…" I stuttered and Fred gave me a stern look, after several moments I caved in "Fine, it's both our faults…"

Fred gazed into my eyes for several moments before he muttered, "We'll get George to hear us out later tonight… he's forgiving you know that."

I bit my lower lip and stared at him for several long moments, "I know… let's just hurry up and get to detention before Snape chews us out for being late."

"Right…" Fred sighed and with that we headed down into the dungeons…

* * *

It was the usual protocol when we entered the dungeons, Snape held out his hand, I pulled my wand out of the left pocket, he took our wands, and we headed over to clean cauldrons. George was already there with his shoulder turned coldly away from us.

Once Snape was safely tucked away in his office we began to beg for forgiveness… or well at least I did anyway…. Fred sort of started out with a rather abrupt, not so pathetic, pick up sentence.

"George, stop acting like a git." Fred snapped and I saw George tighten his grip around his rag.

I punched Fred in the shoulder.

"Ouch… what the bloody hell was that for…" he hissed and I glared at him.

"Are you two going to work or just sit there and make plans for your next prank?" George muttered darkly and grabbed yet another cauldron to wash.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my wand out of my right pocket, with a flick all of the cauldrons flew back into the wall, not a single smudge was on them.

Fred and George turned to stare at me.

"How the bloody hell did you do that?" Fred asked in surprise, "you handed your wand over to Snape didn't you?"

"No, I handed him a prank wand…. Now George has no excuse to ignore us, because these next two hours are going to be torture if he spends them trying to avoid us…"

"Can't you two take a hint? I don't want to bloody talk to you right now!" George snapped angrily, his bright orange hair highlighting his angry features in a rather intimidating fashion.

"Look George, we didn't mean for any of this to happen! Fred and I came up with the idea on our anniversary… we were so excited we had forgotten to tell you-," I exclaimed as I took a forceful step towards him.

"Oh, and I'm sure you came up with a whole bucketful of other new pranks then as well right? You've probably been pulling them all year!" George fumed

"We haven't been! George that was the only one I swear—," I was cut off abruptly

"You swear? You _swear_? Allison, I don't know what to think off you two! Do you have any idea how it feels to be left out?"

That struck a nerve, "George! You're acting like a ruddy git! I know why you're really angry, so why don't you just stop snapping at us and…"

"I'm not going to stop! Like you two didn't stop when you came up with your 'brilliant plan' to get Julia to talk like that!"

I felt a lump form in my throat, "George…"

He paused and stared at me, and I could see behind his furious gaze that he was hurting inside… he didn't like being left out….

No one said anything for several long moments as George and I stared into each other's eyes, electricity seemed to crack in the air as the tension from the last couple of moments lingered dangerously….

"George… I- I know, that it… hurts to be left out…. I also know that this is the first and last time that you're ever going to be left out…. Fred and I—well we just forgot to tell you and you've finally cracked from all of the times that we haven't included you in our outings and…" I gulped and my throat tightened, "We've been taking advantage of you and your good temper, and were… sorry." I looked up at him, his face had loosened up considerably and he was gazing at me in regretful way.

"It's not that Allie…" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Well it is, but—."

He groaned, "I did act like a bloody git… things aren't like they used to be, I've known that since last year… and I know that you two tend to do some things without me because… well your dating."

The tension in the air began to lighten considerably.

"I shouldn't have snapped like that…. It was immature of me… I should be the one who's apologizing right now, not you two."

"Since when have any of us ever acted mature?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

Just like that the tension was gone and everyone broke out into hysterical laughter… it was then of course that Snape decided to gift us with his presence…

"Is that the sound of laughter I hear?" he sneered as he entered through the door.

"Ah Snapey… pleasure to see you sir!" I bowed towards him.

"Miss. McGonagall… you three are already done with the chore I assigned you?" he asked in his usual deadpan tone of voice.

"Well Professor," Fred began with a smirk on his face

"After five years of experience…" George picked up

"We've finally mastered the art of cleaning cauldrons!" Fred finished

Snape sneered, "Well then… seeing as there is nothing else that I can assign to you tonight I have no other choice then to excuse you an hour early." He grimaced at the thought, causing his rather large nose to twist on his face in disgust.

A cheer went off inside my head.

"However you three are going to have an extra hour added on next time… here are your wands back, you are dismissed."

* * *

I couldn't help but feel happy as we walked down the halls on the way back to the Common room, despite the extra hour added on to the end of next week the detention had gone rather well, George was talking to us again, and that was the important thing. Now if only we could get Julia to talk to us and everything would be back on track!

* * *

**A/N**

**As you can see I am not grounded! :D My dad was in a good mood xD anyways what did you think of the chapter? I thought it was kinda rushed but hey, it was about twice as long as the last one! Anyways, review and tell me what you think : ) If I get at least five reviews by Monday there will be a surprise waiting for all of you xD**

**Now**

**Press**

**The**

**Button!**


	24. Oh Chocolate Chip Cookies

**December 12, 1993**

Sleep… the best part of the weekend…. So lovely, so serene… so … comfy…. Ah… if only it could last forever, the OWL's were swiftly approaching and the teachers were really starting to crack the whip when it came to the loads of homework that we kept being forced to do over the weekends…. What can I say? The time that I get to rest on Saturday mornings were a blessing… the only thing that could possibly make it any better was perhaps a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and maybe a kiss from Fred… of course that would mean that I would have to get up… nah, I was perfectly comfortable right where I was.

I let out a quiet sigh and rolled over onto my other side and imagined a plate of chocolate chip cookies being brought up to me… just imagining the taste of the gooey chocolate was enough to make my mouth water…. I felt myself slowly drift off into sleep… Fred was there and—an ear shattering crash filled the room and I jumped up out of bed with such speed that I managed to actually smack my head on my bed's backboard.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" I screamed in outrage as my hand flew back to rub my now tender head. My head turned sharply to face the intruder… there was no one standing up as far as I could see, on closer inspection however I managed to locate the one who had charged in, efficiently ending my 'Saturday- morning- sleep- in- fest'.

"Fred! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" I snapped as I jumped out of bed and hopped across the cold floor to reach him.

He groaned from the floor, "Sorry love… I had to tell you that… it's… it's…"

I kicked him over onto his back with my foot, "It's what? And what are you doing on the floor?"

"It's… it-it's…" he coughed dramatically and his eyes rolled back into his head, his tongue lolled out to the side.

I sighed and fell to the floor on my knees beside him, "Oh no! Fred! You…" I fake sobbed, "You can't die now! You're too young… to…" I let my head fall onto his chest, "die… come back! Don't go into the dark beyond!"

I felt Fred chuckle from beneath my head and I grinned, "Well that's new…" he mused from underneath me.

"What is?" I laughed and sat up to look down at his now smiling face.

"The dark beyond part…" he laughed

I beamed as he sat up next to me and leaned back up against my bed, "So… what is it that you were going to tell me?" I asked after several moments of comfortable silence.

"Do I really need to tell you?" he smirked from beside me.

"Yes." I muttered, "you woke me up…"

"It's ten o' clock in the morning!" he exclaimed

"So..?"

"So? So? Allison, everyone's already outside!"

"Why are they outside?" I asked in surprise, "It's freezing out there!"

Fred grinned and stood up.

"Fred… where are you going?" I asked nervously

He took a step towards the window…

"NO!" I screamed and I jumped forwards to stop him, but I was too late… he opened the curtains to reveal a blinding light of terror.

I screamed in overdramatized agony as I fell to the floor in pain, clutching my eyes, "I can't see! I can't see, I can't see, I can't see!"

Fred laughed, "Look out the window."

"No." I muttered from my pile on the floor.

"Go on, look…"

"NEVER!"

"Please Allie?" he sighed

"Is Dumbledore dancing down by the lake?"

"No…"

"Oh! Oh! Is Flitwick declaring his undying love for Madame Rosmerta?" I asked

"Err… no."

"How about Filch and Madame Pomfrey?"

"Um… Allison?"

"What?"

"Nobody is making a fool of themselves outside… at least none of the adults anyway."

"Then I'm not looking!"

Fred sighed and I felt his hands reach down and pick me gingerly up off the floor by my arms. I squeezed my eyes shut as he led me across the floor to my window.

"Open your eyes…" he murmured into my ear, "and you'll see what I'm so excited about…"

"Fine…" I sighed, and when I opened my eyes several things flooded through my head. My first thought was, holy shit its bright out! My second however was quite different, in fact it was one that made my heart soar up and out of my chest, "It's snowing!" I exclaimed in surprise, and indeed… it was, it had snowed a lot over the night and still was.

"H-how many inches?" I asked awestruck

"About seven, maybe eight… I don't know." He replied and I turned around to face him, a huge smile on my face.

"It's brilliant! I have to get outside! I just have to!" I exclaimed as I ran over to my trunk and pulled out my scarf, mittens, and other winter attire, I was rambling aimlessly all the while, "We can build a snowman, and make snow angels, and shove some snowballs down Lee jacket, and-."

I turned around to look where I had left Fred by the window, he was gone…

"Weasley…" I muttered darkly, "You knew that would wake me up…"

I huffed and blew my dark brown bangs out of my eyes, only succeeding by managing to make them fall right back into my eyes.

"Oh well… might as well get some chocolate chip cookies from the kitchens before I go… I'll be fulfilling at least one dream that way." I muttered before I headed into the bathrooms to get ready for the rest of my day…

* * *

After my trip downstairs to get some chocolate chip cookies for breakfast I headed out into the courtyard to be greeted by a wall of frigid air. My eyes searched over the white plane of snow until they landed upon my favorite pair of gingers, Fred and George. They had started to build a snow man without me (much to my aggravation). I opened my mouth to call over to them but before I could even for them word 'hey' a soft crunch sounded from beside me, my head turned sharply to my right—there was nothing there. Absolutely nothing.

"What the bloody hell..?" I whispered and stretched out my hand to make contact with—, "Harry…" I hissed, and grabbed him by his invisible arm.

It was then of course that Fred and George picked up on my presence, "Oy! Allie! Where are you going?" Fred called over as I dragged Harry threw the door into the clock tower.

They must have noticed the drag marks that Harry had left behind him because they followed me into the tower…

Once we were all safely sheltered behind the stone wall I pulled the cloak off to reveal, as I suspected, a very stunned looking Harry.

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped under my breath, "You can't just sneak off into Hogsmede with a killer on the loose!"

"Yeah mate, especially if someone as daft and out of it as Allison can spot you before you even leave the grounds…" George grinned

I slapped him playfully on the arm, "I am not daft!"

Fred chuckled, "The point is mate if Allie can spot you like that in your invisibility cloak then your plan isn't exactly perfect." I nodded in agreement before Fred continued with an astonishing conclusion, "So we're going to let you in on the secret of our success…"

My eyes widened in shock as George nodded at me, a thoughtful expression on his face, 'Allison, the map please?" George asked with a smirk

"Wait… were going to…" I asked in a stunned shock

"Come on Allison, his need is greater then ours." Fred insisted

I had to agree with that, he had Sirius Black after him and he needed to know how to get to Hogsmede without getting caught….

"Alright…" I sighed and my hand reached into my front pocket to pull out… the Marauders Map, "here Harry." I reluctantly held out the paper towards him.

He stared at it in silence.

"Go on, take it!" I insisted and waved the map in front of his face to enforce my point.

"Allison… it's just a piece of old parchment." He looked at me like I was insane.

"Oh come on! You've seen crazier things… this is actually quite brilliant." I rolled my eyes, "Now come on! Take the map and we'll show you how it works!"

Harry reluctantly took the paper from me.

"George, if you will." Fred nodded and pointed at the paper

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." George said and tapped the map

Harry stared at the parchment in stunned silence, "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs are proud to present the marauders map…"

"We owe them so much." George said

"hold on this is Hogwarts… and is that really..?"

"Dumbledore." Fred answered

"In his study," George continued

"Pacing,"

"Does that a lot actually." George finished

Harry stared at the map transfixed, "So this map shows..?"

"Everyone." George grinned

"everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Where they are," Fred picked up  
"What they're doing,"

"Every minute,"

"Of every-"

"Okay Fred... George, I think he gets the point..."

"Bu-" George protested

"No, no more showing off your twin telepathy skills..."

Harry laughed " It's brilliant you guys, where did you get it?"

"Filch's office, where else?," I grinned

"First year to." Fred smiled back before George continued

"Ah yes.. the olden days..."

"Harry there are several secret passages out of the castle…" I smiled "We'd recommend this one." I pointed at the passageway under the one eyed witch, "takes you right up underneath Honeydukes! You can sneak out a whole bunch of candy that way."

"Filch is coming!" Fred warned as he pointed at the map

"Oh and Harry" I asked as he turned to walk away

"What Allie?" he asked and turned back to face me

"To clear the map, all you have to do is tap it and say 'Mischief managed'."

"Right, thanks!"

"No problem, have fun Harry!" I smiled and ran back outside to find Fred and George… despite the fact that we had just given away the Marauders map I couldn't help but get the feeling that this was going to be a great day….

* * *

**A/N**

**This was originally going to be longer but I don't want to keep you waiting any longer… anyways, here it is! The surprise you've all been waiting for! I'll continue it this Friday so you'll just have to wait until then… of course you'll need to review for that to happen! :D**

**To prevent a massive explosion you must click the button!**


	25. Snowballs and Fluff

Snowballs and Fluff- Continued!

The fact that we had given the map away seriously bummed me out. I loved that thing! Harry needed it more though… and even though he had someone out there who was trying to kill him I really wanted to sneak into his dorm one day and steal it back… at least for a half hour anyways….

"Hey Allison? Did you hear what I just said?" George asked as he shook my shoulder.

I looked up from my mitten covered hands and looked at him, "What?" I asked.

"You haven't said a thing since we gave Harry the map, what's wrong with you?" He had a worried expression painted upon his face.

"Err… nothing, nothing's wrong with me…" I muttered and swiveled my head around the courtyard, "Where's Fred?" I asked with a confused voice.

"He went off to find some rocks for the snowman's face…." George sighed as I dragged my foot in the still falling snow around to make a smiley face.

"Oh…." I mumbled distractedly and squatted down to scoop up a handful of the white powdery stuff, "Do you want me to find some arms or…?"

"Sure, that will be great." He replied with a very confused expression on his face, I turned to walk away from him, "Allison…"

"What?" I sighed exasperated

"What _is_ wrong with you?"

"Nothing! Really! Now can I just find some twigs and get this over with?"

He sighed and turned back to the snowman and began to smooth out its body, all the while mumbling something about 'girls' and their 'ruddy hormones'.

I let out a huff of air and turned back around and approached the tree, underneath the snow I knew there were a pile of twigs and sticks, some of the first and second years used them to practice their transfiguration and charms and often left them lying about after they were finished. I knelt back down in the snow and snaked my hands underneath and tried to locate the pile. All the while my mind was whirring, thinking about the reason why I was really upset. I was still kind of upset about the whole entire Julia situation. She hadn't talked to us since the day of her involuntary outburst, and whenever we saw her she would still glare at us with the greatest look of loathing that she could muster. I had actually been planning to use the map to find her alone and 'accidentally' bump into her, then finally confront her and apologize. Oh well… guess I would have to find another way to apologize now….

I had been so lost in my thoughts about Julia that I hadn't noticed the fact that someone was sitting behind the tree. I raised an eyebrow and crawled closer, "Hello?" I asked

No response.

"Um… hello? Who are you?" I asked yet again.

Yet again I received no reply.

"Are you oka-?"

The person began to turn around, but before I could finish my question Lee's excited voice cried across the courtyard, "INCOMING!"

Everything moved in slow motion… the person fully turned around to face me, her familiar bespectacled face glaring at me. But her face turned to surprise and then shock, I fell face first into the snow just before a snow ball zipped over head and hit Julia right in the middle of her face.

I cautiously picked my head up out of the snow, once I was sure no more of the wet missiles were going to fly my way I sat up… just in time to see Julia rise to her feet in a huff, give me the death glare, and turn and leave. Yet I could swear on my life that as she turned away from me that a look of sadness passed across her features. The courtyard was quiet several moments after her parting before I turned around and glared at Lee.

"You're a bloody arsehole you know that Lee?" I exclaimed, "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"I'm sorry Allie; I was aiming for you…" Lee trailed off; I knew he didn't mean to hit Julia right in the middle of her face, but really….

I let out an aggravated sigh; I wasn't going to a pain in the arse over what just happened and ruin everyone's day, I would just confront Julia tomorrow and try to apologize. "It's alright Lee…" I sighed, "I didn't mean to snap at you… I'm just stressed and everything you know…"

Yet another thing that I had hovering over my shoulders, on top of all this drama I had to deal with my upcoming OWL exams. I wanted to do well and please my Aunt but the stress was getting to me… maybe I should take a day off…. Sometimes I wished that I could just be like Fred and George my only ambition being to own a joke shop and have fun.

It was then off course that Fred decided to show up, in his arms he was carrying a couple of metal sheets.

I raised an eyebrow, "What are those?" I asked curiously

He turned to look at me and grinned, "According to Hermione their called sleds…"

"Sleds?" I asked confused, "What are those?

"You use them for sliding down hills, have races you know?" He asked with a smirk.

A grin played across my lips, "Brilliant…"

"I know…" he smiled, highlighting his warm eyes.

I felt myself blush and Fred grinned.

"Errm… we don't mean to impose on your little romantic conversation or anything but it's a little awkward watching you to get all lovey-dovey… " Angelina cut in uncomfortably.

My blush deepened and I spun away from Fred to face the small posse of Gryffindor's that were standing before me.

"Can we just get sledding?" Lee asked impatiently

With a quick nod we headed off…

Line break!

The sleds were big enough for tag teams, and within a few moments everyone had decided who they were going to be paired off with. The teams went like this… Lee was paired with Angelina (much to his delight), Katie was paired with George, Alicia had grabbed Collin Creevy out of the snowball fight he was participating in with a bunch of other second years, and Fred and I paired up with each other.

Once we were all on our sleds Collin announced with his best mock announcer's voice, "On the count of three we'll begin!" and then as an afterthought he added "… Oh Dennis, do you have our camera?"

I laughed.

"Yeah Collin, I got it!" he smiled enthusiastically and pressed it up against his face.

"You ready love?" Fred chuckled as he placed his hands in the snow and prepared to push us forward.

"I'm ready…" I breathed and placed my hands on the snow as well.

"Good, because as soon as Dennis gives us the clear to go were going to push as hard as we can and speed down the hill as fast as we can got it?" he smirked into my hair

"I got it…" I replied under my breath.

"Okay Dennis! You can count down now!" Collin cried over our heads and arched his body forward and prepared to take off.

"All right! On the count of three! One… two… three!" The flash went off with a poof but it didn't matter because Fred and I simultaneously pushed off and took off down the hill at a breathtaking speed.

"Brilliant!" I screamed in delight as we urged the sled along with our hands, "This is brilliant!"

Fred laughed as the air blew frostily across my skin, "It's almost like riding a broomstick!" he agreed

"Yeah!" I laughed as we reached the bottom of the hill first but all of our built up momentum caused us to continue down past Hagrid's hut, threw his pumpkin patch and eventually a little ways into the woods.

When we came to a stop we were breathless from laughing, I fell out of the sled and landed on my back, Fred laid down next to me.

"That was fun.…" I sighed as I looked up into the forest canopy.

"Yeah…" he agreed, "it was…"

We were both silent for a few moments before I sighed and said, "Were in the forbidden forest… we really should get going…" as I moved to get up however Fred grabbed my gently by my wrist and held me there.

"Nah… you don't have to leave." He smirked playfully back into the snow, "were not that far in and it's still daylight out."

"But what about the dementor's?" I shuddered, remembering that night on the train.

"What about them?" he asked quietly.

"They can come in the forbidden forest cant they?"

"Dumbledore doesn't allow it…"

"Oh…" I sighed as I leaned back into the snow, after a few more moments of silence I turned to face Fred, ", if you don't mind my prying… I have a question that I would like to ask you."

"What is it?" he asked with his signature 'Fred' smirk.

"Well… I was just wondering…."

He leaned across the snow and placed a gentle kiss on my lips and I dropped off into my happy little field of flowers. I swear kissing Fred was my happy place… and it had been a long while since we had been able to visit this certain place.

Once we pulled away Fred whispered, "You were wondering if I would kiss you correct?"

"You know me to well…." I laughed under my breath.

"Well I've known you for five years; that was bound to happen eventually…."

"True…" I smiled thoughtfully and brushed some of my brown hair out of my face.

"Your cute when you do that you know." Fred blurted out.

I looked up at him in surprise, "I'm cute when I brush hair out of my face?"

"Well yes, you're cute when you do a lot of things actually…" he flushed as I looked intently into his eyes.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You're welcome…." He replied with a grin on his face. After a few moments passed he sighed and asked me, "Should we be heading back then? The others will come looking for us soon..."

I let out a reluctant sigh, "I guess so… we really should hurry… we've been gone for a few minutes."

As I rose up onto my feet and brushed off my pants Fred said, "You look fine, now come on lets go…"

I smiled to myself as we headed out to meet up with everyone, overall the day had gone over quite well… and was definitely worth remembering.

**Thank you to Carro, who bothered me daily to update, without her I'd probably be lounging in my room sleeping right now. xD I had fun writing this chapter though… although I really don't know what to think of it… x sighs x TT_TT I'm so tired. I've been working on my grades lately which is primarily the reason why I've been late with my updates…. Anyways until next chapter!**

**Drakefan077 :3**

**Disclaimer: I'm fifteen. Not however-old-JK-Rowling-is. So obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. Do you have any questions? None? Good…**

**(Please pause for a moment of silence in memory of those who died in the tragic Tsunami in Japan today…)**


	26. Cold Syrup?

**January 15, 1994**

The Julia issue was starting to haunt me. Even though it had been Fred and I who had spiked her drink it wasn't _my_ fault that she had been hit in the face by a snowball. I mean sure, I ducked. That didn't mean that I had _intended_ for Julia to make out with an orb of white fluffy stuff! She certainly could be a stubborn pain in the arse. To tell you the truth I was getting quite sick of her ever increasing amount of glares that she aimed at us when we walked down the hallway. I swear if I could have a galleon for every time she did that I'd be richer then the Malfoy's! Well at least she was showing a somewhat braver front… and let's face it, if I was her I would be pretty ticked off to. Having only a bunch of Slytherin cousins to hang around with would drive me insane within a week.

It had been months since the day Fred and I had pulled the fatal prank, and this thing couldn't go on forever… Julia had to make up with us so she could eventually end up with George! I mean George & Julia! It's fun to say! Of course for anything like that to happen we would have to make up… and I honestly had no idea on how to go about it. Julia was constantly surrounded by her brutish looking cousins, and even though I was sure Fred and I could take them on, we didn't want to risk getting in trouble with Snape again… OWL's were coming up and I didn't want his detentions to interfere with my studies. Even though Fred and George claimed that they would Exceed Expectations by just showing up I was taking them a little more seriously. I wanted to make my aunt proud and I knew that I had to get top marks to achieve that. So with heavy feet I headed off towards my aunt's office to get some advice….

I opened the door and walked into the classroom, two first years were sitting at the desks their quills zipping across their parchment.

'_Must have been sick…'_ I thought to myself as I approached the cat that sat on the desk in the back of the room.

"Um… Aunt Minerva?" I whispered cautiously, "Is this a good time for us to talk or..?"

She twitched her head in response as I took a step back and watched her transform back into her human shape.

"Of course it is dear… Creevy, Smith… your make up time is done…." She smiled from behind her spectacles . The two boys groaned as they rose from their seats and passed her their papers. I couldn't help but notice their scribbled writing and Denis's red nose. A ghost of a grinplayed across my lips, first years were so cute- there really was no other way to describe it….

Denis lagged behind as Smith left him in the dust; it was obvious who was the healthier of the two, "You should see the nurse Dennis." I smiled kindly at him

"She has somefink for my nose?" he mumbled stuffily, surprise painted across his face.

"Yes… wait you didn't know that?" I asked in confusion as he packed away his papers.

He shook his head; "Collin never told me that- aw man he's dead- I wrote to my dad to send me some…" he inhaled shakily and covered his nose just in time to prevent his cold germs from splattering out into the room. "Cold syrup... the owl only came back with some sticky red liquid on its talons…." He sneezed again.

_Cold syrup? _I thought in confusion and a rather bewildered look crossed my face.

"It's a muggle medicine…." He explained picking up on my confused expression.

"Oh." I replied shortly, and then added under my breath "Muggle's are so weird…."

Dennis grinned, "Well personally I think 'Hogwarts' is a rather odd name as well…"

I laughed, "Not as strange as cold syrup."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Dennis laughed back before another sneeze erupted from his nose, "I better be off to see the nurse then, fanks for your help Allison!"

I smiled after him as he ran out of the room and down the hallway, one last achoo echoed back and then he was gone.

My aunt smiled at me approvingly, "You're good with children, just like your mother."

"Well, I'm only fifteen..."

My aunt laughed "You should consider being my assistant teacher next year, I think you'd make an excellent professor someday."

I grinned, I was frankly quite happy that she thought so highly of me but I had other issues, "Thanks, but I didn't come to talk about my future career options…"

She nodded as a small smirk played across her face, "I know dear… we'll focus on that when it comes time for your career consultation in a few weeks…. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Err… well you know Julia?" I asked cautiously, fearing the way that she would react to what I'd done.

"Avery?" she asked

"Huh?"

"The fifth year Ravenclaw, she transferred here this year."

"Yes, her… well Fred and I we kind of pulled a prank and…"

I spilt almost everything. How the pranks that had happened earlier in the year was all her doing. How we had discovered that it was her, how we wanted her to come out of her shell and prank with us, even the idea to spike her juice with the chattering beverage (at this point my aunt raised her eyebrows in surprise and gave me a disapproving look). The only thing I left out was the ultimate reason why all of this happened, because Fred and I had wanted George to end up with her.

By the time I was done my aunt just stared at me for a few moments before she rubbed her fingers on her temple and let out a sigh, "I know you and Fred have a history of pranking Slytherin's, but to trick a person who considers you to be her friend…"

I looked down at my feet in shame, "I feel like hippogriff dung…."I muttered

"Well you should." My aunt replied harshly, "I can honestly say that I'm disappointed at you, and have half a mind to ground you!" she took a deep breath before she continued, "However, I understand that you and Fred had good intentions… so I'm going to do my best to help you get Julia alone to apologize."

My eyes lit up.

"But never, do I ever want you to do anything like this again do you understand?" she asked

"I won't! Thank you!"I beamed as I gave her a big hug.

She patted my back, "You're very welcome…"

"I have to go tell Fred!" I smiled, "By auntie!" I called back childishly before I waved and ran out of the room and back towards Gryffindor tower.

* * *

**A/N **

**Don't kill me for the late update all right? I had my reasons! My third quarter grades were turned in on Thursday and I had to bring up a few grades… anyways I'm back and ready to write some more so you can expect more frequent updates from now on! I've already got the next few chapters planned- maybe all the way up to the beginning of sixth year- and will have a chapter up every week! So review if you want to see another update :D**

**Drakefan077 **


	27. Good News

**January 15, 1994**

During my rapid sprint up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room there was only one thing on my mind: my recent discussion with my aunt. This had probably been the best news that I had heard in a while, with my aunts help I could win back Julia's trust and return to trying to gain her trust. Of course this information was vital to Fred and George so I was moving as fast as I possibly could, I just couldn't wait to tell them the good news! The news had definitely made my day a hundred times better….

I panted as I ran up onto the third floor; I was pathetically out of shape… Hogwarts really should set up a fitness program or something outside of Quiditch- I mean what would happen if Hogwarts was suddenly attacked by a bunch of rogue centaurs or something? What if all of our wands simultaneously combusted because Ollivander was some kind of insane psychopath who had been plotting Hogwarts demise for years and had implanted something to go off at the correct moment? We'd obviously have to run for it and barricade the doors- but how would we do that without magic and a pathetic level of physical fitness? It was in the midst of these highly important thoughts that I just so happened to collide with some rather unfortunate person and fell backwards onto the hard stone landing, hitting my head on the floor with a loud crack…. Why couldn't people just watch where they're going? I mean I honestly had no room to talk but still? I just hoped it wasn't Julia that I had to face in my injured state, anyone else I could handle.

"Ah Allison! It's a pleasure to see you." Lupin's familiar voice echoed down to me, "I was wondering when I'd be able to talk to you one on one again- there's been something I wanted to discuss with you."

"Ergh…" I moaned from the floor as my eyes fluttered open, "Why are there so many strange lights floating around in the sky?" I hadn't really comprehended a thing professor Lupin had just said…

"Ah, you've hit your head rather hard; I'm sorry about that- here let me fix that." Lupin replied before he tapped me on my forehead with his wand- the pain instantly faded into a dull pounding and after a few more moments into nothing.

"Thank you professor…." I replied dazedly as I shook off the after effects of the blow.

"You're welcome Allison," Lupin smiled with the ever present sad look in his eyes as he helped me to my feet. "Now as I was saying, I've been teaching Harry about a new spell that can help ward off Dementors and seeing how you were attacked on the train I was wondering of you would be interested in attending them as well?"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "I don't think I need to be taught a spell to ward off Dementors… I've only been attacked once unlike Harry- he was attacked twice…."

"You've only been attacked once because you don't put yourself in as many dangerous positions as Harry." Lupin replied

"I don't need reminding about how may dangerous things Harry's put himself through, but on both occasions that he was attacked he was in a school regulated activity- he's just more of a Dementor magnet then myself."

Lupin sighed, "Allison, I'm not forcing you to attend these classes… I was just wondering if you'd like to, you may not be attacked this year or the next but what are you going to do a few years from now?"

"What makes you so sure that I'm going to be chased around by Dementors in the future?" I asked in surprise

"Nothing." Lupin shrugged, "But no matter what the ministry says the Dementors are hardly loyal… if the dark lord were to return one day they would side with him immediately and after that who knows what they'll do."

The expression on his face was dead serious, and my previous mood was now somewhat deflated. In an attempt to keep it up I smirked and replied playfully, "Oh, well in that case I'll consider your offer. I was just presuming that you thought Fred, George, and I would become convicts in the future and hit the Ministry's most wanted list."

Lupin laughed, "I highly doubt it, you three may be troublemakers but your hardly convicts."

I smiled, "You never know…."

Lupin sighed and shook his head, "Oh well I hope you consider my offer anyways Allison, it may come in handy one day- you never know."

"I'll consider your offer." I replied and with Lupin's parting nod I took back off up the stairs….

* * *

I charged into the Gryffindor common room, a huge smile on my face, "Fred! George! I've got some great news!" I cried as I jumped over the back of the couch and landed clumsily in between them.

"What is it Allie?" Fred asked with a smirk, "Did you discover a perfect new position for throwing dungbombs down on Snape?"

"Better." I smirked as I leaned back in my chair and threw my arms around their shoulders.

"Did you become a diplomat and talk the centaurs into coming over to our side?" George laughed

"What do you mean our side?" I asked in confusion

George shrugged, "Don't know, you just look like you've been run over by a herd of them."

How ironic.

"So what's the real news Allie?" Fred asked as he pulled me closer to him with his arm.

"You looked really excited to tell us about it when you got in." George continued expectantly.

"Well…." I sighed as I lay my head down onto Fred's shoulder, "I don't know if I want to tell you now… it's not nearly as exciting as befriending the centaurs."

Fred and George continued to look at me expectantly.

"Come on Allie!" Lee exclaimed as he entered the room with his usual swagger, "What's the big secret!"

I rolled my eyes, "lee this conversation doesn't apply to you…."

"Then who does it apply to then?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"Fred, George, Julia, and myself." I replied

As soon as I spoke Julia's name however Fred and George's eyes lit up with newfound happiness, "You got Julia to talk to you?" Fred asked with a huge smile

"Not yet! But my aunt said she'll help me get to talk to her!"

Fred opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by Lee before he could formulate the first word, "Look this is great and all guys but there's something even more important and tragic going on right now."

We all turned to look at Lee, "What do you mean?" I asked in surprise, "Did something happen?"

Lee sighed dramatically and fell back on the couch, "Yes… and it's been happening for years, and unfortunately for me it's just going to be a repeat of all those other tragic years!"

We all just stared at him.

Lee let out a sigh, "Don't any of you get it? Valentine's day is less than a month away!"

"You still can't get Angelina to go out with you mate?" Fred asked in surprise

"No! I've been asking her for years to! How long is it going to take to get it into her head that I like her?"

"I think you've made it pretty obvious to be quite honest." I coughed uncomfortably before I turned away and looked back at the fire.

"Exactly!" Lee exclaimed, "That's exactly my point! I've made it obvious, now why won't she just go out with me?"

I felt Fred shrug, "Don't know, maybe she's hard to get?"

"She's not hard to get, she asked you out in third year." George replied

"That proves it right there, she's hard to get." Fred returned with a laugh, "I am the most handsome twin after all."

I rolled my eyes as I turned back to face them, "Will you guys please stop talking about who's hard to get and who's not?"

"Hey Allie! You just gave me an idea." Lee smirked

"What?" I sighed as I snuggled deeper into the couch.

"Will you ask Angelina what she's looking for in a man for me?"

"No!" I exclaimed as I jumped off the couch, "You handle your own problems! She asked Fred out why don't you ask him?"

Lee's eyes shifted as he considered me.

I stormed out of the room, what was wrong with me? I had known Angelina had asked Fred out since the very night it happened, it didn't upset me then, and it shouldn't upset me now. He's been dating me for over a year and we've never had any problems, why should I flip out now?

Good question.

* * *

**This last part of the chapter was a pain to write… I didn't know how to formulate it properly (I'm thoroughly proud of the beginning though!) So… this was a little late, some extra babysitting and everything -.- So don't kill me. So… did anyone notice any foreshadowing in this chapter? If you can tell me I'll give you an imaginary butterbeer! Oh and this was going to be up earlier but fanfiction wouldnt let me log in! _**

**Drakefan077**

**I'm not old, I don't own Harry Potter.**


	28. Bad News

**January 17, 1994**

Slipping out of Binns class was as easy as sneaking slow release dung pellets into Ron's sock drawer. All you had to do was stand up and leave, naturally I took advantage of this and left his class thirty minutes before it was due to be over. Unfortunately this meant I was missing out on Fred and George's art session which was taking place all over Lee's sleeping face…I could deal though. As I moved through the hallways and down the stairs aimlessly I couldn't help but feel apprehensive over my upcoming meeting with Julia. What would she say to me? From the looks she kept sending me in the hallways I was sure it wasn't going to be good-but it had to be done.

My Aunt had decided that she was going to be pulling Julia aside after class ended to 'discuss her recent behavior in class.' Apparently Julia had been doing her cousins homework so much that she never had enough time to do her own… I pitied her. I swear when Julia and I got back on good terms I was going to hex her cousin's arses off….

I paused in front of my Aunts classroom and cursed- I still had another twenty minutes out here! Why did I have to leave Fred and George in history of magic?

* * *

The rest of my time in the hallway passed by slowly, and after what seemed like an eternity the bell rang- or the door slammed open and crushed me into the wall- either one of them would effectively signify the end of classes.

Once I pried myself away from the wall the voices of my Aunt and Julia filtered through the door…

"Now that we have the situation with your homework cleared up there is something else that I would like to talk about with you."

Julia didn't respond, but I could guess that she had stiffened up, she wasn't slow- she could guess what this was about easily enough.

"It's about your niece isn't it?" her voice didn't rise above her usual steady whisper.

I peered through the crack in the door just in time to see my aunt nod, "Yes, it is about Allison, but it is also about her friends the Weasley twins."

Julia's face turned into a sour expression and my Aunt sighed, "Miss. Avery, I know adjusting to a new school can be hard, several students need help getting through the first few months of being away from their parents. You however have been attending Hogwarts for several months now and I suggest you don't turn away those who are trying to help you."

"Who was trying to help me? Your niece and her jokester friends? They weren't trying to help me! They pretended to be my friend and used me for their benefit; they're no different than my cousins." Her voice was filled with distain.

"I'm afraid you don't understand my niece's motives, she actually had good intentions when she spiked your drink with the chattering beverage."

Julia gave her a skeptical look that screamed 'you have to be kidding me'.

My Aunt just sighed; it was time for me to step in. Lacking the typical confidence of a Gryffindor I took a deep breath and marched through the door; the cold look on Julia's face however stopped me cold.

That was it- I was doomed, "Julia, look it wasn't -!" I choked out before her glare darkened significantly, as if she was daring me to address her like a friend.

I swear quiet people can be scary sometimes….

An awkward silence ensued between us for several long minutes, when I broke the silence my voice came out as a whisper, "Julia, please, it didn't go as we planned, and we just wanted to help you, and…."

My voice cut off as Julia began her longest self approved rant ever, "You just wanted to help me do what? Help me help you? Help me _think_ I had friends? Help me spill some of my biggest secrets? I can't believe how selfish you are! You force me to talk even when you _KNEW _I didn't want toinstead of trying to be a real friend and wait until I was ready to talk! Then you have the guts to make everything 'my fault'! What kind of person are you?"

I opened my mouth to protest but no sound came out, she didn't understand! I didn't mean for it to happen this way! Why couldn't she just see? Yes I was impatient, yes I frequently over stepped my social boundaries, and yes I did occasionally run off to my aunt for guidance. However that didn't mean I was a no good big mouthed brat who was never wrong! Fred and I were wrong to have done that to her, and I knew that. But how come I wasn't able to speak my thoughts? I finally knew how it felt to be Julia. To feel so oppressed and afraid that you can't get a word out to defend yourself… in short it was awful. My heart sank as I began to feel the true reality of situation, I felt lower than the lowest speck of dirt….

Julia shot me one last hate filled look before she slammed the doors opened and fled the room.

I turned to look at my Aunt for help but all she could do was shrug and say, "Well, we'll just have to try again some other time."

I just shook my head sadly before I fled the room and headed back up towards the Gryffindor common room. Only one person could make me feel better at a time like this and that was Fred. I just had to see him, I needed to feel his arms wrap around me and say that everything was alright, to tell me that he loved me and everything was going to work itself out in the end… I needed him.

"Flibbertigibbet…" I breathed unsteadily as the Fat Lady swung open to allow me entrance.

Fred's voice was the first to greet me, "Allie, how did it go…." He trailed off at the sight at me, fresh tears had begun to streak down my face- I was a wreck.

"Not good by the look of things mate." George replied awkwardly as I stood in the middle of the mostly empty common room sniffling.

Fred rose up from the couch and pulled me into a gentle hug, "It's alright Allie…." He breathed into my hair, "It's fine, whatever Julia said it's nothing, it doesn't matter… we still love you."

I just gasped as more tears poured down my face; there was nothing else for me to say.

I was at a loss for words.

* * *

**A/N**

**YES! Finally! FINALLY! My writers block has faded away! You don't know how much I suffered over this chapter! The first part of it was like stop and go traffic! I would get four words done then have to go back and rewrite it! It was awful! But fortunately it faded around the point that Julia started ranting to Allie. **

**Well you all know how writers block goes… anyways what did you think? Was it good? Bad? A pile of Hippogriff dung? Tell me in your reviews! Just click the blue link below!**

**Drakefan077**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling would not be spending her free time writing on fanfiction.**


	29. Courtyard Romance

**February 26, 1994**

Even though it had been over a month since Julia and I had 'talked' the issue still hadn't worked out and in all honestly I was starting to lose hope. I knew it was wrong for me to have done what I did, but she just had to be the one to get with George! I mean if you ignore the whole initial volume difference they'd get along great! Of course even after I had told her my logical reason for doing what I had done she still couldn't see things my way….

I could almost slap myself as these thoughts trickled through my mind; here I was sitting on the couch studying for my OWL's and the very idea that had gotten me into this entire mess had reoccurred in my mind like a pesky gnome. I sighed as I leaned back into the couch, maybe if I hadn't gone so far as to spike Julia's juice I would actually have someone to help me study!

Another mental slap, that's what her cousins wanted her for! What was I some kind of heartless troll? I was no better than her cruel, slimy, heartless, Slytherin cousins! I chucked my book down at the table as hard as I could; causing all of the other Gryffindor's to jolt in surprise.

Hermione gave me a look before she ventured with a worried tone of voice, "What's wrong Allison?"

Hermione had reason enough to be curious, I rarely snapped or got angry; in fact the only time that I had ever actually acted ticked off was back in my second year when my aunt grounded me for downing half a glass of firewhiskey at a party with Fred and George to celebrate their winning a Quiditch game.

Apparently one of the older kids had managed to sneak in some firewhiskey from Hogsmede during their last visit, and my innocent second year mind took a gulp to quench my thirst. As you can probably guess my Aunt thought I was being irresponsible and was furious at me. Psh! How was I supposed to know it was firewhiskey? My mouth was burning from the excess hot sauce that Fred and George had spiked the chocolate chip cookies with! Do you think a normal second year would ask what had been poured into their cup? No? Yeah that's what I thought…. Anyways my aunt had gone full force and grounded me from leaving the common room after classes for a month; yeah that's right a month. Unfortunately it was after that month of torture that she decided to listen to the full story and finally forgave me. How timely….

"It's nothing." I muttered under my breath before I rose from my seat and stormed out of the common room; it was impossible for me to think at a time like this! How was anyone supposed to be able to focus when they were consumed with guilt? What I needed right now was a long walk in the courtyards to clear my mind, maybe if I took my shoes off and walked around in the snow I would be able to clear my mind?

* * *

I was halfway down the stairs when I realized that I was still in my slippers and pajamas, 'Oh well,' I thought as moved swiftly down the second floor stairs passing countless sleeping portraits, 'At least no one would be able to hear me with my slippers on.' I small smirk played across my face.

It was obvious that I looked like an idiot but I honestly didn't care as I made my way towards my destination: the transfiguration courtyard. It was my favorite place to think mainly because it was among the least visited courtyards due to the close proximity to my aunt's classroom. Of course the big oak tree that loomed in the corner and the quaint two person benches that Fred and I had spent Valentines together on also listed the place among my favorites. Not to mention the fact that it had been in this very courtyard where I had first beaten George at a game of exploding snap, an accomplishment indeed.

I snuck quickly down the corridors only to pause in front of the looming double doors , this was the tricky part the doors had a high tendency to creak and seeing as it was nearly a half hour until curfew I was reluctant to proceed; as I moved to open the door I was stopped by a rather familiar voice that had filtered through from the other side.

"Fred, I appreciate what you're trying to do to help Lee, but I'm honestly not interested." It was Angelina, and her voice, although very sweet, held the slightest hint of exhaustion.

"Why won't you just tell me Angelina?" Fred's voice echoed through the empty courtyard, "Is he not handsome enough? Does he annoy you?"

I rolled my eyes, since when did Fred start trying to help Lee with Angelina? It was a lost cause!

"It's not that it's just…." her voice sounded frazzled as she trailed off, she was hiding something, and that much was obvious. The silence was heavy as I continued to listen through the door, what was going on over there?

The image that entered my mind made me want to hurl, no… Fred wouldn't! I knew him to well… Fred may be many things but he wasn't one to cheat; although his next question didn't fail to strike me dumb.

"It's me isn't it?" Fred asked quietly.

An ominous silence filled the courtyard; Angelina wasn't going to talk without more encouragement.

"Please Angelina? Just tell me, I need to know… I-I mean Lee needs to know."

'What was with that last minute correction?' I asked myself, Fred never corrected himself! He usually followed through with whatever his thought was and would (occasionally) apologize for his actions or correct himself later.

Angelina didn't notice Fred's unusual behavior and continued with the same tone of voice, "It isn't right for me to say, you're dating Allison and that's that."

"So it's true then?" Fred ventured, "You do still like me… why didn't you say anything?"

"I already told you: it wasn't proper for me to say."

Fred laughed, "Angelina, I may be… well… dating _Allie_ but that doesn't mean that _you_ had to stay silent about your feelings for me."

I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing, Angelina liked _Fred_? I thought that had stopped back in third year! She had seemed so cheerful when I had told her the news last year, why hadn't I noticed the sadness in her eyes?

"Allison's my friend Fred, how would you feel if whenever you were with Lee or George they would just go on and on about how much they liked Allison? You know you wouldn't like that, and it's the same way when it applies to our friendship."

"You haven't said very much to Allison though, not since last year. Are you sure you can even call each other friends?" Fred asked with unusual sharpness

"I don't know, we speak occasionally in the halls and at lunch… oh you know how it is! She only ever really spends time with you two, you're her closest friends! All three of you understand each other on a level that I can't even fathom!"

"So you don't count her as a friend?"

"No, I still do… were just not close friends."

"Yeah… she does tend to stay away from almost everyone else in the Gryffindor house." Fred mused under his breath and I felt my stomach rock, I guess he was right; I mostly hung around the twins… maybe I should spend some more time with everyone else..?

"Look, Angelina, putting all of that aside we can't forget the reason why I came here, it's about you and Lee; and now it's about me to."

"Well…." Angelina began hesitantly

"Come on, it's not like Allison is going to hear anything; just tell me." Fred encouraged

'Oh how wrong he was…' I rolled my eyes as I pushed my ear closer to the crack in the door.

"I suppose your right, but you can't tell Allison about this okay?"

"I won't say a word; now tell me… why do you like me?"

Okay something was up, Fred never kept secrets from me… he would say something about this night in the courtyard, wouldn't he? Unfortunately this only made me feel worse….

Angelina's voice was shaky as she continued, "Well… I guess it all started back in second year during that game of snog or prank after the Quiditch match. Allison had been dragged out of the room by Professor McGonagall and everyone had been sent up to bed."

'Oh so all of this had happened after I left? How lovely….'

Fred chuckled, "And everyone else had been sent up to bed, but we had all eaten so much sugar that we couldn't sleep and all the girls came up to the boys dormitory…."

Angelina laughed quietly under her breath, "Yes….," before she continued with much more uncertainty, "Hey Fred?"

"What is it Ange?" he chuckled

"I feel really bad about this but since Allie won't find out about what happens tonight can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, ask me anything you want."

Her voice was shaky as she asked her question, "Can we revisit that night in second year? Just for a moment? I promise Fred, this is the last time and after tonight we can pretend that it never happened."

Fred didn't even bother to reply as a horrible silence followed the question. I wanted to throw up

It felt like my stomach had been thrown into a raging ocean, as my heart began to race at an unimaginable rate, break in two, and proceed to shatter into a million pieces. No… no… NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!

Why had Angelina as that of him?

Why had he done as she had asked?

Why… why had he cheated on me?

My vision clouded as my numb feet developed a mind of its own and spun me away from the courtyard and down the corridor. All sense had left me, a cheat! A CHEAT! Fredrick Gideon Weasley was a lying no good cheat! It didn't matter what had happened after I left! It didn't matter if that whole kiss had been a onetime thing! He had backstabbed me... I let out a sob as I arrived at the destination my feet had chosen.

I didn't care who found me… my best friend, the one who I loved more than anything had backstabbed me….

The question was if Fred would do that to me… who could I trust?

* * *

**A/N**

**The reason for this chapter is because I'm leaving fanfiction. That's right I'm leaving! **

**Heh heh just kidding, but seriously though what happened! One moment everything going on between Fred and Allie is awesome and fluff filled but now..? Hmmm… guess you're going to have to review to find out!**

**Drakefan077**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**


	30. A Change in Crowd

**February 26, 1994- Julia's POV **

It had been another long day at the library for me, I had finally finished my cousin's and I's homework and was reading my potions textbook on my way up the stairs for some extra studying when I heard someone… crying? I closed the book and began to walk faster until I reached the landing, what I saw froze me in my tracks.

I couldn't believe it… Allison was standing there in front of the Ravenclaw common room crying….

It took me a few moments to realize what I was witnessing, but when I finally gathered my thoughts, I set down everything I was holding, put aside my hurt feelings from the potion, and hugged Allison.

I'm not sure how long we sat like that, but after a long while, Allison calmed down enough to get out the words between her somewhat quieter sobs, "He…hurt…stay…?"

I assumed that the "he" was Fred and that he had hurt Allison beyond my comprehension for her to have been crying here waiting for me. With a sigh I helped Allison to her feet and quickly picked up my things, thankful that Allison wasn't in so much shock that she couldn't help carry some of my heavy load. I quickly answered the door's riddle and lead Allison through a deserted common room upstairs to my room.

For once glad that my roommates had moved out, I led Allison over to the bed pulled down the covers and tucked her into bed.

'Why was she wearing her pajamas?' I wondered curiously before I shrugged and headed into the bathroom to get ready for tomorrow's classes.

* * *

**February 27, 1994**

I didn't make her come down with me to class, but I sneak her up some breakfast before I left her sleeping form to head off to History of Magic. I was in a rather pensive state for the rest of the day as I neglected to take any notes in Binns class do to my wondering what had occurred last night to make Allison so upset. How had Fred hurt her? Maybe they had had a fight? The bell rang just as I began to take notes, I let out a sigh I had only finished half of the page…. We were released for lunch and since Allison probably wasn't in the mood to talk I started doing my assigned History of Magic essay early just as I wrote my name on the top right of the page the daily gossip began its overview on all of the latest topics at the school. Maybe they had some idea about what had happened last night?

"Did you notice that Allison wasn't with Fred and George today?" whispered a third year Ravenclaw as she passed by my spot at the end of the table to reach her seat at the opposite side.

"Of course, it's so odd to see them walking alone. Where do you think she is?" her friend whispered back.

"She's probably sleeping in or something, you know Allison she was most likely up pranking last night or something." The first friend replied knowledgably. Perhaps she was right, Flich's cat had been found this morning with a hot pink fur color and a ridiculous giant frilly bow that dragged around on the floor behind her when she walked. Maybe something had happened during the prank that had upset Allison?

"Yeah, your right. So how cute was…"

I headed off to the library once lunch ended and started on my cousins' work, having finished my own already. Once again I overheard gossip that had something to do with Allison and her friends.

"Have you heard what happened to Lee?" A blonde fifth year Hufflepuff hissed as she dug through the shelf of books behind me.

"No, what happened?" her friend replied under her breath as she pulled out a book titled 'Water Plants of the Loch'.

"Well, I was actually hoping you knew. He's in the hospital wing, but no one I've talked to knows why he's there! The secrecy is killing me."

"Oh. My. Goodness. That I wonder if he was attacked by the Dementors? Do you remember that Quiditch match when Harry…"

They walked out of hearing range letting me focus on the homework I needed to finish. History? Finished. Herbology? Finished that yesterday. Potions…I hate my lazy cousins.

After another two hours or so, I go down to get some food from the kitchen. Allison needed to eat after all and to be quite honest I felt bad that I had left her in the room the whole day without lunch. I decided to make it up to her by bringing in some sweets.

Heading back to my room with food for Allison, I hear more whispered words about where Allison had disappeared to, why Lee was in the hospital wing, and Buckbeak future execution. 'Poor Hagrid.' I sighed to myself

Getting back to the room, I almost drop the food at the sight of Allison. She's leaning against the head of her bed with limp, messy black hair and dull, green, sunken in eyes. Her skin is pale and she isn't focused on anything, she's past staring into space, she's just dead-like. And breakfast is still on the side table.

"Allison?...Allison, please eat okay?...Allison? You need to eat something…Will you eat if I go away?" I try to persuade her as I put the plate of cookies next to her breakfast. She turns towards me with the same un-seeing stare and I take this as a "yes." I take a book on my way out with the hope that Allison will eat something.

I sit on the common room couch reading in front of the fire and can't but notice that as my fellow Ravenclaws arrive, their chatter becomes whispers or stops all together at the sight of me. I endure their silent treatment for a few more hours before I start falling asleep.

Quietly slipping into my room, I relax as relief flows over me at the sight of an empty plate and a sleeping Allison. But the relaxation stops at the realization of fresh tears on her checks. Crawling into my own bed I only hope tomorrow will be better.

Waking up with the sunshine gives me new hope for Allison, but after getting breakfast in the Great Hall early and collecting some food for her, I see Allison in the same state as yesterday evening.

"Allison?" Silence. "Allison?" Still no acknowledgement. "I'm going to classes, but please eat breakfast? Please, Allison," I beg as I gather my books for class.

Thankful that teachers also tend to look over me as long as I stay quiet and take notes, I think about what might have happened two days ago. Fred and Allison had broken up, that much is apparent, even the people I pass in the halls are saying that Allison and Fred not being close to each other can't be anything **but** a break up. But what made Allison go into such a deep depression? Fred wouldn't cheat, but there was no other explanation! Unless he dumped her for another girl…Nah, they're too good of a couple. No one belonged together as much as those two.

Being distracted by these thoughts, I fall into autopilot for the second time this week! I realize that I'm packing up and walking out into the flood of people, but when I find myself on the way to the Great Hall I'm shocked my feet took me that way. I didn't want to go to dinner at the Great Hall! Although accepting the fact that I'll be eating with my cousins tonight, I drag my feet on the way over to the stinkin' Slytherin table. In doing so, I overhear the Gryffindor's.

"No one has seen Allie in almost two days! According to Angelina she wasn't in her room last night and nobody has seen her in any of her classes!" It was a second year Gryffindor, Collin Creevy, who had spoken.

"I asked Fred and George and they don't know either!" The twins younger sister replied, "Both of them look so worried, and they swear they have no idea what happened to her!"

"Did you notice how worried McGonagall looked in class? She must be the most worried about…" Collin replied under his breath as Fred and George entered the great hall, worry stretched across both of their faces.

I was almost disappointed I couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. Fred's attitude had surprised me as well! They've been friends since first year; you would think that he would at least give some information on what had happened! Before I could tarry on the subject any longer, I got pulled roughly down onto the Slytherin bench.

"You finish that Herbology homework yet?" a harsh and unfortunately familiar voice asks. I silently pull the papers out of my bag and hand the homework to my ungrateful cousin. Turning to eat dinner, I become the center of attention for all their teasing and nagging about homework for a moment before they answer their hungers loud calls once again.

I rush through dinner as fast as possible without gathering attention and grab some food for Allison on my way out, making the decision to do homework in my room and away from people. On the way past the Gryffindor table again I catch a glimpse of the twins. The rumors were right about them. George wasn't talking and laughing as usual, he didn't even have a half-smile on his face! He was silently picking at his food with sadness emanating from his posture and eyes almost screamed depression (though not as bad as Allison's). Fred on the other hand, looked heartbroken. I almost stopped in my tracks at this new incite, but as Fred's head started to turn to face me I quickly walked the rest of the way to Allison.

In the haven of my room, I set the chicken platter in front of Allison and sit on the floor at the foot of my bed. Getting out my homework (and my cousins work) I become completely immersed in the essay, wanting nothing more than to get this boat load of work done. I hate to admit it, but when I work on homework I forget what's happening around me, I even forgot about poor Allison.

It took me only an hour to finish my homework; I smile in relief and look up, startled for a moment when I see Allison. I become disappointed when I notice that she is in the same position with the same dead eyes and the food still in front of her. I knew begging wouldn't work, so I got ready for bed hoping that when I wasn't looking, Allison would eat.

* * *

**February 28, 1994 **

Waking up brought the thought, 'This is Allison's third day of being cooped up in my room, maybe she should go to classes?' But I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. Picking up the plate I gave her yesterday, I notice that the streaks of sauce are all off one side of the plate. So, either one: she's shoveling the food into her mouth, or two: Allison is scraping her plates off somewhere. I seriously doubt the first since only the old, happy Allison would do that. A look into the garbage finds no food, but a look out the window shows that food is indeed being dumped all over the side of the tower. 'At least she moves, right?' I convince myself it's okay if she still doesn't go to class. 'I'll give her the rest of the week, it is Friday after all.'

Satisfied with my choice and a promise to myself to make sure she eats dinner; I go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

One of the first ones there, again, I choose a spot at the Ravenclaw table as close to where The Twins sit as possible. I take my time eating in order to see if I can get any more clues about what happened with Fred and Allison, I was only more curious after seeing Fred looking upset yesterday.

I don't have to wait long before the Great Hall starts filling with people. I feel a sense of satisfaction seeing all the shocked and confused faces of my fellow Ravenclaw's seeing me back at "their" table and not even at the end like I was at the beginning of the year.

However, this satisfaction fades when I heard the new rumors concerning Allison.

"I heard her prank was so bad that even being McGonagall's niece didn't save her from being expelled."

"No way, all she did was dye pink! That wouldn't expel her! Allison was so distraught about the break up that she threw herself off the Astronomy tower. Your story is just the cover up."

"You're both wrong, from what I've heard McGonagall is starting a school-wide search. I heard they're going to comb the forbidden forest first to check if the dementors got her."

I choke on my pumpkin juice at these stories and cough up a storm on my out, trying to get away from the awful rumors. Going out, I see Fred and George on the stairs probably going to breakfast. Both of them looked the same as they had yesterday.

On my rushed way past them I hear George softly call my name before I round a corner. Bursting into my room after running all the way up I realized that I had half believed those rumors. I hug Allison, not caring that she was still in a zombie state or that I knew she wasn't eating, just grateful that she was still in my room, safe. Allison's arm twitches as if it wants to hug me back but can't find the strength.

Pulling back from the hug, I find Allison staring at me with a blank expression on her face. I smile at Allison and offer a half eaten roll that I still had in my hand in the rush up. Her eyes flick towards the roll and I couldn't help but see the slightest hint of her old fire, she wasn't going to eat anything that I had had my mouth on.

With a sigh I rip off a piece of the bread and put it into Allison's halfway gaping mouth. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as she chews the bread and swallows it down. A few minutes later I finish feeding her the roll, thanking anything and everything that Allison is eating even a measly half a honey-soaked roll. Hopefully she won't throw it up.

We sit there in companionable silence for a few more minutes before I reluctantly look at my watch. "Holy crapolla!" I exclaim, jumping up and rushing around the room like a mad woman to gather up my stuff and rush out the door, swearing I see a hint of a smile on Allison's face.

Halfway to Herbology I find people from my class walking different directions and I figure that I missed it. Oops. Turning on my heel, I heard towards Transfiguration instead. McGonagall's voice cracks while giving us instructions, and then she tells us to practice for the rest of class. While turning goblets into bread might sound fun, it's not when you mastered it a year and a half ago. I turn the goblet into bread and back again several times before getting out my book. I don't think McGonagall noticed.

After the boring Transfiguration class, I put my book away and start heading out, but George stops me. _'At least he didn't drag me this time.'_

"Julia? Please come here," McGonagall requests from her desk and George follows closely behind me, making me curious…

"Julia. Will you please tell me where my niece is?" McGonagall pleads.

"We all ready know she's in the Ravenclaw dorms. Have you seen her?" George asks quietly.

"Allison has been staying with me," I inform them quieter.

"Oh thank the stars!" McGonagall cried. George also had a look of relief even though he said they knew she was with the Ravenclaw's…

'_Wait how had they known that in the first place?' _I wondered

"I was so worried! What has she been doing?"

"Sleeping and staring at nothing for the last couple days…You could some see her…"

"Yes. Yes, let's do that," McGonagall says getting up swiftly from her chair to follow me out of the room.

George follows as well as I lead Professor McGonagall up into the Ravenclaw common room. I hesitate before I open the door, knowing how they will inevitably react to the sight of the distraught Allison. When I push open the door, McGonagall gasps and George just stares at her as if he's in a daze.

Allison is still pale, but I notice that she's getting back a little color. She hasn't done anything but sit there, so her black hair is matted and still bed-head-like. Her green eyes are still lacking the constant mischievous glint, but not dead looking any more—I'm not sure how McGonagall would have taken _that_—and are sunken in, probably from lack of sleep.

McGonagall runs to her niece tears streaking down her face as she pulls Allison into a tight hug. Allison remains impassive and doesn't hug her back.

"She's doing a lot better today. I managed to get her to eat a little this morning, but I didn't think she was ready to go to classes yet," I say just above McGonagall's quieting sobs.

"Well," McGonagall says, getting a hold of herself, "it's time to go back to the Gryffindor common room. George, come help me support her."

"No," Allison croaks before George can take a step, and I almost dance at the sound of her first word in three days! "Stay here?" Allison turns her head slowly and looks at her Aunt. "Please?"

McGonagall sighs, probably from want to keep a closer eye on her niece but not able to deny her in this desperate state."I'll see what I can do, dear." Turning to us, she beacons for us to leave. I give Allison a big smile and follow McGonagall and George practically floating on air because of my happiness of Allison's progress. 'She'll be back to her old self in no time,' I hope optimistically.

In McGonagall's office, she paces while George and I wait patiently for her instruction.

"Allison can stay with you, Julia, but who else is in that room?" McGonagall finally asks.

"Only me, Professor," I reluctantly tell her. She looks shocked.

"What happened to your roommates? Don't you have any?"

"Well…I used to. After I was sorted in Dumbledore's office, Professor Flitwick led me to the common room," I explain slowly, conscious of George staring as he took in every word. "He introduced me to all the Ravenclaw's, obviously using my full name. I heard some of them gasp and after I was shown my room, Professor Flitwick told them to welcome me and left." I pause and look at McGonagall's growing look of pity. I quickly look away. I don't need any pity. "Anyway, they looked awkward and made a half-hearted effort to include me in their conversations, but I could tell that they didn't want me there. I went to sleep to the sound of them talking and laughing and woke up to the sound of them sneaking out in the middle of the night with everything they had. Now it's just me and Allison." I glance at George through the corner of my eye and take in the look of shock and pity before looking at McGonagall, silently pleading with her to move on.

"Well….Then I think I will let Allison stay there until further notice. I'll talk with Flitwick. I would also like to see if you couldn't convince Allison to go back to classes on Monday. I'm confident that you can catch her up. On Monday you will get a new schedule, you will share all of Allison's classes. Is that alright?"

I couldn't think of a happier moment in my life! Only a few classes will be shared with my fellow Ravenclaws, and even fewer with my cousins! Of course I wasn't going to tell McGonagall this, but I couldn't suppress a small smile as I nodded my compliance.

"Wonderful. I'll talk to Flitwick and Dumbledore, you two head off to whatever classes you are in."

"Yes, Professor," George and I say in sync, but with George's voice easily drowning out my own.

I grab my stuff and leave the room, all ready down the hall by the time I hear my name, but I don't look back at George.

That evening, I make sure to get a few rolls with Allison's dinner, hoping that if nothing else she'll eat those. I try not to get too excited in case Allison has taken another turn for the worst. I needn't have worried, though. Allison was sitting at the window looking out with a small smile. She looked over as I came in and croaked out "Hey, Julia." Her voice was rough from disuse, but it was the best sound I had heard in a longtime.

* * *

**A/N**

**Before I say anything else I'd like to say thank you to Carro for writing the majority of this chapter! :D I'd also like to say to those who have already guessed what had happened in the previous chapter if you would like to make anymore guesses based on the hints in this one? Hmmm…? …Anyone? Anyone..? The first person to guess correctly gets an imaginary butterbeer! :D**

**And besides guessing what happened in your reviews do feel free to critique and tell me what you think! Remember the review button isnt for decoration!**

**Drakefan077**

**Disclaimer: No, I'm not JK Rowling, neither is Carro, we're just a couple of sophomores XD**


	31. Rumor's

**March 3, 1994**

I had missed three days worth of lessons during my … err… shock inflicted depression so naturally, with Julia being the Ravenclaw that she was, I had spent my weekend catching up with my studies. Fun right? Not. Can you focus on a Charms essay while your whole entire mind seems to revolve around your backstabbing boyfriend? I didn't think so.

Thankfully Julia was there to help me write a reasonable essay on the use of the fidelius charm during the first wizarding war; I swear without her I would be a mess. Anyways today was the day that I would be finally returning to my classes, and Julia would be with me for the whole day. Apparently she had gotten her schedule switched to my own so that she would be able to keep an eye on me. Pff! I didn't need a babysitter, but that didn't mean I wasn't glad to have her with me. Although there was thing that I couldn't understand: why didn't my aunt switch my schedule if I was trying to avoid … well …Fred?

I bit my lip and looked at myself in the mirror; a black lifeless mess of hair framed my face, and it couldn't change color. This was a catastrophe. How was I supposed to complete part one of my revenge plot if I couldn't even look halfway decent? I was about to consider not going down to classes for another day until Julia called through the bathroom door, "Allison, are you alright? You've been in there for ten minutes breakfast has already stated you don't want to be late!"

Her voice was as faint as ever but at least she was talking to me again right?

"I'm fine!" I lied back, how in the bloody world could I be fine? I was anything _but_ fine I was a horrid mess! I looked like a muggle zombie! Not to mention the fact that I had lost of couple of pounds during my brief anti-food period…

"No you're not…" Julia sighed, she sounded worried," Other than the obvious reason that brought you here, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!," I replied with false cheerfulness, "everything's just dandy, I could almost break into song!"

Okay that came off a bit more sarcastically then I had initially intended….

Apparently Julia wasn't in the mood for question dodging because she replied in an annoyed tone of voice, "Stop with the humor Allison, I know something's up…"

That Ravenclaw just wouldn't give up would she? With a sigh I swished my wand and my hair straightened itself out, I wasn't going to accomplish anything if I kept going at this rate, I had to get to class… where I would have to face Fred….

"It's nothing," I sighed as I re-entered the still deserted dorm room, "My hair was just a bit snarled that's all and I forgot the spell to fix it…."

Julia stared at me through her spectacles and I couldn't help but shudder, her green eyes were really quite frightening and rarely held any hint of what she was thinking. After another moment's pause she shot me a worried look, "If you say so then."

With that she turned around and headed towards the door. I followed her obediently down the stairs, extremely conscious of my appearance, my hair did not have its usual lively bounce which only resulted in making me look, and feel, worse then I actually felt. It was only a few minutes later that we reached the double doors that led into the great hall, at the sight of them I came to a halt.

"I know you have to face Fred, Allison, but you can't avoid him forever." Julia sighed with a worried look in her eyes.

I just glared at the door; she was right- obviously- I couldn't stay up in the Ravenclaw common room forever that would only result in nasty rumors and failing grades, and from what I heard from Julia I would definitely prefer to avoid the earlier.

"Let's just get this over with…" I mumbled nonchalantly as the great doors swung open to reveal the familiar room, no one noticed me at first as I turned my head to find my former boyfriend and best friend seated at the Gryffindor table leaning and discussing quite heatedly over a piece of paper, 'More than likely a last minute potion essay….' I thought to myself, 'Now where was Angelina?'

To my great surprise she was seated at the opposite end of the table closest to the door, she was talking fervently to Katie and Alicia, and judging by their looks of growing disgust it was not a pretty subject….

Other then Angelina's new seating choice nothing seemed to be different…. Before I could think to look for Lee however the room grew silent.

Hundreds of pairs of eyes turned to face me.

"Err…" I mumbled awkwardly as I scanned the room, a group of Ravenclaw girls were sitting in a cluster whispering and pointing at me. "Well… uh…." I stumbled over my unnecessary words as my eyes landed on Fred, he was looking at me intently with those… brown eyes of his…. I felt my stomach turn over and my heat come to a complete stop, how dare he! Tears sparked in my eyes before I narrowed them and marched over to the Ravenclaw table, taking a seat across from a rather odd girl whose nose was buried in an upside down magazine.

"The Quibbler…" I hummed to myself as Julia took her seat beside me, "that's an interesting name for a magazine."

"Yes," the girl sighed dreamily as she pulled her nose out of the magazine to look at me, I couldn't help but jump back in surprise, "My father's the publisher you know."

"How interesting…." I replied my tone of surprise fading as I adjusted to the odd swirly glasses on the girls face and took a bite of my eggs.

"Yes…." She sighed again as she put her magazine down to look at me, not bothering to take the odd accessory off her face. After a moment of looking me over she asked in her dazed voice, "I thought you jumped off of the astronomy tower and died."

I spit the eggs out of my mouth in shock, "Excuse me?"

"You jumped off the astronomy tower…." She mused staring at me as if to check that I was translucent.

My mouth just hung open in surprise; I was yet again at a loss for words. What kind of rumor was that? I may have been in a pathetic state over the past few days, but I was hardly one to commit suicide. Oh the rumors that circulate around this school disgust me….

During my brief return to a state of shock Julia spoke- or whispered- up for me, "Well Luna, she doesn't look dead does she?"

"No… she's much too solid to be dead, I suppose…." Luna sighed as she went back to reading the quibbler, "I was just hoping that a ghost would join me for breakfast that would be interesting."

I exchanged an odd look with Julia; despite being in the same house as the girl she too had never fully observed the level of Luna's… well… oddness. I had known that there had been rumors about my disappearance, but Julia had never mentioned that they had reached _this_ level. She just shrugged at my bewildered look and went back to her breakfast, I did likewise.

* * *

I groaned as I left the great hall, my stomach must have shrunk to the size of a galleon over the past few days because I could hardly hold my breakfast down.

"Great… a stomach ache on the first day back to classes, a strange girl wanted me to be a ghost at breakfast, and I have to sit next to Fred in potions! Could my day get any better?" I snipped sarcastically as we enter the shampoo deprived's dreary classroom.

"Yes, it could." Julia answered as I went to sit down at my constraining device, I mean seat.

I groaned and let my head slam down onto the graffiti covered table, slogans such as 'Snape stinks' and 'Slimy git's are sexy!' were mere inches from my face, but the one closest to my face made me want to hurl up my breakfast. It was a horrid drawing of Snape, his hair was literally dripping of grease and he had an exaggerated look of his constant disgust was drawn across his face.

Underneath the drawing words in Fred's hand writing mocked me, 'Snape: a git with enough grease to fry a hippogriff.'

I bit down hard on my tongue, no matter how much I wanted to blow up the desk I couldn't. A detention with the parrot would be the cherry on top of the whole pile of shit that I had gained over the past hour.

I felt someone shake my arm and I turned to come face to face with Fred, great.

"Hey Allie," he smiled innocently at me, "haven't seen you in a while. Did you decide to cheat on me and get cozy with Julia?"

My surprised expression at his casual introduction turned into a glare, "What the bloody hell do you mean by that Fredrick?" I asked coldly.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, "What's wrong with you?" he asked confused, "I was only joking… and since when do you call me Fredrick?"

I turned away from him, 'He didn't even mention what happened with Angelina in the courtyard!' I screamed to myself, 'THE BLOODY GIT!'

"Allison?" he asked, his voice was filled with worry, "What's wrong…? Is it Lee?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'? You know very well what's wrong!" I snapped causing George who was now seated next to Julia to turn and stare at me.

"No, I don't know what's wrong!" Fred replied his face was growing into a steadier shade of red; apparently he wasn't used to my snapping and didn't want to cause a scene. Well then, if that's what he didn't like I was about to make a huge scene, right in front of the whole entire class!

" I shouldn-" I began, my voice growing louder with each passing moment before Snape entered the classroom and shot me a glare.

"Well, well, well… Miss. McGonagall is yelling at her boyfriend in my classroom, what did I say about keeping quiet and focused during OWL preparations?" his voice was deadly slow and toneless as he looked me over with those dark eyes of his, "I sincerely hope you two the best," he muttered sarcastically before adding on a snide 'please sit down Allison' at the end.

I sat down in my seat, my face burning a bright red, what just happened in the classroom would be the talk of the school for the next week I was sure of it….

In fact it wasn't until Julia and I were on our way to charms that I even remembered to think of Lee….

* * *

**A/N **

**So…. What have we achieved in this chapter hmm? What new incites has been uncovered in this chapter that goes along with my master plan? Primarily lee, what happened to him? OH COME ON! I've given you guys so many subtle hints it's not even funny! I'm losing hope with you guys…. I offered a free virtual butterbeer to D: Anyways :D I'm proud that this chapter's up, if I don't get a close guess on what really happened before I post the next chapter I'm going to start dropping hints! Anyways sorry for the delay, life happens….**

**Disclaimer: I own what I own. **


	32. Why?

**April 17, 1994**

Days melted into weeks, and weeks shifted into months, the time after my first visit with Lee had all seemed to mesh together. The first visit wasn't even all that memorable except for the strong feeling of shock that hit me when I looked at his seemingly sleeping state. To see someone in a coma can really send a strong hit to the chest, the person is helpless and unable to move or respond to what you're saying; when Lee had woken up a few days afterwards he had told me that it felt like he was paralyzed. It must have been torture to stay in bed for all that time, but despite the 'trauma' that he had been through he seemed perfectly fine. The only thing wrong with him however was his inability to remember on the night that he had been injured. Madame Pomfrey had said that 'It was all part of the healing process,' and that 'he would be fine, and the memory would return in due time'.

Well that was good news, but it didn't answer my question on what had happened that night, I couldn't shake off this sinking feeling…. Oh well, it didn't matter anymore anyway… not in the grand scheme of things at least. Being cooped up with Julia in the Ravenclaw common room for the past month or so sure had its advantages, and preparing for the OWL's next month was one of them. I wanted to make my great Aunt proud and now with the silence that the room provided and the help of my brilliant friend that was possible. My knowledge of spells had begun to multiply and my confidence was growing, the possibility of my exceeding expectations was extremely likely.

Julia was nice to talk to as well; now that we had grown closer she had begun to reveal more of herself. From the important things about her family and how much she despised them, to her mother and how it had been her who had scared Julia into not talking. I also learned things that only a friend would know, such as her dislike of peaches and her book of pranks that she kept hidden under her pillow. I had to admit her ideas were brilliant, and most of them were impossible for our old … well… group… to pull off. Centralized shrinking draughts and hopping hairpins required tricky bits of magic that some seventh years didn't even posses! It would be good to have her on our team if Fred and I ever got over our …issue.

It felt like a burning dagger had been stabbed through my heart, a feeling that I always got when I thought about Fred. My anger that I had shown at him in class had shifted into undeniable confusion. Most people would have gotten over a break up by now wouldn't they? You would think that after three days of straight moping, an argument in front of the class, and a month of ignoring the person you would get over it right? Wrong…. Why was it taking me so long to calm down and return to my dormitory with my head held high like a true Gryffindor? Where was my so called courage now and why couldn't I get over him?

"Why…?" I breathed out as I stared into the contents of my mug.

"Why what?" Julia asked as she looked up from her confusing arithmancy notes just as the strong smell of goats hit me right in the face. I cringed, we were being forced to study in the Hogshead because of Julia's cousins, and we just couldn't shake them off! When we left the Ravenclaw common room to enjoy one of our last Hogsmede weekends of the year the idiot Slytherins kept following us around. Julia seemed particularly nervous when they were nearby so we ducked out of view into the Hogs Head.

Bad decision in my opinion. I had a hard time focusing on my notes with the stench….

"Do you really have to ask? I go on rants about it almost every other day…." Do you see what the smell did to me? The studying that had been distracting me so well from Fred was falling through….

"I know what you're talking about, I just don't understand what your still trying to figure out." She sighed as she took a swig from her mug

"The part about moving on…." I moaned as I rubbed my temples with my fingers, I was getting a headache, "Haven't people normally moved on by this point?"

She scrunched up her nose as the door swung open, fanning the retched scent even more strongly in our direction, "Well it's only been a little over a mon-"

"Fifty one days…."

"Right, fifty one days…" she gave me a sad look before continuing with a cautious look, "You know Allie, you really haven't given yourself that much time to heal…."

"Yes I have." I replied snippily as I began to twirl my quill between my fingers, "It's been almost two months, when the other girls have issues and break up with their boyfriends they're over it in a couple of weeks, sooner even!"

The Ravenclaw sighed again, "Allison, you aren't like every other girl, you shouldn't label yourself … besides I always thought that you in Fred had something more than those other whimsy couples…."

When I didn't reply she continued, "Have you considered that you won't get over it?"

My stomach dropped, as did my quill, there was nothing that could describe how I felt whenever that horrible thought came to mind. The truth was I thought about it every day, usually more than once, and every time I did it felt like my whole entire world was slipping through my fingers or dropping out from underneath me… maybe a combination of both… I just … I don't know…. "People never completely let their guard down, there's something that they always keep hidden or private, you know that almost better than anybody." She nodded "The thing is, I let my guard down completely around him, there's nothing about my personality that he _doesn't_ know.

"He knows my flaws, my likes and disklikes, my fears and all my little quirks…." In a softer voice I continued, "he knows how much I love it when we hold hands and the way he used to tangle his hand up in my hair when we-" my voice choked, I was going to say kiss but I just couldnt bring my self to… again… why? It was all in the past wasn't it?

Julia's light green eyes regarded me for a moment, "You cant bring yourself to say it…." She looked back down at the table and briefly traced the grain before saying, "Allie, despite the horrible thing that he did to you… I think you still love him."

My sadness shifted quickly to anger, "I do not." I huffed as I rose from my seat, "How could I possibly love a lying, backstabbing, slimy git like him?"

She flinched at my harsh words, her eyes betraying a flicker of something that I could not place, "It's not impossible."

Her voice was soft again and I instantly regretted my outburst, but I didn't let it show. I wasn't going to let any weaskness show, because despite the things that I said I hadnt meant them. Fred hadn't always been a no good liar, he had never in the history of our friendship and relationship been a backstabber, and he was most certainly not a slimy git. His hair had always felt nice and soft to the touch, I had loved brushing my fingers through it, I had loved the faint smell of smoke that hung around it when we kissed, I had loved the way it used to tickle my nose when he bent down to give me a surprise hug. I loved everything about that hair, and lets face it I loved everything about Fred, but if I so much as admited it I would fall apart.

"Lets just get out of here…" I snapped, wincing at my own harsh tone, "I don't feel well."

* * *

**April 20, 1994**

A month away… a month away… we only had a month until the OWL's officialy started. Where had all the time gone? I had missed the twins birthday without even passing them a note, I hadnt missed their birthday since I had met them back in first year. They were sixteen now, I was to… it's my birthday today you see and even though my aunt had protested against my staying cooped up in the Ravenclaw dormintory on this special day I had declined. I absolutely refused to attend the party that she had planned in the Gryffindor common room tonight. Fred would be there, obviously… and even though neither of us had spoken since that one incident in potions class I still felt the stares he sent at me when he thought I was listening to the teacher. If he was going to pick any time to talk to me it would be tonight, and that wasn't something I wanted to listen to on my birthday. So as an alternative Julia had snuck down to the kitchens to bring up some brownies, I had taught her well… but she was taking an awfully long time to retrieve them. It had never taken the twins and I and hour to make a run.

"She must have run into her cousins…." I muttered darkly as I rose from 'my' blue and silver bed spread, "I swear if they took her down to the dungeons to force her to do their homework I'm going to hex them so bad their great grandmothers will feel it!"

I put my shoes on in a daze before heading down into the Ravenclaw common room where, as always, the hairs on the back of my neck prickled up. What was the big deal about me staying in their dorms? I had been here for over a month and I half, they should have gotten used to me already… they hadnt stared yesterday what was wro-

I paused in front of the portrait hole, the sounds of familiar, aggravated, words filtered through from the other side. "What happened?" Fred asked, "Why is she still here? What did I do to her? Please tell me…"

The other voice belonged to Julia, but unlike the moments that we spent talking her voice was quiet, cautious… it had reverted back to the way it was before we had become friends again, "N-no, pleae just let me go I-I have to get back-"

"No? Please!" Fred bellowed as the portrait hole swung open, "What do you mean 'no'? That's all anyones been saying to me lately! Angelina, Lee, they both look sad but they wont tell me whats wrong! I'm sick of no's! I want to know what happened! Cant you tell?"

I glared coldly at the boy standing out in the hallway. "Let her go you git," Fred had been shaking the poor girl, and she looked, in a word: terrified. Her eyes were wide, her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, the lower lip of her mouth was trembling, and I could tell that she was holding back her tears.

His hands dropped to his side limply, "I-I'm sorry I-" his attention was torn between the two of us, "Julia I didn't mean to- Allison I'm-"

"Just get out of here." I growled, "I don't want to see you on my birthday… run back to the dormitory with your little quidditch team buddy. I'm sure you two can make yourselves quite comfortable by the fire…."

"Wha-what Quidditch buddy? Allison, George and I came to get you for your birthday party,"

I grabbed Julia by the arm and turned back towards the common room, his voice grew more urgent as we walked through the passage " Wont you please listen to me?"

"I think you've already heard me Fred, loud and clear… now get out of my sight."

Whatever he had left to say was lost because as soon as the portrait hole swung shut I had hurried back upstairs. The only thing I had to ask one thing as my heart pounded in my chest: why?

* * *

**A/N: Terribly sorry for the late update, i would have sooner but i'm sort of easily distracted, not to mention that my mind goes on vacation over the summereven if I dont... anyways i've been back in school for a few weeks now so my mind is powered up and ready to write! YEAH! So expect more updates! Because not only have I returned to school but Julia/Carro now has the chance to tell me to update everyday! So expect weekly or if your lucky an update every three days. However I am now a sophomore so you never know if something is going to come up that will prevent me form updating. So i'll do my best. **

** Reviews are love! And disclaimers are so the Rowling lawyers of hell dont come after me if they for some odd reason stumble upon my fanfiction. **


	33. The Truth

**May 1, 1994- Fred's Point of View**

Fifteen days. It had been fifteen days since I had last talked to Allison, fifteen days since I had snapped at Julia, and fifteen days of nothing but nonstop revenge. Imagine waking up one morning glued down to the bed with an unstickable solution and you'd get the picture. She ruined my favorite pair of pajamas to! Heh… girls…. I sighed, dropping my quill on the desk, wincing as I buried my bruise covered face in my hands; she had jinxed my telescope in Astronomy last night to jump back into my face whenever I looked through it. How she wasn't caught only Merlin knows… but I knew one thing: the pranks were becoming violent, and I had absolutely no idea why. I mean sure, I had shaken Julia because I was frustrated about no one telling me what was going on, but I felt bad about it! Why didn't Allie look at me while I tried to explain? Why didn't she listen? Why-?

"Mate, you're doing it again…." George said with a sigh.

"Doing what?"

"Rubbing your face with your hands and looking miserable."

I looked up at my brother, "No I'm not."

He rolled his eyes before tossing his quill on the floor and leaning back in his chair, "You do it whenever you're worried about something."

"Well I've stopped now."

"It's an unconscious habit."

"Right…."

An awkward silence settled over us, he knew what was wrong, it had always been obvious to us what the other was thinking, and I was grateful that he didn't bother bringing it up. I needed to get my mind off of Allie; I needed to stop thinking about how her hormones might be the reason behind our fight. I needed to stop thinking about how not including her in the dyeing of Mrs. Norris might have made her angry, even though she had waved us off with a smile before turning back to her homework; but most importantly I needed to stop thinking about the most confusing sentence she had said to me since the beginning of our fight, the one about a 'quidditch buddy'.

Why would I want to make myself comfortable by the fire with a 'quidditch buddy'? Wouldn't I find it awkward snuggling up next to Harry, Oliver, or George? We were close, but not _that_ close. And if she was referring to some other girl she had it all wrong! How could I look at Angelina, Katie, or Alicia when I still liked Allison? That fun loving and crazy best friend of mine with the temper that almost rivaled my mother's? Had any of the three girls been involved with Allison's seemingly random snap? Had one of them said something to her when George and I went out? If so it had to be a lie, because I had done absolutely nothing to upset her. Oh great now I was repeating my thoughts….

"Oi Fred!" I looked up from the table to face my twin, he was nodding towards the portrait hole that Lee and Angelina had just entered through, an odd mix of anger and awkwardness in each of their expressions. "Looks like they just got into a row… I wonder what it was about." George muttered

"Who knows?" I mumbled before turning around to roll up my parchment "My best guess is that Lee tried asking Angelina out again…."

"Then why are they still walking together…" I just shrugged at my twins words, "and why are they walking this way?"

Something clicked when George said that… the Quidditch buddy! Angelina, she and I had been close back in second year and Wood's extra practices had been putting us together more often, had Allison gotten jealous? Or had Angelina said something to tee her off? I never would have guessed how complicated things really were though until they came over with somber expressions on both of their faces and told us the full story….

* * *

**May 2, 1994- Allie's Point of View**

"Come on Allie!" Julia chided as I stared blankly down at the ingredient in front of me, "You know what it's used for, we've been over it at least a dozen times!"

"I can't think…." I groaned before face palming into the table, "The amount of stuff they want us to memorize is ridiculous, and Potion's was never my best subject anyways! Can't we just move onto Charms or something?"

She sighed before rubbing her temples with her fingers, "Allison, you said you wanted to be an Auror in the beginning of the year, during one of the times we talked, don't you still want that job? Because if you're serious about being an Auror you do you need an Outstanding in your potions O.W.L to move up to the N.E.W.T level…."

I gave another exhausted groan into the desk.

"Besides you're already more than enough prepared for your Charm's O.W.L, and the potions one is in three days, you need to study."

I peeked up from under my tangled black bangs and gave Julia a look, "Can't you just let me fail? I'm sorry, but I just don't think I can handle the pressure of being an Auror if I can't even make it through my exams without falling flat on my face-"

"You have to try though don't you?" she asked, her eyes wide as she stared skeptically at me through her glasses, "If you really want something you have to do your best, besides you've already learned so much-"

I sighed as I rose from my seat, "Can we just go back to the common room and take a break? I'm sorry Julia, but I honestly don't think I need to know the name of some random scrap of seaweed-"

"Its mandrake root…." She muttered, "You planted some for the third years in Herbology this year remember?

"Yeah I remember, with Fred… speaking of which I'd like to go back to the common room to check on our shrinking draught so I can pour some in his goblet at breakfast tomorrow can we-" the whole library erupted into a fit of coughs as an eerie cloud of purple smoke filled the room, causing my ears to clog up and eyes to water, what the bloody hell was going on? I squinted through my tears just in time to see Julia fall to the floor paralyzed, before I followed suit….

* * *

The whole kidnapping process went along quite smoothly if you asked me; Lee and the twins didn't have to deal with their struggling victims because they were completely helpless throughout the whole ten minutes it took them to relocate to some obscure broom closet, I couldn't tell from my position but I was sure Angelina was there to. Brilliant, just what I needed to make my day worse, a confrontation with my ex and his new girlfriend…. Merlin I wish I could glare at someone right now…

"Finite Incantantum." Lee muttered and my body unfroze from its uncomfortable position on the floor, my eyes narrowed, "It was a precaution…"

My eyes narrowed even more, "Humph! Precaution my arse…." I was trying my best to keep my cool, Angelina had returned to classes the day after I had and ever since then I had given her the cold shoulder. We hadn't been forced to talk to each other in class though so I hadn't had to worry about strangling her, but now that there were no Professor's around I had to fight to stay calm.

"Well we didn't think you'd come willingly Allie," George smirked

"Yeah, seeing as you're still furious with me…" Fred trailed off as I shot him a death glare

"Have you figured out why yet Freddie darling?" I asked in a mockingly sweet voice before shifting into one that contained more venom, "Because if you don't I suggest you back off."

Fred shrugged, "What are you going to do Al's? Your wandless, defenseless… and I doubt Julia will do anything to interfere."

"What are you going to do?" I huffed, "Attack me?"

"We might be forced to restrain you if you get out of hand, but right now you're doing just dandy so we'll leave you be for now…." He leaned back against the damp stone wall and considered me with those brown eyes of his. Those stupid, demonic, sweet, puppy dog eyes that could still make me melt, even though the horri- no… wonderful person… behind them had been lying to me the whole time.

I glowered, not taking my eyes off his until Lee distracted me, "Allison, you have to listen to us, what happened that night in the courtyard-"

"He told you?" My voice was a growl, as my glare returned to Fred, who only smirked.

It took Lee a moment to speak again, and when he did his voice was shifty, "No…" he began slowly," we told him…."

…Wait… what the crap? "W-what?"

George smirked, "You look confused…."

"Well of course I'm confused George! What does Lee mean-?"

"Allison, just listen." Angelina countered and I sunk to the floor to sit next to Julia, an aggravated pout on my face. No one could possibly understand how I was feeling right now… I was locked in a room with my ex-boyfriend of a little over a year and former dorm mate whom he had cheated on me with and they expected me to sit back and listen? What the bloody hell was wrong with these people?

"Fine." I huffed again, crossing my arms across my chest, "I'll listen to what you have to say, but don't think for a moment that you're going to fool me by having your friends lie for you." I aimed another glare at Fred who just continued on smirking, cheeky bastard.

"Oh I think after you hear this story you won't hesitate to throw a punch or two…." He winked, causing a familiar rush of warmth to rise up in my cheeks, a sensation that I hadn't felt in quite awhile.

And so I listened, I listened as Lee explained how he had grabbed a hair off of Fred's Quidditch sweater that he had left on the bed one night. I listened with a mask of anger as he recounted stealing some ingredients from Snape's store, brewing himself a polyjuice potion, and headed out to the Transfiguration courtyard. I only began to show what I was really feeling when he got to retelling how the conversation had escalated to level it had, and how he hadn't intended for the kiss to happen.

"Lee," I muttered as I let my mask fall away into a somber grin, he winced, "I'm going to kill you."

He jumped up, "Wa-what? B-but Allison I-I-…"

"Later…" I laughed, a happy smile growing across my face for the first time in three months as I turned to face Fred. My heart swelled at his cheeky grin, "It seems like I owe you an apology…"

He looked down at his feet, his hair masking his face, "Now Allison, not in front of the friends…."

"W-what?" I squeaked as my face grew steadily warmer, "N-no I meant an apology for how I've been acting, I was ruddy awful," he looked up to face me before crossing the small closet in one swift movement, a familiar mischievous "I'm so sorry-…"

My voice was a squeak before he leaned in and pecked me on my cheek, his lips tracing up to my ear before he whispered, "Later Al's okay?"

I nodded weakly, the warm brush still tingling across my face. Merlin I had missed that feeling….

Angelina cleared her throat, "So now that we're all made up can we just head back to the common room and forget this incident ever happened? I have some last minute studying to do and…."

I shook my head, a goofy smile still on my face, "We'll forget this ever happened after you and I have a little talk Angelina, but for now I do think that its best we head back to the common room to study, I don't want to get caught by Sn-"

It was at that coincidental moment of course that the door decided to creak open, and a cold snide, nasally voice filled the small closet, "May I be privileged enough to ask why you six…." His parrot like nose crinkled up as he thought for a word, "…imbeciles… are hiding around in a broom cupboard while you could be outside enjoying the weather and getting some last minute studying done?"

My mouth dropped open as I tried to think of an answer, how did Snape always manage to appear exactly when we thought of him? "Ehh… Um… well you see Professor … we were …"

Fred came to my rescue, something that I, for the first time in over three months, didn't actually mind, "We thought the library was to loud for studying." He smiled cheerfully. Well he could have gone about that smoother, but I let myself smile as Snape's dark eyes swept over each of our nodding faces, after a moment he sneered, "Yes, it certainly was quite loud after you set off that explosion… very well, all of you detention, report to my office after dinner… I need someone to clean out some of my… nastier ingredients."

Julia's face fell, and I felt a pang of guilt, Snape turned his hooked nose downwards, as if he was noticing her for the first time, "Except for you Miss. Avery… I do believe your cousins are in need of your assistance."

If it was possible her face fell even more, she had rarely spent time with her cousins after my arrival and I knew they'd be on her case, "Alright…." She murmured as she stood to leave, glancing at me one last time, her eyes filled with terror, before vanishing through the door arch, Snape following shortly behind her.

Once the sound of their footsteps vanished down the corridor I turned back to look at my group of fellow Gryffindor's, none of us was without a worried frown.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" George asked

My eyebrows furrowed as I turned to look back down the corridor, "I don't know, it's hard to say, I'm sure her cousins won't do anything to hurt her, but when she gets home…."

"What?" Fred asked a guilty look on his face, "What will happen?"

I bit my lower lip, "I don't know exactly… she never spoke much of her mother when I stayed with her… but whatever it is it can't be good." I shuddered at the memories from my early childhood, was it anything like that in her home? I knew she was a pureblood, so she must have had money, but did that have any effect on the way she was treated at home? Her mother was a full grown woman surely she mustn't be as bad as her cousins… she'd be more dignified… wouldn't she? "We'll just have to wait and see…."

And I did, I went back to the Ravenclaw dormitory and waited through the whole night, but she never reappeared. This wasn't looking good.

* * *

**May 18, 1994**

It didn't get much better after that, even though I had Fred back I hardly saw him because of last minute Quidditch practices, and even when he wasn't around I couldn't help but miss the fun loving, kind hearted Ravenclaw that had forgiven and supported me when I needed her most. I couldn't just leave her with her insane cousins after all she had done for me, now it was my turn to repay my friend. I did my best, every few nights I would try to catch her back in the Dormitory, but she never showed, I'd try to catch her in the hallways between classes but she'd just shake her head before being dragged off by her brutish cousins. Why they even needed her after the OWL's were over was beyond me though, we only had the finals to prepare for now, but with all of the studying we had done for the major test that wouldn't be a problem, we already had all the knowledge we needed to pass those with flying colors.

In short I had been completely stumped on how to get her to talk to me until the other day when Fred, George, and I had come up with an invention to make even the Slytherins support us when Gryffindor won the cup today. It was simple, I'd slip away during the beginning of the game and pull Julia aside while her cousins were either cheering their arses off or playing the game, it would be easy to forget her during the match, making this the perfect opportunity to corner her and find out what was happening.

So that's why I was here, crouched under the Slytherin stands with the bags set, ready to go off, and strategically placed around the posts. The game was to start in a few minutes and Julia was nowhere to be found, you wouldn't believe it but more Slytherins were built like gorillas then you might think. So I ended up scanning for the blue and silver plaid socks that I had sent to her this morning in case something like this happened, it worked and within another few minutes I was standing behind her, ready to pull her aside when the game started.

It took forever. I had never been a real fan of Quidditch, other than the danger of being hit in the head by a bludger there was also the long wait for the game to start. Once the game did start though, it was nasty, Slytherin kept earning penalties for the team and Gryffindor kept scoring, this was of course a good thing for us, but It took a while for the fat snakes to get some points….

As soon as they did I made sure to 'Accio' Julia's glasses and as I intended she ducked down to retrieve them, when she saw me, her eyes widened in surprise, "Wh- Allison what are you doing here?"

I smirked, "I've come to talk to you of course… what do your cousins have that's preventing you from talking to us?"

She opened her mouth to answer my question, but a loud curse from Lee covered what she had said up. A cheer went up from the Gryffindor supporters, and I briefly wondered why my aunt had let him get away with it.

She tried again once the crowds died down "A threat," she began carefully, "Allison, you have to understand, my mom will take me out of Hogwarts RIGHT NOW if I don't start hanging out with the 'right people.' If I don't stay close to them and do what they want they'll tell my mom I'm with Gryffindors and I'll have to leave."

My mouth dropped open, her words had hit me like a stupefy spell multiplied by five, "She'll what?" I all but screeched, and Julia nodded her head solemnly as another cheer from the Slytherin crowd went up, "She can't do that! It isn't fair, it isn't right-…"

She sighed, "Life isn't fair Allison, you know that…."

That didn't cool me down at all, "BUT SHE WANTS TO STOP YOU FROM GOING TO SCHOOL HERE! YOU'RE ALMOST AN ADULT; SHE NEEDS TO START CONSIDERING WHAT YOU WANT!"

She winced as my yelled words and I instantly regretted it, she hated it when people yelled, it reminded her of her mother and now that she was the subject we were discussing it made it so much worse.

There was another cheer from the Gryffindor supporters, as Lee announced that one of George's bludgers had met their mark and that Angelina had scored another point. And all of the problems from the past year replayed themselves, including the very reason why Julia and I had become friends, "I made a lot of mistakes this year…" I began calmly, "a lot of serious, serious mistakes. Spiking your drink, making failure apologies, trying to make you do things that you didn't want… but in the end?" I laughed wryly, "In the end they all worked out, because of you…." I looked up to face my friend, "You were there for me despite what I had done to you, you helped me through a nightmare and I'm not going to let all of that go to waste, I'm going to help you Julia."

She shook her head, and just as she was about to open her mouth to speak we were blinded by a large poof of Red and Gold.

The cheers of the Gryffindor supporters mixed with laughter as the screams of annoyance arose from the Slytherin supporters. I opened my eyes cautiously, taking in the insane spatters of red and gold that surrounded me, when I caught sight of Julia's face however, I couldn't help but laugh, her brown hair was a bright gold and red color as was her face, which was scrunched up and splattered in my houses color. I smirked, "You look great…" I smirked as I turned to leave, and her eyes narrowed, "Just remember my promise!" I laughed as I took off, down the stairs not giving her a chance to call me back. If we were going to help her she couldn't be seen with us, but I'd write over the summer…. This would all work out, I knew it will….

* * *

**A/N**

**Hallelujah! It's done! FIFTH YEAR IS OVER! And with quite a long chapter to I might add ;) So what did you think? The truth came out and Julia developed as more of a character…her mother though…whatever will happen next? You'll have to find out in the next chapter, but for that to happen… it was my three quarters birthday a few weeks ago… you could always leave a present… a review maybe? For my mega-muga chapter? :D even if you don't thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: How many of these have I done?**


	34. Breaking and Entering

**July 3, 1994**

"I couldn't believe we are actually doing this…." I muttered under my breath as the breeze ruffled through my hair and I adjusted my position on the borrowed cleansweep with a determined glint in my eyes.

Fred just chuckled as he pulled up next to me, his shoulder length fiery wisps of hair breezing around his face with an annoyingly effortless way, "What are you muttering about McG? This was your idea in the first place wasn't it? Sneaking out in the middle of the night to rescue Julia?"

A small frown shifted across my face as I yet again attempted to unsuccessfully remove this annoying particular piece of hair from my face, "Yeah, it was but I hadn't expected it to be this friggin cold out here!"

Fred smirked as his twin pulled up on the other side of me, an equally carefree smile on his face, "Come on Allie, at least try to look at the bright side Allie, your aunts off at a meeting and won't be back until late tomorrow morning! Even if we don't succeed you won't get in trouble!"

I rolled my eyes, "And you two wont? Don't forget what we had to do to get you two to come along-"

Both of them snorted, but it was Fred who spoke up, "Honestly Allie, in all of your six years of knowing us has there ever been a time when we weren't in jeopardy of getting in trouble for one thing or another?"

I furrowed my eyebrows; "Well…" honestly he _was_ right but… "When you're both sleeping?" I asked hesitantly.

George grinned cheekily, "Nope still plotting!"

I snorted, "In your dreams!"

"Precisely." He winked earning another eyeroll from me as I redirected my attention to my boyfriend with a pout on my face, "Freddie… you must have dreams that don't revolve entirely around pranking right?"

A playful smirk spread across his face, causing my heart to speed up just the slightest, "Nope!" he just had to pop the 'P'….

I leaned across the gap between us and gave him an equally playful slap to the shoulder, "You jerk! Did you just openly tell your girlfriend that you never dream about her?"

He just laughed as he swerved away from me, "It's not that I never dream of you love, it's just when I do were usually doing something that falls under being 'up to no good'!" he laughed at my frowning expression, "What?"

"When you _do_ dream about me?" I huffed in disbelief, "Fred, let's just get one thing straight, when that little situation happened last year and we were broken up for a few months there was nothing I did other than dream of you."

George wolf whistled, earning him a pointed glare from myself, "Woo Fred, looks like you've got one devoted girlfriend there!" he laughed and I felt myself blush despite myself before redirecting my gaze to the said brother.

"He does…" I hummed as I went to pull out the magical compass that I had found in my Aunt's trunk sometime before third year, it belonged to my mother, I always admired her muggle habits that my Aunt spoke so fondly about, she was an inventor, a tinkerer just like me. I smirked as the compass began to blink towards the east, I honestly couldn't believe that we were on our way to Julia's house! After a month of her not responding to any of our owls we had planned for just the right moment for everything to fall into place, and it had finally had, just this morning when my Aunt had left for a meeting at Hogwarts to help 'make arrangements', I honestly had no idea what in the great name of Godric she was talking about. But it certainly hadn't been easy getting everything arranged with on such short notice….

….OoOoOoOoOoOoO….

"Do we have the explosives?" George called from downstairs as I worked hurriedly with Fred to locate all of my secret stash of gear for the night, I honestly couldn't believe that my closet was such a mess! Why did I have to ruddy throw the most important bag in here so carelessly? And why did Fred have to be here to see me in this pathetic case of disorganization?

I flushed as I caught sight of Fred's cruelly smirking face as he looked into my top left drawer of my dresser…oh Merlin don't tell me… "My Allison this is quite a girly book you've got here..." he laughed at my flabbergasted face before he pulled out the embarrassing pink frilly book, upon which was written in big swirly white cursive _My Diary. _Oh no… I had gotten that shortly after telling my Aunt about my 'allergic reaction' to Fred, some student had apparently left it in her class completely empty and since they never claimed it she gave it to me to jot all of my feelings down. I knew ruddy well why they left it then, but even though the thought of writing in the book embarrassed me I had, there was a whole bunch of embarrassing details in there!

"Wh-what! No don't open it!" I squealed as I pulled a box out from under the assorted pile of robes, muggle clothes, and old chocolate frog cards out with and with an oomph the whole mess came falling down on me, burying my whole entire being under the garbage, Fred simply laughed before he began to read the book, "Dear Diary," he said in a girly mocking voice, and I growled, I had never written that! "Something very strange happened at school today with Fred and I," he gasped dramatically as he put his hands over his mouth and gave me a teasing look, "it turns out that I'm not allergic to him after all-" he snorted, "Still can't believe you thought that…" he chuckled, "my aunt says that I apparently err… feel love towards him? How is that even possible? But when I do really think about it, I can actually see where she was kind of coming from…" he trailed off as he read my next few words before grinning yet again, "Funny, sweet, and caring I can understand, but cute?"

I flushed under my pile of gunk, oh he wouldn't!

"GEORGIE! ALLIE THINKS I'M CUUUUUTE!" he ran out of the room to call down the stairs, "CUUUUUUTE GEORGIE! CUUUUUUUUTE!"

I heard George's muffled laughter, "Oh do please tell me oh dearest brother of mine how you could ever possibly fall under that title?"

My fists clenched as I began to push aside the clothes and tried to move my way out of my trap.

"Dear Diary, something happened today that I will never forget-…"

My face burned as I shoved the last of the clothes off of me and pulled my way out of the closet, the bag that I had been looking for conveniently dragging along on my ankle, but I payed no mind to it as I sprinted out into the hallway, I knew what he was going to say next…

"Fred-" we both said at the same time, and he looked up from the book in shock, as my glaring eyes fell upon him, "YOU GIVE ME THAT BLOODY FRILLY PINK BOOK BACK RIGHT NOW BEFORE I RIP ALL OF YOUR PRECIOUS GINGER WEASLEY HAIR OUT!" I screamed before leaping forward to hopefully tackle it away from him, his loud protests echoing all throughout the house as I chased him….

….OoOoOoOoOoOoO….

I blinked a few times readjusting myself on my broom 'That had really slowed us down….' I thought with a sigh as we began to head north towards East Grinstead, Julia lived just outside of that small town about thirty miles outside of London. According to her, her home repelled muggles from being able to lay eyes on it, however when a magical being caught sight of it, it was rather hard to miss… so we were going mostly off of that vague description….

"Tired of being in the air already Al's?" Fred chortled as he awkwardly ruffled my hair

"Yeah," George continued with a mischievous smirk, "we've only been up here for what? Three hours?"

"Hnnph!" I groaned, as I tried to ignore the consistent horrible pain that was shooting up my spine through my tailbone, "Not all of us spend endless hours of our summers up in the air you ginger gits…."

George wolf whistled as turned my head away from his brother with yet another annoyed sound, "Being a bit harsh there aren't you Allison? Wasn't it just ten hours ago that Fred was reading about how attractive you found him back in fourth year? You didn't deny _any_of it if I remember correctly."

My eyes widened in mock indignation, "You have got to be kidding me! I wrote that thing two years ago, that could have nothing to do with what I feel for him now."

Fred made a strangled sound that caused me to snort with laughter, "A-allison-," he began feebly, "Y-you don't really mean that do you? You don't really find me unattractive-"

"Even as an ugly git Fred, I'd still love you to pieces." I laughed, causing a rather substantial bug to go flying into my mouth, and down my throat, its wings tickling the edges and causing me to gag.

Fred and George began to laugh as we flew over the village that was coming into view "Looking for some extra protein Allie-boo?" George cooed as the faint honking from a horn on the street below echoed up into the sky as we passed over a club that was blaring muggle rock.

"Shut up George, before you wake up with a bunch of boils all over your face." I smirked into my hand as we began to fly over the country side, the blue glow beginning to twitch before turning an obnoxious shade of green. "We should be getting there soon; the compass is going off…."

Fred and George didn't respond, and I felt a sense of dread fill me, "Guys?" I asked faintly as I looked up from my mother's invention, which was now beginning to shift into a shade of yellow and red, "What's wron-, oh Merlin's sagging pants…" I breathed faintly as a massive pine tree surrounded manor came into view.

Julia's place was HUGE to say the least, and it simply oozed the word 'rich'. It was at least three stories high and was more than five time as large as my home, there must have been more than thirty rooms! The whole outside of the building was made of gray, precisely cut, stone blocks that reminded me of the ice blocks that I had used back in my second year to make an igloo.

As we came closer into view I was able to make out more details, such as the massive double staircase that lead up to the front entrance which lay on the other side of the home and the intricate carvings all along the sides of the back wall that portrayed lions being suffocated by large snakes. It looked like someone took house rivalry way to seriously…. Beyond the stone wall that surrounded the property lay extremely large and complex gardens which one could walk out into through the back twelve foot long glass doors, which looked to be inlaid with… gold?

"She has a fountain showing a lion being strangled by a snake…." Fred gaped, at a loss for words.

"It's all over the walls to…." George nodded

"Why in the name of _Godric_ are their doors inlaid with gold?" I asked in disbelief as we crossed over the large gate and began to swoop past the empty curtained windows, "Do you have any idea how many hungry families and people you could house in this place? This place is a complete waste of money!" I exclaimed under my breath as we began to check for some tell-tale sign that one of the rooms belonged to Julia, most of them had the exact same shade of curtains.

"It's a good thing her mum's asleep…" George murmured as we passed under the largest walkout balcony on the back that had enough space to fit at least two Hogwarts classrooms, "Wouldn't want her to see us…."

"Yeah… or hear us…." Fred nodded, with a cautious glint in his eyes, "I'm surprised there aren't that many security barriers on this place."

I sighed as we turned a corner and began to fly towards the next largest balcony, "Well it was designed to not be seen by muggles so I imagine the Slytherin extremist didn't see any threats outside threats…."

"True…" Fred mused, his thoughtful expression changing to one of exhileration as he looked forward, "Allison, George! Look a stand for an owl to sit on!"

Georges face lit up as his eyes feel upon the set up, it looked hastily done and messy, much unlike the rest of the perfectly groomed home, "That must be Julia's room…."

My heart began to pound rapidly as we came to a halt in front of her room; the double doors to her room were behind a large metal bar that lay diagonally across them to prevent their opening.

"The curtains are blue." I murmured, a grin shifting across my face as I realized what she had done, "Little rebel!"

Fred and George laughed as I began to make preparations for our departure, everything should go smoothly… we didn't even have to explode anything! We would be in and out in a matter of minutes; Julia would have plenty of time to pack up her most important belongings….

"George take my bag," I hissed before chucking it over to him, "We have less than a half hour for the portkey to go off, we need to get out of here."

"Right Al's let's get this over with as quickly as possible." He nodded and with that all three off us flew over the railing of the balcony and dismounted our brooms, instantly causing a blaring alarm to go off, we all froze. This definitely wasn't part of the plan.

Oh hippogriff shit.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, I know people I told you I'd update within a week but there were a few complications that I don't really want to get into because the list is to long…. Anyways, how was it? I told a few people that this would be longer then it is, but I thought it would be a dramatic cliffhanger! Of course, because of this I'll probably update faster and get back in the swing of things. I was actually losing interest in this story but with the plotline for this year. *whistles* I have reason to write~! So review me for encouragement this is going to be one wild year.**

**I'd like to wish a happy birthday to my friend Astale5, my loyal reviewer and for the past few chapters and friend from lunch! Happy Sweet Sixteenth!**

**Disclaimer: I'm fifteen, I don't have a lawyer.**


	35. A Bumpy Escape

"**George take my bag," I hissed before chucking it over to him, "We have less than a half hour for the portkey to go off, we need to get out of here."**

"**Right Al's let's get this over with as quickly as possible." He nodded and with that all three off us flew over the railing of the balcony and dismounted our brooms, instantly causing a blaring alarm to go off, we all froze. This definitely wasn't part of the plan.**

**Oh hippogriff shit.**

…**.OoOoOoOoOoOoO….**

My heart beat rapidly against my ribs as I stared in frozen terror at the building in front of us.

This was definitely not part of the plan.

At the train station on the last day of school Julia and I had met up to go over the final details on her home and how to reach her. Even though I had Belle she was still worried after all, her mother was a dreadful woman from what I had gathered of her stories. She had told me not to bother to come and get her; that she would be fine and would respond to my letters.

I couldn't believe that I had been so gullible. I never really was known for my smarts, and this was just the cherry that highlighted the bowl of ice cream, the thing that made everything far more appealing or desirable. I had never in my life wished to be more intelligent.

Of course she hadn't come out and said that her mother had the most advanced, magical, security spell there was to offer, her cousins were looming in the background the whole entire time and I had been too ruddy daft to notice!

I cursed under my breath; my eyes flickering between the three brooms leaned against the balcony fence and the twin's nervous eyes.

"What do you think we should do?" I hissed frantically as a feeling of nausea began to fill my stomach, "should we retreat and come back another day?"

Fred and George's dark eyes shifted into an almost black shade as they hurriedly attempted to think over their options, it surprised me that George was actually the first to speak, "We came to get Julia, so we're going to get her; we can't exactly back out now Allison."

My heart pounded, filling my ears, why hadn't I thought this over more acutely? I was so foolish, why hadn't I seen the consequences until I had already gotten here? Julia's mother was loaded, she could take me to court for trespassing, and my aunt could lose her job! Another pang hit me in the gut, and the Weasley's… oh no, what had we done?

Then everything was still. The only sound was the furious pumping of my own heart, oh Merlin I was having a panic attack…. My hands began to shake furiously, and I felt a reassuring hand touch my shoulder, "Allison?" Fred whispered, "Allison, look up… Julia is-"

It was the sleepy voice that pulled me out of my blank daze instead of Fred's, and I had never been more relieved to see that a perfectly healthy, although frazzled and pajama clad Julia standing before me with huge bags under her eyes, "Alison, what are you doing at my house at three in the morning?" she yawned squeezing her pillow closer to her chest with a hopelessly grumpy look on her face.

I had completely forgotten how oblivious she could be to her surroundings when she was tired, didn't she notice the broomsticks and bags that we had brought with us?

"The alarm is loud…." She groaned again before plopping down on the floor and cuddling the silk covered pillow as if she was attempting to both strangle and use it for warmth against the steady breeze that was ruffling past us and into her bedroom, "You could have at least", Yawn, "… come in the morning?"

"Julia we have to get out of here now, your mother could come barging in here at any moment…." I tried again but Julia just shrugged it off as she redirected her gaze to Fred.

"Morning George," she laughed tiredly, "how did you get here?"

Who would've thought that she'd be more social when she was half awake?

"Erm… Julia, I'm Fred not Geor-"

Julia apparently wasn't listening because she just laughed again before refocusing on the real George and asking, "How did you sleep Fred? I want to go to sleep you know… my bed is sooooo comfortable!"

"What was that supposed to mean?" I asked myself under my breath causing the twins to laugh awkwardly as they watched the quiet Ravenclaw curl herself up on the stone balcony. I rolled my eyes before coming back to terms with our reality, the alarm that had just gone off more than likely woke her mother up, so we didn't have much time to act before she came running down the hall to check on her daughter.

"_She's a deep sleeper though,"_ Julia's words from one of my many stays in her dormitory echoed through my mind and I allowed myself to relax, the only question was how deeply did she sleep? I remembered the one tale that Julia had recounted from when she was younger, when she had tried to sneak out to get some extra cookies because her mother had denied her of them because of Julia's simple act of defiance. Apparently she had caused a whole entire row of shelves to come crashing down when she had climbed on top in an attempt to reach it. Her mother didn't even stir and never knew of the incident because Julia had fixed the damage with a simple 'Repairo'.

Even though that had happened two floors below her, that was still a loud enough sound to wake her up if she wasn't such a deep sleeper.

"We should be fine," I mutter to myself as I drag Julia's extremely expensive looking trunk from her closet and began to chuck the most important things into the bag that weren't already packed. It seemed that she had already done some of the most necessary packing on her own, she really had thought ahead.

With a wry smirk I tossed in a photo album and a few clothes that I thought she would wear, nothing to fancy, but comfortable looking and of good quality, the amount was dwarfed by the other fancier clothes. After a few minutes I had her whole entire matched suitcases laid out across the bed, but there was one problem: there was no way in hell that we'd be able to bring them all with us. Not even the smallest one.

"Allison, we have fifteen minutes left," George mumbled from across the room and I glanced up at the clock, it looked like it was engrained with diamonds, again, why in the name of-

"Allie, stop staring at the clock and look at the suitcases!" Fred snapped as he appeared next to me with a worried look on his face, his face contorted with effort as he tried to close the largest one, I really shouldn't have tossed the clothes in, in a pile.

How on earth we're we going to accomplish this? We were lucky in the first place that we didn't get caught, but now…?

"That's it," I muttered as I grabbed the dazed Julia by the hand and pulled her out onto the balcony, "George, hand me the horn." I said and he winced, "Allison, why do you –"

"Her curtains and decorations are blue." I muttered as he passed the horn into my hands, "and she can shut off the alarm with a wave of her wand, she can do magic…."

"But Allie, the horn is so loud and-" Fred tried to say but I talked over him

"Do you see a bathroom nearby? It's not like we can drench her face in water."  
"We sort of…"George tried to continue but I did the same to him

"It would be rude to slap her to, besides, it just a horn, what's the worst that can happ-"

"!,"The whole entire room erupted into noise, causing an unstoppable shaking in the ground around us, that spread from the now cracking balcony into the room, and by the unusually terrified looks on into the house as well.

"ALLISON!" Julia screamed, quite uncharacteristically as she jumped up into the air in terror, "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

My hand released the button, but it did not bounce back, instead it stayed jammed.

"FRED! GEORGE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HORN!" I screamed as the next verse the horn shouted began to go off in my insanely altered voice , to the point that it sounded like an enraged Dumbledore screaming out "! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU GREEEEEEEEEASY ! WHHHHY DON'T YOOOOOOOOU MAAAAAKE YOOOOOOOURSEEEELLLLF SOOOOME SHAAAAAAMMMMPOOOOOOO!"

"WE MADE SOME MINOR CHANGES!," George snapped as the balcony began to shake at an unnatural rate, and I threw the horn off the side of the building just before the piece of stone that we had been standing on moments before fell to the ground with a loud crash.

"MINOR?" I snapped before noticing the crushed pieces of wood that were beginning to show in the clearing pile of dust below. "The brooms…" I whimpered as Julia shrunk the suitcases down and threw them into the bag like Fred had instructed her to do.

"We got them Al's," George said quickly just as a loud explosion went off below, sending pieces of rubble flying through the windows, "And that would be the horn…."

I noticed the three worn sticks in his hands and breathed a sigh of relief, completely disregarding that they had destroyed the make-up birthday present that I had given to them, but it was short lived, because just moments later the door began to shake, and the only thing we heard was the screaming on the other side of the door.

Julia paled considerably as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the window, snatching the largest broom from George in the process, "Get on!" I snapped throwing my leg over the bar, but she just trembled, staring at it in horror.

"I-I can't…" she whimpered as Fred and George took off and hovered just outside the window.

"Come on Julia, we don't have all day!" George pleaded and her eyes flickered between all of us.

"I can't-"

A large screw from the door hit me in the back of my head, "We don't have any time!"

"Allison, I'm afraid I-"

The door slammed open, to reveal an extremely furious looking young witch, who couldn't be any older then her mid- 30's, although the green cream around her face made it rather hard to tell. Her hair was a darker brown then her daughters and was pinned up and braided intricately around her head, helping to exaggerate her beautiful, hate filled, dark blue, eyes.

Her aristocratic eyebrows narrowed dangerously, but it was only when she raised her wand a moment later that Julia happily jumped onto the broomstick, and kicked off from the floor, propelling us shakily into the air.

"ABOUT DAMN TIME!" Fred snapped as we began to race over the gardens and away from the manor, "You really need to toughen u-"

A flash of blue light streamed past his nose, and it took all of the Gryffindor in me not to freeze, she was attacking us and we were completely unarmed.

"ALLISON DUCK!" Julia cried and I dove down just in time to avoid a stream of red.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" I roared, as I dodged a rather ferocious looking statue that I had almost crashed into in my unplanned action, "JULIA! YOUR MUM'S INSANE!"

"I KNOW!" she replied quickly," GEORGE ON YOUR LEFT!" There was another flash of light, we were so close to the gate, but why was a layer of silvery light rising from the ground?

"WHATS GOING ON?" Fred yelled as he readjusted his broom to fly higher, and George did the same.

"SHE'S PUTTING UP THE GATE!" Julia explained quickly as I tried to mimic their actions, but it was much more of a challenge with an extra person on the broom.

"ALLISON, COME ON! FLY HIGHER!" George pleaded as I tried to pull up on the handle, and began to gage the distance we all had until Julia and I collided against the shield.

Six hundred feet, we barely inched up.

Five hundred feet, we were halfway to the twin's level.

Four hundred feet, it looked like we were growing to crash, there was no way that we would be able to clear that wall.

Three hundred feet, I better slow down.

Two hundred.

One hundred, I was beginning to pull back.

Ninety… eighty… seventy…sixty…. My aunt was going to kill me…. Fifty, forty, thirty…. This was about to get dirty… heh. I laughed wryly; I was a poet and didn't even know it! Not like that would matter in another moment….

"ALLISON! PLEASE DON'T JUMP OFF THE BROOM!" Julia commanded in my ear, just before my stomach jumped up into my throat as we went skyrocketing into the air at such an insane speed that it made my whole entire body tense up in fright as I gripped the handle of the broom, as tightly as humanly possible.

I was fairly sure that I was screaming my lungs out, if they hadn't already escaped through my mouth in the first place. This was insane, absolutely insane, I was going to die, and there was nothing behind Julia or myself to even slow us down. We would fall the ground and splatter everywhere, like my failed attempts at pancake flipping. It took all of my will power to tilt it forward and escape into the night sky, but landing was very different story. The spell that Julia cast on the broom apparently had its set backs, because it stopped as soon as it had started.

Julia crashed into me at the unexpected stop, the force propelling me roughly off the front of the broom and into the air, as free fell forward into the trees below, naturally, screaming my head off.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLINS BLOODY SOCKS DID YOU DO JULIA?" I screamed in the woods as and George set the timed, worn looking, quill on the ground in front of us. We had two minutes left to get going, and to say the very least I was NOT looking forward to another painful experience so soon after the last one. We were all very lucky to have escaped, but in my glorified visions it did not entail freefalling off a broom, after nearly vomiting out your insides, only to end up crashing onto your boyfriend, ten feet before you hit the ground. Neither of us was in very good condition, and Julia looked terrified. The luckiest had to be George….. At least his back wasn't aching….

"I- I just… I hadn't expected the spell to turn off as soon as we got over the gate, it must have had something to do with my homeschooling, I…" Julia muttered weakly as I cursed and sat down next to the quill moodily. My whole entire body was aching, and we were almost killed by the insane mother of one of my best friends, who was more than likely facing decapitation or some other horrible punishment if my aunt found out what we had done and turned her back in, why had we allowed any of our faces to show? At least Fred and George were somewhat out of the way, but their hair was so obnoxious anyway that it probably wouldn't even have mattered. Their family as extremely well known throughout pureblooded society, and I was sure that they had been named by Julia's cousins if her mother had asked the names, it could probably explain why she had been locked up in the room so long as well.

"It's fine Julia…." I muttered placing my hand on the feather, "let's just get back to my place before anything else happens... wouldn't want your mother catching us out here."

"I doubt that she'd bother, but I'll be hearing from her in the morning…." She sighed doing the same, and moments later we all felt the similar sensation of having our navels pulling us back before we vanished from the woods, and after a few moments of painful twisting landed in the middle of my living room, only to be met by my very severe looking aunt.

* * *

**So a week or so late, and definitely not my best work, but I've been busy, it is Christmas on Sunday and I am cursed with a birthday this week. Yep, I turned sixteen on Tuesday! :D YAY! It was a great birthday, we went to a Chinese restaurant and watched baby seals being devoured by Killer whales… ah gotta love the Discovery Channel…. Anyways I wish you all a Happy Chrismuhanakwanza! See you next week-ish! **

**Disclaimer: I am now SIXTEEN and still don't have a lawyer, probably because my family isn't made of money, which means I'm not JK Rowling, because she has money. **


End file.
